The Tale of the Black Salamander Book 2
by KiraYamato90
Summary: The Coming end of his Tale, or the Beginning of a New One? the Tale is still continuing.
1. The Scheming

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with the continuation of my first story.**

 **All of Fairy Tail members will have new looks on them like the one year after arc**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **Six months later**

 **Somewhere**

"So, are we in agreement to the plan?" a figure spoke to four other figures in the cave.

The four nodded to the first figure.

"Good, now we need you to act as the decoy" the figure then said to the figure who was sitting.

The sitting figure nodded to him.

The first figure then had an evil smile on him as he chuckled

"enjoy what little peace you have left, dear uncle"

 **Three days later**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Fairy Tail were doing their usual thing during the day.

"Mira! Two more beers please!" Wakaba called out to her while sitting with Macao.

"Okay!" she replied while holding a tray filled with beer.

"Hey Cana, wanna go on another job with us?" Levy asked her with Jet, and Droy behind her.

"Thanks, but I'll pass this one" she replied as she takes a big chug from her barrel.

"TAKE THIS METAL HEAD!" Gray exclaimed while sending a punch to Gajeel's face.

"OOOORAAAAAAA!" Gajeel shouted at him while punching Gray's face as well.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza appeared between them and send a punch to their face.

They then were imbedded to the ground with steam coming out of their swollen head.

Lucy and the rest of her team were sitting while laughing to their friend's old antic.

"Man, things never settle down huh?" Charla said while sighing and had a smiled to her.

"Aye" Happy replied while eating a fish.

"Well that's Fairy Tail for you" Lily said while crossing his arms as he had a grin on him.

"Nuuu!" KemoKemo exclaimed while smiling.

Lucy and Juvia just smiled while watching Gray and Gajeel started to fight again.

"are Wendy and Elfman still in the kitchen?" Lucy asked Charla who was watching the dust fight of Gray and Gajeel with the addition of Laxus, Fried and Bickslow.

"Yeah, they're still there" she replied back to her.

"Juvia wonders what are they doing there?" Juvia ponders while thinking.

"let's see what their making this time!" Lucy said standing up while having a smile.

Juvia and the exceeds with the addition of KemoKemo nodded as agreeing to her.

They then walk towards the kitchen and look at the little window on the wall.

 **Kitchen**

"Hey Wendy, Elfman. What are you guys doing?" Happy asked them while looking at Wendy.

"Oh Guys! We're just making some cupcakes" Wendy who turned around to look at Lucy and the others replied to them while smiling.

Wendy then looks at the oven as she was waiting for something to finish baking.

"Wendy, the icings are done, all we need is to wait on Lissana and Ever" Elfman who was with her in the kitchen said as he was finished whisking some chocolate colour icing in a bowl.

"Okay Elfman-san!" she replied to her before hearing a ding.

"their done!" she exclaimed happily before putting on an oven glove and opening the oven door.

In the oven were three trays of cupcakes that were golden brown colour.

Instantly the delicious aroma coming from the cupcakes filled her nostril making her smile.

Wendy then gently takes them out slowly one by one to the kitchen table.

"They look good" Elfman said while looking at the cupcakes.

Then the back door to the kitchen opens and came in Lisanna and Evergreen

"Elf-niichan! We're back with the strawberries!" Lisanna exclaimed while holding a basket full of them as well as Evergreen

"Did someone say strawberries?!" Erza's head popped out of nowhere as her eyes shine with stars.

"Where did you come from?!" Happy and Lily exclaimed in shock at her sudden appearance

Erza looks at the strawberries as her mouth was drooling.

"Sorry Erza-san, but these aren't for you" Wendy said apologizing to Erza.

Erza's head then had a gloomy aura as she was on the ground while holding her knees as she couldn't taste one.

"But these ones are" Wendy said as she takes out some already done strawberry flavoured cupcakes from the fridge.

Erza's gloomy aura instantly disappeared as her eyes shines again.

"Thank you, Wendy!" she exclaimed while grabbing one and ate it. Instantly she had a big satisfied smile as she chewed on it.

"There's more for everyone" Wendy said while giving out some of the already finished cupcakes to Lucy and the others.

"Yeah, we bake these just for all of you guys" Elfman exclaimed while taking out multiple trays of cupcakes from the fridge.

Instantly everyone came to take one of the cupcakes while thanking them.

"So, Wendy -Yum- who are these cupcakes for anyway?" Gray said while chewing his mint flavoured cupcake.

"They're for Natsu-san and the others!" she replied while smiling before continuing to put some icings on the cupcakes.

"Oh yeah! They said they will be visiting us this noon" Happy said while eating a vanilla flavoured cupcake.

"Yup! And Sayla-san said that Azael-chan really likes any sweets so I made this one especially for him" Wendy said while holding a baby blue coloured cupcake

"That's really nice of you Wendy" Mira said while holding an already bitten yellow coloured cupcake.

Wendy nodded while smiling.

"Hey! hey! What flavour is this one?" Happy said while holding a scarlet red coloured cupcake and was about to eat it

"Wait! That's for.." Wendy exclaimed while trying to stop Happy from eating it. But she was too late.

As soon as Happy bite the cupcake, his whole face went red as his eyes went wide in shock.

"IT'S SPICY!" Happy shouted out while breathing out fire from his mouth.

"That one is for the Black Salamander" Elfman said sweat dropping while looking at Happy who was on the table with a huge chunk of ice who was made by Gray, in his mouth.

"Sorry Happy" Wendy apologized to the blue feline while sweat dropping.

"A-aye" Happy cried out as his mouth was beating red.

"Well let's just keep making them" Elfman said while continuing to put the icings on the cupcake.

Wendy nodded to him.

"Can we help?" Lucy asked her while the others were smiling to her.

"Thank you, guys!" Wendy said while smiling as Lucy and the others went into the kitchen to help them out.

 **Noon**

Wendy and the rest had finished the cupcakes as they let them cool down in the freezer.

"There" Wendy said while having some icings on her face.

She then cleans her face by the sink after that she dried her face with a towel that was given to her by Mira.

"Wendy! Their here!" Makarov called out to her at the bar.

As soon as he said that her face went into a happy one as she walks out of the kitchen with the others.

Then they saw two carriages coming towards their guild while being pulled by two giant demon like hounds on each one.

Wendy and the others who were waiting on their arrival at the front entrance of the guild, heard a wolf howling.

 **HOOOWWWWWLLLLL!**

Wendy who heard it, smiled joyfully, knowing whose howl it is.

Then a huge white ice wolf jumps down from a house's roof, surprising some passing by citizens as it was heading towards her guild beside the carriages.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed happily while looking at the huge white ice wolf.

The carriages and the wolf arrived at the guild's entrance as the hounds pulling them halts their advance.

Wendy then walks towards the huge ice wolf while smiling as the wolf was doing the same as well.

The wolf then glows as it reverts to a human like form.

"Hello Wendy, nice to see you again" Cocytus said while smiling to Wendy.

Wendy nodded before hugging the ice Etherious.

Cocytus hugs back before patting her head as he smiles.

Then they heard the carriage's door opening.

Wendy and Cocytus turn around and saw Jackal and Franmalth stepping down the right carriage.

"Jackal-san! Franmalth-san!" Wendy exclaimed happily while going to them with Cocytus.

"Hello dear Wendy!" Franmalth replied while bowing his head a bit to her.

"Hey kiddo!" Jackal said while grinning to her.

Wendy then gives them a quick hug and smiled to them.

Then Ezel, Torafuzar, Keyes and Tempester came out of the cart while having an argument with each other.

"I ain't never riding a carriage with you guys anymore! It's too cramped!" Ezel exclaimed to them while having an angry face.

"That is because you are too big Ezel/ -kun" Tempester and Keyes replied to him in a monotone voice.

"What'd you say!" Ezel said while holding up his fists in an angry motion.

"Hey stop it! We're at Fairy Tail stupid!" Torafuzar scolded him as he was motioning to the guild in front of them.

Ezel just scoffed while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Hi guys!" Wendy said to them while smiling.

"Yo! / hello/ It's been a while!" Ezel, Keyes, and Torafuzar replied to her while smiling except for Tempester who nodded while patting her head softly.

Then the left carriage's door open and came out Kyoka and Mard Geer who was carrying a bag.

"Kyoka-san! Mard Geer-san!" Wendy called out to them while smiling.

They smiled to her before looking back at the carriage door as Sayla came out while carrying Azael who was wearing a cute dragon like onesies.

"Sayla-san! Azael-chan!" Wendy exclaimed while going to them.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Azael who saw her instantly called out her name while smiling.

Sayla smiled to Wendy as she gently puts down her son to the ground to let him go to her.

Azael then wobbles his little legs to her God Mother while smiling happily.

Wendy then kneels down while holding out her arms to him to catch him.

Then when Azael who was about to fall, was instantly lifted up by Wendy while babbling happily.

His giggles filled Wendy's ears as she rubs her nose on his cheeks while smiling.

"How are you, Azael-chan?" Wendy playfully ask him while having a smile.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Azael just babbled out her name happily while giggling to her.

She just chuckled at her God Son while tickling him with her left hand.

"Nice to see you again Wendy" Sayla said while patting her son's little head.

Wendy nodded to her while hugging her with Azael who giggled happily to his mother.

Then in the carriage came out the Master of Tartaros, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Nickname E.N.D.

"YO Wendy!" He waved her hello while grinning to her.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed happily while Azael. "Papa! Papa!" he said while giggling.

Natsu then walks to them and patted her head while smiling.

"Doing well?" he asked her while kneeling down to her height and smiling to the both of them.

Wendy nodded before giving him a hug with Azael.

Natsu then stands up as he patted her head.

"Please come in" Wendy said to all of them.

They all nodded and followed her in to the guild.

Natsu was about to go into the guild before realizing something.

He then turns around to look at the demon hounds that pulled their carriage here.

He then snaps his finger twice and the demon hounds instantly went to the guild's wood shed to stay.

After he saw that they were in, he snaps his fingers again and in front of the demon hounds came out large steaks for them as a reward for their hard work.

Natsu then went into the guild.

 **Inside the guild**

Azael who was being carried by Wendy saw that everyone was smiling to him.

"Yo! Azael" Gray said while smiling to him.

Azael tilts his head to the side while looking at Gray.

"Ba?" he said confused.

"My name's Gray! Nice to meet you" Gray said while holding his little hand and did a small handshake.

Azael couldn't understand what was going on but felt happy and giggled happily to him.

All of them smiled to the little boy's giggle.

"My name is Happy! Want a fish?" Happy said to Azael while holding out a fish.

"No way he would want that?!" Charla scolded him.

"he doesn't even have teeth yet" Lily said to him as well.

"Nuu" KemoKemo said while lifting his hands up to Azael who did the same.

"Gihee! Nice to meet you kid!" Gajee exclaimed to Azael while grinning.

Azael who saw him, got surprised as his eyes were starting to tear up.

"Giku!" Gajeel looks in nervous as Azael was about to cry.

Instantly Azael started crying from seeing Gajeel's scary face.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded him before trying to help Wendy to calm down Azael.

"Yosh Yosh, please don't cry" Wendy said to him while rocking him, trying to calm him down.

Yet her actions were proved futile as his cries weren't stopping.

"Sayla-san!" Wendy exclaimed to Azael's mother who nodded while smiling to her as she takes Azael from her and starts to calm him down.

"There there Mama's here" Sayla said to her son while patting his back to calm him down.

Natsu then caressed his son's head while making cooing sounds.

"don't be afraid Azael. Everyone here is your friend. There's no need to be scared" he said to his son while smiling.

Azael slowly stops his crying and then he was now smiling to his father.

Wendy who saw that Azael had stopped crying, smiled and thought it was now the good time to give the little boy her cupcake.

"Azael-chan" Wendy called out to the little boy while holding something behind her back.

Then, Azael looks at his God Mother while having a smile.

"Here!" Wendy said while holding out a cupcake to him.

Azael's eyes instantly sparkles as he looks at the dessert.

His hands instantly wanted to grab it while in his mother's arms.

Natsu who looks at his son's excited and drooling face had a grin on his face while patting his son's head.

"Looks like someone wants to eat it" he said grinning.

Wendy then gives the cupcake to the little boy as he glee in happiness to receive it.

"There's more for everyone!" Wendy exclaimed as Elfman, Lissana and Mira came out of the kitchen while holding trays full of cupcake.

Then everyone got surprised at the army of cupcakes.

"Everyone! Please help yourselves!" Wendy exclaimed as everyone roared out in happiness to her.

And then everyone started to party as they were having so much fun with their guests.

Right now. Azael, Wendy and Asuka were riding on Cocytus who was in Etherious from.

"Thank you for doing this, Cocytus-san" Wendy said to him as she was keeping a hold on Azael and Asuka so that they wouldn't fall.

" **it is nothing"** Cocytus replied.

Azael babbled happily while riding on Cocytus's furry back.

 **At the bar**

Ezel and Cana were having a showdown as both sides were drinking a lot of beer.

"Come on Cana-chan! You can do it!" Gildarts cheered to his daughter.

"Get 'em Ezel!" Jackal and Franmalth exclaimed while cheering on for him.

Ezel then gulps down a barrel full of beer and puts it down

He now had a red face from drinking the alcohol.

"Beat.. that" Ezel said to Cana as his face was now drunk red.

"Fufufu amateur" she replied before drinking a barrel two times than that of Ezel's

"Puah!" she said as she finishes the barrel.

Ezel's jaw drops before hesitantly looks at the barrel in front of him.

"To hell with it!" He exclaimed before taking the barrel and drink all of its contents.

And just when they thought he would be able to finish it.

Ezel drops the barrel and fell down with swirls in his eyes while muttering.

"No…..more"

Everyone in Fairy Tail instantly cheered for the Card Mage for her victory.

Jackal's and Franmalth's jaws drop in shock as they saw their guildmate had just lost a drinking competition.

"No way!" Jackal exclaimed while looking at Ezel who was on the ground.

"How much how much we would have lost If we had betted?" Franmalth said as he looks at the betting pool on the side.

His eyes and tongue pop out as he saw how many had betted on Cana then that of Ezel.

 **Near them**

Natsu, Makarov and Sayla were sitting while watching as everyone were having a good time.

"A very lively guild you have here, Makarov" Natsu said to him while holding his wife's waist.

"Hohohoho, well everyone here just loves to party" he replied while grinning.

"I can see that" Natsu replied back while smiling.

"My Lord" Mard Geer called out to Natsu as he was holding a lacrima orb.

"Give it to me" Natsu said while reaching out his hand to take it.

Natsu then used his magic to activate it and came out the image of his elder brother, Zeref.

" _Hey Natsu, doing well?"_ Zeref said in the lacrima orb

"Yeah, You too?" Natsu replied while smiling.

" _Not doing so good here"_ Zeref replied while having a sad face

Suddenly Natsu had a bad feeling for some reason.

"What do you mean?" he said while standing up from his seat.

"Natsu-sama?" said Sayla

" _it'll be wise not to let anyone else hear this conversation"_ Zeref said while having a serious face.

Natsu nodded and then excuses himself.

He then created a portal leading somewhere.

Sayla looks in concern for her beloved

 **A hill in the middle of nowhere**

A portal appeared and came out Natsu still holding the lacrima orb

"Talk" Natsu said while making the Lacrima Orb float.

" _Three days ago, we found out that Larcade had escaped his prison cell"_ Zeref said in a serious voice

Natsu squinted his eyes at him.

" _and four members of the Spriggan 12 went missing two days ago. It is possible that Larcade had a hand in their disappearance"_

"Who?" Natsu asked his brother.

" _Neinhart, Wall, Bloodman, and Dimaria"_ Zeref replied back.

"anything else?" Natsu asked him.

" _Yesterday, August had spotted Acnologia near Alvarez's borders"_ Zeref said while having a serious look at the sentence.

"what is he doing there?!" Natsu exclaimed to him.

" _We don't know, Natsu. And here is the shocking news."_

Natsu raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

" _He did not go on a rampage there"_ Zeref said to him

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed while having a confused look on him

" _it is possible that he is planning something"_

Natsu was now thinking for the reason of Acnologia's weird behaviour.

" _Natsu, we need your help in tracking him down"_ Zeref asked him.

"I would, but I can't leave my wife and son here, I trust my family and friend's strength but I doubt they would be able to stand a chance against Larcade" Natsu said while thinking of his wife and son.

" _Don't worry Natsu. I'll send Brandish and Marin there to help them protect your family while you're away with us"_ Zered reassured his brother for his worriedness.

Natsu was now in deep thinking while putting his thumb on his chin.

He then let out a sigh and then looks at Zeref on the Lacrima orb.

"Alright, I'll met up with you guys at Alvarez tomorrow" Natsu said to him.

" _Appreciate it Natsu"_ Zeref replied to him as the Lacrima Orb turned off.

Natsu then looks at the full moon while having a serious face.

"What are you planning, Acnologia?" he said before creating another portal to head back.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	2. The Departing

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with the continuation of my first story.**

 **All of Fairy Tail members will have new looks on them like the one year after arc**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Fairy Tail were now waiting on Natsu who had left the party by creating a portal leading somewhere.

"Mard Geer, do you have any knowledge of where he had gone to?" Makarov asked The Underworld King.

"Mard Geer do not know" he replied to him.

Sayla had a worried look for her beloved while she was carrying Azael who fell asleep.

Suddenly a black portal appeared at where Natsu was before.

"He is here" Mard Geer said while looking at the Portal.

Natsu then came out of the portal with a deep frown on him.

"Natsu-sama" Sayla called out to him as she went to him.

Natsu look at her and smiled a bit to her.

"Sorry for leaving" he said as he caressed his sleeping son's head.

"What has Lord Zeref asks of you, My lord?" Cocytus ask him while having Asuka ride on his shoulder.

"he needs my assistance" Natsu replied to him.

He then looks at Makarov. Before going to him and sit down.

"I need to ask a favour to you, Makarov. No, to all of you" Natsu said to him before looking at everyone.

Everyone was now listening to him as their attention was focused on him.

"Few moments ago, my brother contacted me via communication lacrima and informed me that Larcade has escaped his prison in Alvarez three days ago." Natsu explained to him.

"HE WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed before closing his mouth after realizing that Azael was sleeping as Wendy shushed him.

Natsu nodded. "And also, four members of the Spriggan 12 went missing two days ago, my brother believes that Larcade had something to do with their disappearance"

"Spriggan 12?" Makarov asked in confusion to which Natsu nodded.

"Spriggan 12 are what you can call shields whose sole duty is to protect the Emperor Spriggan, Zeref My brother" Natsu replied to him.

"just one member has the strength that is equal to that of four Wizard saints combined"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Larcade used to be a member of the Spriggan 12 and so was I"

"I retired back then and travelled to Ishgar 30 years ago. And all of you had already met two of them when Zeref visited me"

Everyone then had a flash back to the two people who had accompanied Zeref nine months ago.

"Those two have the power to wipe out a whole continent with their eyes closed" Natsu said while sighing.

Everyone sweated a bit due to his statement.

"and here's the worst news." Natsu said before having a serious look.

"Acnologia was spotted by the borders of Alvarez" he said then everyone gasped in shock.

"Are you going to there to fight him?!" Erza whispered yell at him.

Natsu shook his head.

"No, when my brother informed me of his appearance, he told me something that bewildered me''

"Acnologia didn't destroy any of the villages near the border" Natsu said while everyone had a confused look.

"But isn't that good news? I mean he might still be injured from your fight, Right?" Happy pointed out to him.

"No, it isn't." Natsu replied to the blue feline.

"Injured or not, Acnologia craves for chaos and destruction. No matter what state he is in" Natsu said to them.

"and that is why I need everyone's help" Natsu then stands up from his seat.

"I will be on a journey with my brother in investigating Acnologia's weird behaviour and that will make Azael and Sayla an easy target for Larcade" Natsu said as he looks at Sayla who was carrying Azael.

"But My Lord!" Ezel retorted to him but was stopped by Natsu who raised a hand at him.

"I trust your strength in protecting the both of them Ezel. And to all of you, but need I remind you all that Larcade is not one to be underestimated" Natsu said to him.

Ezel had a frown but nodded.

"Which brings me to my need of assistance from all of you" Natsu said to all of them.

"I need all of your help to protect my family while I am away on my journey" he said while bowing his head to them.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Gajeel retorted to him.

"We're allies, its plain as day that we'll help protect your mate and kid" he said while grinning.

"Yeah! You help save our home from Acnologia. It's the lease we can do for you" Gray said while smiling.

"Juvia agrees" Juvia said while smiling as well.

"I won't let Larcade hurt Sayla-san nor Azael-chan!" Wendy said with a determine face.

Everyone started to yell out in agreement as they all wanted to help.

Natsu looks up at them and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you" he said while smiling.

"and in addition, my brother is sending two members of the Spriggan 12 here to help you protect my family" Natsu said before a lacrima vision came out of his hand and appeared two images of a woman and a man.

"They will arrive here on a later date" Natsu said before summoning an orb and gave it to Makarov.

"use that to communicate to me when you all need my help" he explained to Makarov who nodded in understanding.

"And I would like to ask you to let my family stay here for extra protection. Larcade knows my guild's location and it will take too much time for your help to arrive there" Natsu asked Makarov.

Makarov nodded while smiling a bit. "But of course" he said while nodding.

Natsu nodded back while smiling.

He then turns to look at his wife and son.

"I have to go Sayla, please understand" he said to her.

Sayla nodded while smiling. "It's okay Natsu-sama, I know you will come back to us" she said while looking at him then to her son.

Natsu smiled to her before caressing his son's head gently.

 **Next Morning**

Everyone was now seeing of Natsu as he was about to depart on his journey.

"I'll be back" Natsu said while hugging Sayla.

"I know" Sayla replied as they separated from the hug.

Natsu then turns to look at his son who was being carried by Wendy.

He then pats his head softly as Azael looks at his father.

"Azael be a good boy for Papa alright?" Natsu said to him while smiling.

Azael just babbled happily to him.

Natsu just chuckle before ruffling his little boy's hair.

He then turns to walk away.

"Say bye bye" Wendy said to Azael while moving his hand side to side.

"Bay bay" Azael babbled while looking at his father.

Natsu then turn his head to the side while smiling to all of them.

He then summons a portal and came out Brandish and Marin from the portal.

"I'm counting on the both of you" Natsu said to the both of them as they nodded to him.

Natsu then went into the portal and the portal disappear as he went in.

 **Alvarez**

Natsu came out of the portal and saw Zeref, August and Irene were standing by the portal waiting on him.

"Let's go" Natsu said as they went on their way to find Acnologia.

 **A cave somewhere**

"He took the bait Larcade" a figure said to Larcade who was smiling.

"Good, now for step 2" Larcade said while looking at four people who were struggling to move in their chain collar.

"Now then, which one of you should I send to Ishgar to send my message to Fairy Tail?" Larcade said while looking at them.

"You won't get away with this Larcade!" a female voice yells out to him while gritting her teeth.

"oh, but I already have Dimaria" Larcade replied while smiling.

Then Larcade was picking them by using his finger to choose one

"Okay then I pick you Neinhart" he said while smiling to a man with light blue hair.

"What are you planning Larcade?!" Neinhart shouted at him.

"Why to destroy my uncle and everything he loves of course!" Larcade replied while smiling.

"how stupid are you Larcade?! Hahahahaha. The people of that guild defeated you once! What makes you think this time will be different?!" a mand with razor shark like teeth sneered at Larcade.

"Only death awaits you Larcade" a man wearing a hood said while grinning.

"Oh! You all haven't seen them yet, have you? let me show you my trump cards" Larcade said while doing a follow me motion and Dimaria and the others started to follow him as their body was being forced to move.

They then saw a light coming towards the exit of the cave.

"This is?!" Dimaria exclaimed in shock.

 **Fairy Tail**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Makarov said to Brandish and Marin while extending his hand for a handshake.

Brandish and Marin shake his hand while having a serious face on.

"Please come in" Makarov invited them into the guild.

They nodded and followed him in to the guild.

When Brandish saw Lucy, she muttered out "Layla's daughter" in a low tone while staring at Lucy.

Lucy who could hear her muttering turn around to look at her but Brandish looks away before she could see her face.

She had a confused look before looking away as she walks back into the guild.

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please Fav, Review, and follow the story and me**

 **P.S New Natsu and Ultear fanfic called**

" **Never Healing Scars" is out**

 **So check it out**

 **Bye Bye**


	3. The Message of War

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with the continuation of my first story.**

 **All of Fairy Tail members will have new looks on them like the one year after arc**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

It has been two days since Natsu and the others had departed on their journey in search of Acnologia.

 **Cave somewhere**

Inside the cave where Larcade's base resides, screams of pain can be heard from it.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wall screams in pain as he was wailing on the ground in immense pain.

"Larcade! You bastard!" Dimaria yells at him while struggling to move her body to kill Larcade.

Larcade who had a hand reached out to Wall and had a purplish glow on it, smiles to her before continuing what he was doing to Wall.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wall screams echoed the cave as a metallic figure appeared beside him.

"There" Larcade said while lowering his hand and the glow disappeared.

"Wall!" Dimaria exclaimed to her friend as he was on the ground huffing as his body was flinching in pain.

"Lar…..cade! I'm….gonna….kill… you!" Wall grunted out in his breath while glaring at Larcade.

Larcade just smiled to him before snapping his fingers.

Two soldiers came to him and carried up Wall before walking away with him.

"How is it going with your soldiers Zash-kun?" Larcade asked a man with a moustache and two scars going down his right side of his face

"They prepped up and ready to command" Zash replied while behind him were thousands of red glowing visors.

A figure was beside Zash as he was doing weird poses to Larcade.

Larcade then chuckled. "According to plan" he said before turning around.

"Linny" Larcade called out and came out a lacrima vision of Linny.

"How is it going on our comrade's side?" he asked her.

"Doing well" She replied to her

"The Black Salamader, Zeref, August and Irene are now by the borderlands of the anti-communication and the anti-teleportation barrier around Ishgar and Alvarez."

Larcade then grinned. "Very good, send the welcoming committee to their location" He said while turning around.

"as you wish" Linny replied before disappearing with the lacrima vision.

"Now then" he said while looking at a hologram of Magnolia's map as a red dot was moving towards a location with the Fairy Tail Symbol.

"Let's watch the show, shall we?" he said to Dimaria and Bloodman who glared at him.

Then their glare disappeared as it was replaced with a surprised look as they heard a low growl.

They look to the side of the cave and heard some chain moving and a blow of wind came out

What will happen to Ishgar's future?

 **(Que Opening: Down By Law)**

ME & YOU

kakenuketa BAD TIMES

 **(scene: Fairy Heart cracks and the shards shows Zeref, Natsu, Larcade, Sayla and Azael who is crying)**

CHANGE THE GAME

hitorikiri ja koe rarenai

 **(scene: Zan in front of a fleet of flying ships and Erza holding her sword with Kagura beside her as they were about to fight him)**

tōmawari no hibi o wakachi

au imi oshiete kureta

 **(scene: Mard Geer and The Nine Demon Gates (Except Sayla) riding aboard on Plutogrim in the sky)**

Kimi to mita ano mirai-zu o shinji teru

 **(scene: Lucy and Brandish back to back as they had a sad frown on them as they were in a bath tub together)**

sure ENUFF (UH, UH HUH)

imasara iranai REASON kienai ganbō

 **(scene: Zash was grinning and behind him are thousands of artificial Fourth generation Dragon Slayers soldiers)**

yowakina kanjō matomete LET IT GO

 **(scene: Laxus fired off lightning bolts at some incoming White Liberias Soldiers)**

nani ga okite mo KEEP YA HEAD UP

 **(scene: Natsu and Zeref with the Spriggan 12)**

Akogareta mirai made sā, ikō WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH)

 **(scene: Wendy, Cheria, Charla (Human Form) and Ultear fights against Dimaria who is being controlled as she activates her God Soul) (Added scene: God Serena doing a weird Pose)**

toman'naide (UH HUH)

 **(scene: The Strauss siblings in their battle form)**

mata kyō mo sekai wa kawaru keredo

 **(scene: The New Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar faces off against God Serena) (Added scene: Crime Sorciere in their mobile fortress firing their cannon)**

YOU'RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH)

 **(scene: Zan and the rest of the White Liberias as their eyes glowed red when it suddenly turns dark)**

bure nai negai to DREAM

 **(same scene as the original opening)**

WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na toki mo tatakau koto kara nige tari wa shinai

 **(scene: Larcade smiles evilly before vanishing (then it's the same as the original opening))**

WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na kabe mo koete iku kara

 **(scene: Gajeel faces against Bloodman who was also enslaved as he activates Dragon Force)**

WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL

 **(scene: Acnologia in human form stands over a hill as everything was burning)**

(WE DO IT FOR REAL)

 **(final scene: the same as the original opening only changes are August will be younger looking and the last scene is Natsu faces against Larcade who was smiling to him)**

 **(End Op)**

 **Fairy Tail**

Inside the guild everyone was doing their thing while keeping a lookout for any sign of Larcade.

Lucy and the others were sitting by their usual seat and were having a conversation with each other.

"So," Lucy said while having a deadpanned look on her.

behind her was Brandish who was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked her.

"No reason" Brandish replied.

*stare*

Right now, Brandish was staring at Lucy hard with a deadpanned look.

Lucy was shivering as her stare was making her uncomfortable and Lucy looks like she didn't even sleep last night because Brandish followed her home.

"Brandish-san, can you please stop staring at Lucy-san?" Wendy asked her while carrying Azael.

Brandish shrugged her shoulders but complied as she continued eating a pudding courtesy of Mira.

"I wonder why she always stare on you?" Gray said while looking at Azael who was eying the pudding Brandish was eating.

"I don't know" Lucy replied.

"Well Brandish-sama, is a bit antisocial from time to time" Marin who appeared out of nowhere answered her while having a smile on him.

"where did you came from?!" Happy and Gray exclaimed in shock due to his sudden appearance.

"Marin, shut it" Brandish ordered him while giving a spoon of her pudding to Azael who appreciate it with a giggle.

"Aye, sir!" Marin replied while saluting. "He stole my catchphrase!" Happy exclaimed while pointing at Marin who suddenly disappeared.

On the bar side were the Strauss siblings.

"Are these guys even strong?" Elfman said while sweat dropping.

"Ara ara" Mira replied while cleaning some dishes.

Lisanna just awkwardly chuckle to her brother then screams in surprised when Marin appeared out of nowhere.

Soon the guild doors open and came in Sayla and the rest of the demon gates.

Azael who was being carried by Wendy saw his mother and instantly called out to her.

"Mama! Mama!"

Wendy smiled to the little boy and carried him towards his mother.

Sayla and the others went back to Tartaros to pick up some of Azael needs, seeing that they might be living at Fairy Tail till there is no more danger.

Sayla who heard her son call, turned around and smiled to them as she walks towards Wendy and took her son into her arms as she rubs her nose with his little one and had a smile on her.

"Have you been a good boy for Wendy, Azael?" she playfully asked her son.

Azael giggled to his mother while having a big smile on.

Sayla smiled to her little boy and lifts him up and down while smiling to him.

Cocytus and the others went into their temporary room provided by Fairy Tail and placed all of Azael needs in it.

"Here you go" Mira said to them while holding a tray with cups of tea.

"Thank you" Cocytus thanked her and took a cup of tea and so did the rest.

 **With Lucy and the others**

"So, Brandsih-san. can you please tell us what magic you use?" Wendy asked Brandish while Brandish was still staring Lucy.

"Too much trouble in explaining it" Brandish replied while having a bored look.

Lucy and the others sweat dropped at the reply.

"Brawiush brawiush" Azael babbled out Brandish name while laughing happily in his mother arms.

Everyone saw the little boy cute action and awed at the scene.

Wendy also saw that Brandish had a face that was blushing from the cuteness as Brandish was holding back a squeal.

Wendy then thought of an idea.

"Ne Azael-chan" Wendy called out to her God Son while smiling.

Azael look at her God Mother with a big smile and babbled to her.

"Do you want to know Brawiush-san's magic?" She playfully asked him.

Azael laughs happily in response to her.

"Brawiush-san, Azael-chan wants to know your magic, can you please show him?" Wendy asked her playfully while holding up Azael to Brandish.

Brandish tried to look away from Azael but her defences were getting weakened due to the little boy's cute aura.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Brandish tried to hold back a squeal but failed.

"Fine" Brandish replied to her while sighing in defeat.

Azael and Wendy smiled to her as they now were watching her do her magic.

Brandish tapped her spoon with her finger and it suddenly became bigger.

"WOW!" Lucy and the others exclaimed in surprised while looking at the giant spoon.

Brandish then taps the spoon again and this time the giant spoon shrunk.

"PLEASE MAKE MY FISH BIGGER!" Happy exclaimed while holding a fish.

Lily and Charla sighed while shaking their head to Happy's addiction to fish

Brandish ignored him but made his fish bigger

"My Magic is Command T. it allows me to change the size, weight, and everything there is on a living or non-living things, as I wish" Brandsih explained to them while holding the spoon in her hand.

Azael's eyes were sparkling as he was amazed by her magic.

"Then how about that guy" Gray said while pointing to Marin who was by the bar as he was smiling to Mira, Kinana, and Lisanna while saying something about A+.

"Marin is a Spatial Magic Specialist, as the name says he can manipulate any type of spatial magic as he wishes" Brandish explained to him while having a bored look.

"Oh!" Lucy and the others has an O shaped mouth as they were amazed.

"And that's all to it" Brandish said while poking Azael's chubby cheeks which was replied with a giggle from the little boy.

"Brandish-san, can I ask you one more question?" Wendy asked her with pleading eyes.

"What is it? If its too much trouble, I don't want to answer it" Brandish replied while having a finger being played by Azael.

"Can you please tell us about the missing Spriggan 12 members?" Wendy asked her while stopping Azael from trying to put Brandish's finger into his mouth.

"that's too much trouble." Brandish replied before stretching her hands to the table.

"Marin" She called out his name.

"Yes?" Marin who instantly appeared replied while saluting to her.

"Answer her question" she told him before getting her hair played around by Azael.

"OK!" Marin replied.

But just as he was about to answer Wendy's question. The guild Front Entrance burst open and came in Crime Sorciere as they were all looking injured.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed as she and the others went to them.

"Er..za" Jellal who being carried by the shoulders by Meredy muttered out her name before falling unconscious.

"Quick! Med Room now!" Gray exclaimed before helping up Erik.

Everyone then started to help up their friends and carried them to the med room.

 **inside the med room**

All Members of Crime Sorciere were being bandaged up by Kinana, Mira, Wendy and Lucy as everyone else in the Med room were sporting a worried look.

"Jellal What happened?" Erza asked him while seeing the purple bruises on his chest.

"-grunt- We -Hissed in pain- we were on our way here to give an important info to all of you" Jellal started his explanation before grunting in pain as his body was hurt beyond words.

"Then?" Makarov asked him while having a serious look on him.

"when we were at the borders of Magnolia, we were ambushed" He replied to him.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in surprised and in shock.

Jellal nodded. "A man with Purple hair suddenly appeared in front of us and then suddenly a flash of light" He started to recount what had happened to them to his friends.

"a man with purple hair?" Lucy asked while thinking.

"Neinhart" Brandish spoke out surprising them all.

"Eh?" Lucy said as she looks at her.

"the man you just fought was Neinhart. A member of the Spriggan 12. He went missing a day after Larcade escaped his prison." Brandish explained to them

"Marin" she called out to him.

"Yes" Marin replied while holding a lacrima orb.

He then activates the Lacrima orb as it glows and came out the images of the four missing members of the Spriggan 12.

"and all of you must have fought against former enemies and loved ones correct?" Brandish asked Jellal.

Jellal had a dumbfounded face but nodded to her.

"What do you mean Brandish-san?" Wendy asked her.

"Neinhart's Magic : Historia of the Dead, is an ancient, lost forgotten magic that allows him to look into the hearts of others, view and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect." Brandish explained to them

Everyone was shocked, knowing that such magic ever existed.

"was he the only one all of you fought against?" Brandish asked Jellal again.

Jellal nodded. "He was very strong and we barely made it out with our lives"

"to think Neinhart-sama allied himself with the likes of Larcade" Marin said while having a deep frown on him

"But…" Jellal muttered out

Erza raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she heard his mutter. "What's wrong Jellal?" she asked him.

"Well.." he started before pausing.

"come on man! Spit it out!" Gray exclaimed to him

"He was acting weird when we were fighting him" Jellal said to Gray.

"Strange?" Lucy and Happy said simultaneously.

Jellal nodded while looking down.

"he was telling us to run away from him and warned Magnolia to run to safety"

"Why?" Happy said while tilting his head confused.

"I don't know" Jellal said while putting a thumb on his chin.

His eyes then widen as he recalled something.

"There was also that thing!" Jellal exclaimed

Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst but calmed down.

"What is it Jellal-san?" Wendy asked him.

"He was wearing a black collar on his neck that had a glowing red gem on it" he said to her while motioning his neck.

"A black collar?" everyone said in confused.

Marin's eyes widen in shock as he realized something.

"Was the collar giving out some magical properties!?" he exclaimed to Jellal.

Jellal nodded saying yes.

"Brandish-sama, it's possible that Neinhart-sama is being controlled!" he exclaimed to her.

"What!?" Brandish said in a surprised tone.

Marin nodded. He then used his magic to change the image in the lacrima orb till it showed a black collar with a red gem on it.

"did the collar looks like this?" Marin asked Jellal who nodded while having a surprised look.

"Marin do you know this thing?" Brandish asked him while pointing at the picture of the collar.

"Yes, this is an Enslavement collar that was made by Irene-sama 10 years ago" Marin explained to her.

"This collar can manipulate the wearer's body, and magic when put on a mage"

"how come I never heard of these things?" Brandish said while squinting her eyes.

"That's because Irene-sama and Emperor Spriggan disposed of them 5 years ago as they were deemed to be too dangerous to be used" Marin replied to her.

"Larcade must of use one of these to control Dimaria and the others then" Brandish said as she realized the possibility.

Marin nodded.

"What are we to do now, Brandish-sama?" he asked her.

Brandish then put her thumb on her chin while she was thinking.

She then turned to look at Azael and Wendy then back to Marin.

"Marin, contact Emperor Spriggan and the others, we need to explained the situation to them."

"Yes" Marin complied and started to contact via the Lacrima orb.

 **BANG!**

A gunshot was heard as the window in the med room shatters as the bullet destroys the Lacrima orb Marin was holding.

"Wha!?" Marin exclaimed as the broken pieces of the lacrima orb fell down to the floor.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions were now heard as the guild shook from it.

"What was that!?" Gray exclaimed while holding onto a chair.

"its coming from the front!" Erza exclaimed before turning around and run to the door with the others following behind.

 **In the guild**

When Erza and the others went outside the med room, they were greeted with dust and smoke coming from everywhere.

"-Cough- -cough- what is going on?" Lucy exclaimed while coughing from the smoke

"Over there!" Gray exclaimed as he pointed to the front door of the guild as there was a figure in front of the guild.

"Who the hell are you!" Gajeel exclaimed while turning both his arms into Tetsuryūken.

Everyone started to readied their magic as the one in front of their guild doesn't look friendly.

"Keyes, Franmalth. take Sayla and Azael-sama to the med room now" Mard Geer ordered them as he and the rest of the Demon Gates transforms into their Etherious Form.

Keyes and Franmalth nodded to him as they take Sayla and Azael upstairs to safety.

"Mira, Kinana, and Levy. The three of you as well" Makarov ordered them while having a serious face on.

"Got it!" Levy replied then went in the med room with the others before closing it and lock the door.

Brandish and Marin looked at front entrance and saw Neinhart.

"Neinhart-sama!" Marin called out to him.

"Ma..rin! Bran…dish! hurry and destroy this collar!" Neinhart exclaimed out to him as he felt his body was starting to move on its own.

Neinhart was gritting his teeth as his hand was raised up on its own and then suddenly people started to appear beside him.

"everyone! Be caution and remember, some of them may look like lost loved ones, but you mustn't show any hesitation!" Makarov exclaimed while his body was getting bigger

" **ATTACK!"** Makarov exclaimed to everyone as they all started to dash towards their former enemies and loved ones.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	4. The Historia of the Undead

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

"HAAAA!" Erza exclaimed as she was in a sword battle with Ikaruga once again.

Azuma appeared behind her as he waved his hands up and sparkles appeared on Erza's back as it was about to explode.

"Like I let you!" Mira who was in her Satan Soul: Halphas shouts out as she fired a black magic blast at Azuma.

"Thanks Mira!" Erza who turned her head around to thank her then turn back to look at Ikaruga.

" **Mind if I join!?"** Kyoka exclaimed as her claws elongated as it wrapped around Simon who was about to attack behind Mira.

She then threw him to the side and saw that he disappeared into particles.

 **Gray and Juvia**

 **Aisu Meiku: Aisu Gaizā!**

Gray created a wave of ice geysers that were heading towards Ur as she swipes her hand to the side as the attack disappears.

"Tch!" Gray clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He then senses someone behind me.

"Woah!" Gray jumps up, avoiding incoming ice shards attack from his father who was behind him.

Ur who was holding an ice cannon was about to fire an ice blast at Gray.

"Damnit!" Gray curses as he couldn't dodge it.

"Gray-sama! **Water Claw!"** Juvia exclaimed as she attacks Ur with a water claw.

"Thanks, Juvia!" Gray thanked her as he landed then dashes towards his father.

"Sorry for doing this to you dad!" Gray exclaimed as long ice swords appeared in his hands

 **Hyōjin: Nanarenbu!**

he then slashes Silver with his ice swords seven times as Silver smiled to Gray before disappearing.

 **Water Nebula!**

Juvia unleashes a stream of raging water to Ur who dodged it.

"don't underestimate her Juvia!" Gray exclaimed while looking at Ur who had cold air coming out of her hands.

"I know Gray-sama!" Juvia replied to him.

 **On the other side**

"Kyaaaa!" Wendy screams as she dodged a magic blast from her old master, Robaul.

"Wendy fight back!" Happy and Charla exclaimed to her while they were dodging Robaul's attack.

"I can't! I just can't" Wendy exclaimed to them as she had some tears on her eyes.

Robaul then fired a magic blast towards her as Happy and Charla dashed towards Wendy to save her.

Wendy who saw the incoming Magic blast just stood there as she watches the blast coming closer.

All of the sudden and ice wall appeared in front of her as it blocks the magic blast.

"Eh?" Wendy turned around and saw Cocytus who had cold air coming out of his mouth.

" **Wendy, go to the med room instead of fighting here"** Cocytus said to her while walking towards Robaul.

"But.." Wendy muttered out.

" **just go! You can't fight against people you love, I know"** Cocytus exclaimed to her

" **So, let me fight in your stead"** Cocytus look at her then smiled to her.

Wendy nodded and then wiped away her tears.

" **You two go with her"** Cocytus ordered Happy and Charla as he creates another ice wall in front of them.

"Got it!" Happy replied before going with Charla and Wendy to the med room.

Cocytus smiled to them before glaring at Robaul.

 **FREEZE!**

A blizzard of ice flies towards Robaul as it freezes his legs.

" **Haaaa!"** Cocytus then jumps up and landed a claw attack on him.

 **With Makarov and the rest**

 **Kyojin no Gekirin!**

Makarov fired light magic blasts at Hades who dodged the attack only to get hit with lightning by Laxus.

"Gramps Behind you!" Laxus exclaimed to his grandfather as his Great Grandfather, Yuri Dreyar appeared behind him with red lightning sparks dancing around his fists.

Makarov turned around only to get hit with red lightning.

"Guuuuaaaahhhh!"

"Gramps!" Laxus exclaimed while glaring at Yuri.

He was about to fly towards him only to get a magic chain wrapped around his leg.

"Wha?!" Laxus was then swing down to the ground by Hades.

"Guaah!"

"Laxus!" The Raijinshuu exclaimed as they were still in their fight.

Makarov grunted as he used his hands to get up.

Yuri was about to fire another lightning blast to his son only for thorns coming out of the floor, stopping him.

" **Let Mard Geer assists you"** Mard Geer then grabs Yuri as he flies up with him only to dive bomb as Mard Geer throws him.

A crater was formed and Yuri disappears

Jackal appeared beside Laxus as he punches Hades who blocked it.

" **Stupid, anything that I touch or touches me will go…"** Jackal grinned to Hades whose hands started to glow.

" **Boom!"** Hades hands exploded as he disintegrated.

 **Lucy, Brandish**

"Loke! Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed as she summons Leo and Virgo.

"Got it Lucy!" "Yes, Princess!"

Loke then started to punched with Regulus's power towards Imitia who used her shield to guard and Virgo who was helping out Lily started to have close combat with Zancrow.

"Brandish!" Lucy called out to her while dodging a black fire ball from Zancrow.

Brandish who was still dealing with her own battle turned her head to her only to turn back as she dodged a sword attack.

"What?!" Brandish exclaimed to her.

"Is there anyway to stop all of this!?" She asked her.

They then jumped and landed back to back to each other while facing their opponents.

"We need to destroy the collar on Neinhart!" Brandish explained while kicking a piece of stone as it enlarges and hits her opponent.

"aim for the red gem on it" Brandish pointed to Neinhart's collar.

"Got it! Virgo!" Lucy complied then she summoned back Virgo.

 **Open the Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!**

Sagittarius appears as always saluting to her.

"And!" Lucy added in

 **Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!**

Lucy's attires transform as she was now holding a bow and arrow.

"Alright Sagittarius! aim for the red gem on that guy's collar Ok!" Lucy exclaimed while pulling the arrow on the bow.

"OK Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius complied to her.

"Wait! If you used too much force you might accidently kill Neinhart-sama!" Marin shouted out at her.

"I.. don't care!. Just … do it!" Neinhart exclaimed while gritting his teeth to stop his body from moving.

"Don't worry! Me and Sagittarius will put and end to all of this!" Lucy replied with a smile.

They then pulled their arrow back as they aimed at the red gem on the collar.

Lucy took a deep breath before exhaling.

All of the sudden Imitia and Zancrow appeared above her as they were about to launch an attack on Lucy.

"Lucy!" "Above you!" Loke and Lily yelled out to her.

But before Zancrow and Imitia could fire their attacks, Tempester and Ezel appeared behind them.

 **Dodon!**

 **Tenga Goken: Onimaru!**

They blasted Imitia and Zancrow away from Lucy as they landed on the ground with a big thud.

" **Do it!"** Ezel exclaimed to her

Lucy and Sagittarius fired their arrows as the two arrows become one and zips through and hits the red gem on the collar.

 **CRACK! (GLASS SHATTERS SOUND)**

The Collar on Neinhart then shatters as its shards falls to the ground

Neinhart falls on his back as all of the Historia disappears.

"Fuuuu" Lucy huffs out as she was sweating from the extreme pressure.

"Neinhart-sama!" Marin exclaimed before teleporting near him.

He then grabs Neinhart by the shoulders and lifted him up and saw there were no wounds on him as the only thing that was destroyed was the collar.

"Thank.. you" Neinhart thanked them before going unconscious.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the fight was over.

But unknown to them, faraway on a house's roof. Three figures with one of them holding binoculars was watching the entire fight.

 **Borderlands of Alvarez**

Natsu and his companions were walking through a desert as the wind blows on them.

"-Sniff- -Sniff- this way" Natsu who smelled the air walk through the path he was heading while Zeref and the rest follow him.

Suddenly Natsu raised his hand up saying "Halt"

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Zeref asked him.

Natsu started sniffing the air again only to get a confused face.

"the scent is changing direction. His now heading there" Natsu then pointed to the east side of their position.

"No wait" Natsu exclaimed before sniffing the air again.

"He's heading there now" Natsu then turns around to south of him.

"What the hell! He's everywhere!" he growled while getting more frustrated.

"Uncle! Calm down!" August put his hand on Natsu's shoulder as his uncle was getting frustrated by the second.

"-Huff- -huff- damnit!" Natsu breath in and out while trying to calm himself down.

Natsu then raised up his hand and a stone plate raised up from the sand.

He then sat down and run his hands down his hair.

"Sorry" Natsu apologized to them while letting out a long sigh.

"don't worry Natsu. Let's take a break. You've been forcing yourself too much" Zeref assured him while placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I can't! the longer I'm out here the more dangerous it will be for Sayla and Azael" Natsu retorted while having a worried face.

"I don't know what the hell is Larcade planning, I don't like it not one bit"

"How about you contact them? That way you know that they're safe" Irene suggested to him to assure him of their safety.

"Brandish and Marin are capable of protecting your family Natsu. Put your faith in them" Zeref said to Natsu who sighed in response.

Natsu nodded before summoning a lacrima orb in his hands.

He then imbued his magic in it to communicate with Makarov.

Yet it only showed interference in the lacrima.

"Makarov? Hello?" Natsu tapped the lacrima orb as it wasn't communicating to him.

"are we out of the communication lacrima's contact radius?" Natsu asked his brother.

"No, we should still be able to contact anyone on Ishgar" Zeref replied before summoning an orb of his own

"What?" Zeref exclaimed in confusion.

Natsu then stands up and snapped his fingers as a portal appeared only for it to disappear in a second.

"What the!?" Natsu exclaimed and then snaps his fingers again and again only to get the same result.

"Irene, try contacting Invel" Zeref said to her while sporting a serious look.

But before she could do his order, an object was coming in fast as Natsu catches it with his bare hands.

It was an arrow that was imbued with magic

"We're not alone" Natsu said while turning around.

He then brakes the arrow into two as he saw far ahead was an army with roughly one hundred million soldiers.

"I believe that Larcade is responsible for our wild goose chase" August said to them as he saw that some of the soldiers are Larcade's followers.

"and the interference in the communication lacrima is also his doing as well" Irene replied to him while readying her magic.

Natsu punch his fist together while having a pissed look on him.

"if he hurts a Sayla or Azael when I'm away, **HE'S GONNA PAY!"** Natsu growled before flames surrounds his body.

He then dashes towards the army as he sends some soldiers flying.

" **LARCADE!"** (Imagine scene: Natsu having a very angry look on him)

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. The Preparation for War

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was running around helping the citizens and their injured guildmates.

"I need some help over here!" Max exclaimed while bandaging up some wounded citizens.

"This guy is bleeding bad!" Warren exclaimed while panicking.

"Please hold on to it" Lisanna said to a wounded man.

Everywhere was a huge panic as everyone was rushing to one place to another tending everyone.

While with Lucy and the others.

"Ow!" Lucy was being bandaged up by Happy as she had a nasty cut on her forearm from her fight with Michelle.

"Are you OK, Lucy?" Happy worriedly asked her.

"Damnit!" Gray gritted his teeth in pain as he punched the floor while Juvia was bandaging his torso.

"Gray-sama, please don't move too much!" Juvia scolded him while putting away some bandages to a med kit.

"is everyone accounted for?" Erza said to Mira while her body had bandage wrappings all over it as Wendy was using her magic on her back.

Mira who had a board with her nodded to Erza while having a frown on her.

"There you go, Erza-san" Wendy said to her while wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you, Wendy" Erza thanked her before trying to stand up only to fall back when she felt her legs were hurting too much.

Wendy instantly held her up while sporting a worried look as she saw that everyone was panicking.

"If only I could heal everyone like Natsu-san" Wendy muttered out.

She then saw that Cocytus and the other Nine Demon Gates were also helping out in tending the wounded as well.

suddenly the door to the medical was opened by Marin.

"Everyone! Neinhart-sama has woken up from his rest!" he exclaimed to them before going back inside.

Wendy then helps Erza walks up the stairs with the others and went in the med room.

 **In the medical room**

Neinhart who was sitting up on his bed was having a downed look as he was twiddling his thumbs together.

Jella and the rest of Crime Sorciere who woke up from their injuries were watching his every movement, just in case he really allied himself with Larcade.

Marin and Brandish who were standing by Neinhart had a sad look on them but smiled for their friend's freedom over Larcade.

Wendy and the others went in the med room and saw that everyone was there.

"Thank you for freeing me, people of Fairy Tail" Neinhart who saw them come in, instantly thanked them as he bowed his head to them.

"it's nothing Neinhart-kun" Makarov who stand beside him assured him of his gratitude.

"It is pathetic isn't it? A member of the almighty Spriggan 12 was made into a pawn by Larcade" Neinhart said in a sad voice.

"I'm a horrible excused for being a member"

Brandish comforted him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"All that matters, your freed Neinhart-sama" Marin said to him with a smile.

Neinhart nodded while smiling to them.

"Neinhart, we need your help" Brandish asked him.

"What is it?" he asked back

"when you were abducted, were Dimaria, Wall, and Bloodman there with you?" she asked him

"Yes, they were. Larcade abducted us for his revenge against Natsu-sama"

"Do you know the location of their hideout?" Marin asked him.

Neinhart shook his head saying no

"Then, Neinhart-kun. Do you have any information of what is Larcade's plan? Or are there any Ishgarian working with him?" Makarov asked him.

Neinhart nodded. "He is planning to invade Fiore, in order to obtain a magic called "Fairy Heart""

"What!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock while the others have no knowledge of such magic.

"he plans to use Fairy Heart to destroy Natsu-sama and everything he loves, and he isn't alone"

Neinhart now had a serious face on as he was about to tell them something shocking.

"there are three figures who associate themselves with him. the first is a man called Zash"

"Who's that?" Gray said with a confused look.

"Zash Caine" Jellal spoke out to them.

"Zash was a former Fiore's Secretary of State before being charged with trying to overthrow the royal family with his use of Black Magic he then fled to Stella Kingdom two years ago and words has it that Stella Kingdom was destroyed and Zash fled to Alvarez six months ago during the kingdom's destruction" He explained to them.

Ultear then used her orb as an image of Zash appeared.

Neinhart nodded. "This man is leading an army of black armored soldiers which I sensed some magic residue similar to yours" he then motions to Wendy.

"Mine?" Wendy said confused

"It's possible that the soldiers you saw were the same as this one" Ultear said to him as an image of a broken armored man was lying on the ground while being covered in rubble.

"Yes, that's the one" Neinhart exclaimed while pointing at the image.

"They're called the Quatrum Army, Artificial soldiers imbued with Dragon Slayer magic Lacrima" Ultear explained to them.

"Dragon Slayer lacrima!" Erza exclaimed to her.

"You can call them the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers"

"This is bad! How many are we talking Neinhart?!" Gray exclaimed to him.

"a thousand of them" Neinhart replied while a sweat drops the side of his face when he remembers what Larcade showed him and the others.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock to his statement.

"One Dragon Slayer is already hard enough to beat but a thousand!? We won't stand a chance!" Lucy exclaimed to them.

"Be at ease, the soldiers that I witness were still in stasis as they were in their standby mode" Neinhart assured them only to be wronged in the future.

"What of the two individuals left, Neinhart?" Brandish asked him.

"the other one is a former wizard saints of Ishgar who calls himself, God Serena" he replied to her.

"God Serena!" Makarov exclaimed to him.

"Reports coming from the council that stated God Serena has disappeared a week ago before all of this" Ultear inform them

"was he captured like all of you?" Makarov asked him.

"No, he is an ally to Larcade" Neinhart replied to him.

Makarov felt sweats forming on his face.

"and the last one?" Lucy asked him.

"the last one is the one I still have a hard time believing that he actually allied with Larcade" Neinhart put a hand on his head while having a scared look.

"Who is it, Neinhart?" Brandish asked him.

"The last one is…." Neinhart replied before gulping down his throat

"The Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

Neinhart nodded. "Larcade and Acnologia teamed up in creating a plan to destroy Natsu-sama"

"Acnologia was to lure Natsu-sama and Emperor Spriggan with August-sama and Irene-sama, away from here as they will halt their return to here"

"We need to contact Natsu-san and tell him that it's a trap, Master!" Wendy exclaimed to him.

Makarov nodded then summons the lacrima orb Natsu gave him.

"It is useless" Neinhart said as to make everyone surprised from his statement.

"Larcade created an anti-communication and an anti-teleportation barrier all over Fiore. Making communication to the outside useless"

"That means Natsu-san can't use his teleportation magic!" Wendy exclaimed to him

"Exactly" Neinhart nodded to her.

"Neinhart-sama how far is the radius of the barrier?" Marin asked him.

Neinhart shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know the answer.

"But what I do know is Larcade placed several support Lacrima in six locations" Neinhart spoke out to them.

"Where!?" Makarov asked him.

Ultear then created an image of a map of Ishgar near Neinhart.

Neinhart then starts pointing to six spots on the map as a red dot appeared on the places he points to.

"if we can take those out Natsu-sama and the rest can come and aid us"

"One problem though" Makarov said while scratching his beard.

"three locations are too far away from us" he points to three locations that are on the far side of where Fairy tail is.

"Wait! These three locations are near Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth. We can ask them for help!" Lucy exclaimed while pointing at the map.

Makarov nodded "I'll inform them" he then exited the med room and went to his office.

"Everyone, for now we need to start preparing for Larcade's next attack" Erza instructed them all as they all nodded to her and went out the medical room.

 **In the guild hall**

Sayla who heard the whole thing, grimaced on the thought that Larcade would be able to use the so-called Fairy Heart in order to destroy her beloved.

Her thoughts were broken by Azael who called out to her.

"Mama?" Azael called out to his mother while having a confused face.

Sayla smiled softly to him as she caressed her son's head.

"Mama won't let anything happen to you, Azael" she spoke softly to her son.

She then kisses his forehead as Azael giggles from the affection.

"I promise" Sayla said as she hugs her little boy.

She then looks out to the front entrance of the guild and saw that the sun was setting.

""Natsu-sama, please come back safely""

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	6. The Start of Ragnarok

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **The next day**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Night time**

Everyone had evacuated Magnolia to a safe shelter far away as the other guilds were heading out to destroy the support lacrima for the anti-communication and the anti-teleportation barrier as well.

Now everyone was preparing themselves for anything that comes to their home.

In the guild were everyone as they had set out guard post all over Magnolia while communicating with them.

"Warren, any sign of the enemy?" Erza asked him as he had a huge holographic map of Magnolia at the center part of the guild.

"Not yet, I haven't picked up on any signs of them." he replied while holding a tablet that had cables connected to it.

"make sure to check every inch of the area. We have to defend our home no matter what!" Makarov exclaimed while holding his staff.

Warren nodded to him.

"a diversion tactic from the enemy would be what they would use if they are to attack a wide scale nation" a voice spoke out to them

"First Master" Makarov turned around as Mavis appeared to them.

"the enemies are waiting for the right time to strike so we must not let our guard down" Mavis instructed while looking at the map.

"we may be outnumbered but we can't lose hope. for our friends are always with us" she said while smiling.

"First master" Makarov said while being awed at her speech.

"Warren, what's the current location on Brandish and the others?" Mavis asked him.

"They're arrived at their designated location and are now advancing towards three out of six supports lacrima near us" Warren replied as a chibi sign of Brandish, Marin, and Neinhart were moving on the screen as they were heading to three location that had a circle mark on it.

"then, how's it going with Mard Geer and the others? What's their ETA" Gray asked while putting away some chairs to the storage room.

"they arrived at their guild and will be back with reinforcement in thirty minutes or so" Warren replied to him as the map shows a sign of Tartaros's guild symbol on it as it was moving towards Magnolia.

"Let's hope that they'll arrived on time" Lucy said while having a worried look.

Mavis and the others nodded as they all then went out to start surveying the area.

At the other side of the guild were Sayla, Wendy and Azael as they were trying to put the little boy to sleep.

 **Tartaros temporary living quarters**

"Come on Azael-chan. Time to go to bed" Wendy said while trying to catch the little boy with KemoKemo

"Nuuuu!" KemoKemo blocks Azael path only for him to change directions.

"Noo!" Azael retorted

He then ducks down by the bed and hid under it.

"Azawel wans to Pway!" Azael retorts as he was about to cry in a temper

Sayla sighed tiredly as the one who could easily make Azael go to bed was her husband.

She then sits down on her knees by the bed where Azael was hiding.

"Azael" Sayla called out to her son.

"nooo!" Azael retorted while going further into the bed.

"Didn't you promise Papa to be a good boy?" she asked softly to her son.

"Papa wants you to be a good boy with Mama and Wendy. Papa will be sad if you weren't a good boy"

Azael had a sad face when he remembered his promise with his father.

"so, let's go to bed. so that Papa will be happy when he comes home" she said while looking under the bed to her son as she had a soft smile to him.

Azael then crawls out of the bed and laid his head on Sayla's lap.

"Sowwy" Azael muttered out an apology to his mother.

Sayla smiled and caressed his head.

"It's okay Azael. Now let Mama read you a story so that you can go to sleep" She then carried her son up to his crib and settled him in.

Wendy went to take Azael's little blanket that had a dragon face that looks like Igneel only chibi knitted to it.

She then covers Azael's little body with it and KemoKemo pulls out a dragon doll for him to cuddle with.

Sayla then had a children story book appeared in her hand as she opens it.

"Once upon a time…" Sayla started to tell the story of how Igneel met Natsu and their adventure to her little boy.

After the story was done, Azael was now fast asleep while hugging his dragon like teddy bear.

"Good night Azael" Sayla whispered as she kissed her son's head.

Wendy smiled to her and then turn on the nightlight lacrima on the desk so that Azael won't be scared from the dark.

Sayla then reached out a hand as a green barrier surrounded Azael's crib before disappearing.

"With this he won't be waking up from any racket" Sayla said while walking to the door.

Wendy and KemoKemo followed as well and closed the door not before sneaking a peek to Azael's crib and then closed it gently.

 **In the guild hall**

Everyone was now watching the map intensely as to see if their any signs of the enemy.

"the north, the south, the east and the west. Where will you come first Larcade?" Makarov said while watching the map.

Suddenly it turns dark as wind blew all over Magnolia as some black fog was slowly misting up the area before the lights went back on.

"What in the world was that!?" Makarov muttered out while looking at the map.

Alerts sound started to rang out as multiple red dots appeared on the west side of the map to Magnolia.

"they're here!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"Warren! How many do you see!" Mavis exclaimed to him.

"30…40…50! fifty airships are coming up on the readings and their heading here fast!" Warren exclaimed in reply.

Everyone's eyes went wide open as they all scrambled out of the guild.

 **Outside the guild**

Everyone went out as they saw giant airships the size of their guild flying towards Magnolia.

"all members, attention! The enemy is coming from the sky! 50 aircrafts are coming our way! Prepare for battle!" Mavis exclaimed as the airships were now a mile near Magnolia.

Everyone then dispersed as they all went to their positions.

 **In the aircraft**

"hahahaha! it's nice to smell the fresh air of a destroyed town!" Zan who was leading the aircrafts laughed out while grinning.

"fire the cannons!" Zan exclaimed as all of the flying ships started to fire at Magnolia.

All of the ships on his signal started to fire their magic cannons at Magnolia only for a barrier appeared protecting it.

"a magic barrier?!" Zan exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

 **In the Kardia Catherdal**

"you ok Fried!?" Bickslow exclaimed to his Rune mage friend as he was kneeling down on a purple magic circle.

"yeah" Fried replied while imbuing more of his magic to the magic barrier.

"Warren, Fried's enchantments are standing against their attacks! What's next!?" Evergreen called out in the telepathic communication link with Warren.

 **In the guild**

"First Master, Fried's enchantments won't last longer against their attacks!" Makarov exclaimed while looking outside and see the explosions on the barrier.

"it's alright! We're in luck that this is a smaller scale of an attack" Mavis replied while looking at the holograph screen.

"Warren! Initiate plan "Twin Strike!"" Mavis ordered out to him.

"Got it" Warren replied while saluting

"We're counting on you. Bisca!" Mavis said in the telepathic link to her.

 **Outside of Magnolia**

The Connels and some of the guild's members were positioned outside of the town.

Bisca was looking on a scope as in their position was the former Phantom Lord's weapon, Jupiter cannon as Bisca was targeting the flying ships.

"You can count on me, First Master!" she replied while focusing on the ship where they were.

"Go Mama!" Asuka cheered for her mother with her father beside her.

"Asuka step back a bit!" Alzack exclaimed while holding his daughter's shoulders.

"We've got company!" Max who was there with them exclaimed as some soldiers appeared and was charging towards them.

"We need to hold them off till Bisca can shoot!" Alzack exclaimed while holding up his magic revolvers.

The rest nodded as they charged at the incoming soldiers.

"Kinana, keep them safe!" Alzack exclaimed to her while starting to shoot with his revolvers at some soldiers.

"Ok!" Kinana replied while pulling back Asuka behind her.

 **In the sky**

"Let's go, Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed while flying with the help of Lily.

"Yes!" She replied while being helped flying from Charla.

They then dashed towards the ships as they strike them down while they fly away at some incoming blasts.

 **On the ships**

"Annoying flies!" Zan growled out in annoyance as he saw that ten ships were already down from Gajeel and Wendy's attacks.

"get lost!" Zan then fired a magic blast onto Gajeel which hits Lily on his back.

"Gaaah!" Lily grunted out in pain.

"Lily!" Gajeel exclaimed as they were falling down to the ground.

"Gajeel-san! Lily!" Wendy exclaimed as they dashed to their falling friends.

"that takes care of the pests" Zan said while grinning.

"Zan-sama! Two enemies are coming our way!" a solider exclaimed to him while pointing up at the sky.

"Huh?" Zan the turns around and saw Erza with Kagura who was flying with the help of Happy, coming towards them.

"well well well if it isn't the red head, and looks like she brought a friend" Zan grinned as he pulls out his swords.

"this is going to be good!" Zan said while licking his blades.

 **Near Zan's ship**

"Let's go Kagura!" Erza exclaimed while in her Flight Armor.

Kagura nodded as they were heading towards the enemy's ships.

 **With Bisca and the others**

"Bisca! is it still not ready?!" Droy exclaimed while beating up some soldiers with his Knuckle Plants.

"80%...85%...90%...95%...100%! it's ready!" Bisca exclaimed as she now targeted the ships by looking at the scope.

"FOCUSED MAGIC CANNON: JUPITER! FIRE!" Bisca pulls the trigger as Jupiter fired a magic blast that coming straight towards the flying ships.

 **With Zan**

"Zan-sama! Incoming giant magic blast straight ahead!" the soldiers exclaimed as they saw the magic blast was coming towards them.

"it's futile! you Fairy Runts!" Zan then slashed his swords at the incoming blast as it dispersed but it managed to destroy some nearby ships.

 **With Bisca and the others**

"no way!" Bisca exclaimed while looking shock at what just happened.

 **With Gajeel and the others**

"he deflected the beam!?" Gajeel said while looking up.

"looks like we've got to do this old school"

"y-yeah!" Lily replied as he grunts from the pain on his back.

"Wait!" Wendy exclaimed while healing his wound.

"guys look!" Charla exclaimed while pointing at some ships that were landing.

"tch! Let's have Erza and Kagura handle the flying ships! We handle these bastards first!" Gajeel said while turning into his Iron Dragons Scales.

Wendy nodded as Lily who recovered enough, and Charla transformed into their fighting form.

"LET'S GO!" Gajeel exclaimed as he with the others charged towards the enemies.

 **On the ships**

Kagura and Erza landed on Zan's ship as they were facing off against him.

"Hello Red Head! Long time no see" Zan said while grinning.

Erza readied her swords at him while keeping a close eye on his movements.

"and you are?" Zan asked to Kagura who was beside Erza.

"Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Hell. And I came to aid my friends" Kagura said while holding Archenemy in her hands as she went into a drawing pose.

"heh? A fly and a fish working together? How laughable!" Zan then dashed towards them as he slashes his swords at Erza and Kagura.

Erza and Kagura dodge his attack as they jumped up and landed behind him.

 **Kardia Catherdal**

"what the!?" Fried exclaimed as he had a shock look on him.

"what's wrong Fried?!" Bickslow exclaimed to him.

"There's a hole in the barrier on the north side!" Fried replied back while trying to fix the hole.

"Warren!" Evergreen exclaimed to Warren to let them know.

 **North side of Magnolia**

A bunch of soldiers in white armor were marching their way in Magnolia while being leaded by a huge mechanical man.

The huge mechanical man was Wall Eehto's puppet as it scans the area to where Fried and the others were.

 **Fairy Tail**

"Warren! Contact the closest members there and send them in!" Mavis exclaimed to him while looking at the screen as several red dots appeared on the north side of Magnolia.

"I didn't foresee the enemy having an enchantment canceller!" She said while sweat was sliding down her face.

"Got it! The closest ones are!" Warren said while looking at his tablet

"Elfman! Mira! Lisanna! Gray! And Juvia!" Warren exclaimed as the said members heard him.

 **In the town**

" _get to the north side of Magnolia and hold off the soldiers!"_ Warren's voice exclaimed to them as they nodded and then started to run towards there.

 **In the guild**

"Oh no!" Warren exclaimed while looking at his tablet.

"What's wrong Warren!?" Makarov exclaimed to him.

"On the East! On the East I'm reading 30! no 50 giant life signs moving towards Magnolia!" he exclaimed to him.

"What?!" Makarov gasped in shock as to see 50 giant red dots appeared on the map

 **East side of outside Magnolia**

Giant rock golems were slowly making their way towards Magnolia while being followed by White Armrored soldiers.

"let's get this party started!" Gorge laughed out loud while sitting on top of one of the golems.

 **In the guild hall**

"how did they get past Bosco!?" Warren exclaimed while looking at the map.

"they got us cornered on three sides!?" Makarov said with wide eyes.

"Not only that!" Warren said while shaking.

He turns around as they all saw he was crying

"on the south side! There are a hundred of ships coming from the air and the sea and are heading towards us! We're cornered on all sides! There's nowhere to run!" Warren exclaimed in tears.

Makarov and Mavis face paled as they saw that Magnolia was cornered on all sides.

""no matter how I predict the outcome! My calculations are always wrong!"" Mavis said in her mind while having fear on her face.

"Fear not" a voice rang out in the telepathic link

Everyone was surprised at the voice as they saw on the map, some of the enemys ships' reading signs were replaced with X marks rapidly.

"this is!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock.

"We've return with help" the voice spoke again as they saw a symbol appeared on the south side.

"this reading! Its!" Warren exclaimed while looking at his tablet.

 **On the south side of Magnolia**

The flying ships were crashing down as flying creatures were tearing them apart.

"Tartaros have arrived" Mard Geer said while smiling as they were all riding on Plutogrim.

"Let the massacring begins" he then snaps his fingers as flying henchdemons came out of their guild and were destroying the ships.

"let's go with a bang!" Jackal said while swiping the air with his hands

 **Bakurasen!**

A tornado of explosions appeared as it destroys some nearby ships.

 **Hyuru!**

Tempester blow out a black tornado at some flying soldiers as they were blown away.

 **Kyōsē** **no** **Sabaki**

Keyes tapped his staff on the ground as a black mist appeared from it and destroyed the ships.

"Haaa!" Kyoka uses her Muchizume as her claws pierced a ships body and she swing it at another ship destroying them both.

"how much! How much! Is this destruction worth for our master?!" Franmalth exclaimed as he ordered Tartaros's human soldiers to start firing at the enemies.

In the water, Ezel and Torafuzar appeared as they jumped high up from the sea.

 **Tenga Goken! Onimaru!**

"Ora!"

They made slashing motions with their hands as 50 ships were cut in half from their attack

Ezel and Torafuzar grinned while jumping back into the water and swim off to other ships and doing the same thing again.

 **With Wendy and the others**

 **Tenryū no Yokugeki!**

Wendy unleashed a wind attack at incoming soldiers as they were blown away.

A soldier managed to sneak up on her as the soldier was holding up his sword.

"Wendy! Behind you!" Charla exclaimed to her while dodging some magic blast

Wendy quickly turned around and saw the sword coming towards her.

"Die!" the soldiers exclaimed before suddenly.

 **Freeze!**

He was encased in ice as Wendy was surprised.

Howling was then heard as a pack of hound demons appeared and started to attack the enemies.

" **Hi there Wendy"** A voice spoke out as Wendy smiled when she turned around.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed as in front of her was Cocytus who was in his Etherious Form.

She hugged his snout while having a big smile.

" **Sorry that we're late"** Cocytus apologized to her.

Wendy shook her head.

"It's okay Cocytus-san" she said with a smile.

Cocytus smiled back before sending an ice breath at some soldiers who were near them.

"Eh? Cocytus-san how can you use your power at a human?" Wendy asked surprised.

" **-chuckle- our master changed one of the conditions of the pact as it was changed from "Etherious are not allowed to attack humans" into "Etherious are not allowed to harm residents of** **Ishgar"** **"** Cocytus explained to her in a teacher like voice while holding up a paw.

" **understand?"**

"oh" Wendy said while nodding.

Explosions rang out as Cocytus created an ice shield up front as it blocks incoming magic blasts.

" **Wendy! Get to the city and help your friends. We'll handle this"** Cocytus ordered out to her while freezing some soldiers.

"But.." Wendy retorted.

"Let's go Wendy! Let Cocytus handle this" Charla who grabbed Wendy's hand exclaimed to her.

Wendy nodded then look at Cocytus.

"Please be careful Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed while being lifted up by Charla to the air with Gajeel and Lily follow suit.

Cocytus nodded while smiling.

He then howls to the night sky as all of the hound demons went to his side

They all sneered and growls at the soldiers who were backing off.

Cocytus and the hound demons then charged towards them as they bared their fangs and claws at the soldiers who screams like little girls.

 **In the guild**

"my word" Makarov muttered out as the enemies reading on the south and west sides of Magnolia were rapidly disappearing.

"we're saved!" Warren exclaimed in tears while hugging Wakaba and Warren.

"not yet!" Mavis exclaimed while looking at the screen.

"we still have enemies on the east and north side!"

" **leave the east side to us"**

Another voice spoke out as one out of fifty giant red dots was replaced with an X mark

"this is!?" Mavis exclaimed as she saw another red dot getting replaced with an X mark

 **On the east side**

A giant golem falls down as it had smoke coming out of its chest.

" **hahaha! It's been a long time since we've done this!"**

Another golem falls down from an earthquake.

Five flying dragons appeared as they were the members of the Six Dragon Kings who came to aid their human friends.

" **Let's finish this quickly!"** Arastia exclaimed as she dashed towards a golem and used her wings to make it fall.

Illios and the others nodded as they fired roar attacks at the giant golems.

"Tch! The lizards are here!" Gorge said annoyed.

He then takes out a lacrima orb

"Linny!" Gorge shouts out as an image of Linny appeared in it.

" _yes?"_ she asked him.

"unleash the damn things!" Gorge exclaimed to her.

" _as you wish"_ she replied before her image disappeared.

Gorge then grins while looking at Arastia and the others.

Gaia punches a golem's head as it cracks before falling down.

 **ROOAAAARRRR!**

A roar was heard as Gaia and the others turned around and saw three dragons flying towards them.

" **-gasp- Zircornis! Animus! Streamius!"** Arastia exclaimed in shock as the three dragons who had chains around them, were now battling against Illios, Arostius and Gaia.

" **you three allied yourself with the enemy!"** Illios exclaimed while holding on to Animus's head.

Animus replied with a roar as his eyes glowed red.

" **Gah!"** Illios grunted out as he was pushed back from Animus tail attack.

" **Illios!"** Arastia and Levia exclaimed while holding off some of the rock golems.

" **we'll hold these three off! You two handle the golems!"** Gaia exclaimed as he punches Zirconis's head.

Arastia and Levia nodded as they attacked the remaining golems.

Arostius who was in the sky while fighting off Streamius, spotted six glowing lacrima imbedded on the three dragonheads.

" **Illios! Gaia! They're being controlled!"** Arostius exclaimed as he fired a roar attack at Streamius.

" **what?!"** they both exclaimed in shock as they also saw the glowing lacrimas imbedded on their heads.

" **I see!"** Illios exclaimed and punched Animus head as one of the lacrima's was destroyed.

Animus roared at Illios as he charged up a roar attack before firing.

Illios fired back his own roar at his as both roars collided before exploding.

" **This will be hard to deal"** Illios said before getting rammed by Animus's crystal horns.

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

"those guys have dragons on their side!?" Warren exclaimed in shock as he saw then new enemies sign of the three dragons on his tablet.

"it would seem that Larcade has somehow managed to take control of the dragons out of their own free will" Makarov said while looking out of the guild's door.

"Master!" Laki exclaimed as she runs down the stair.

"What's wrong Laki?" He asked while turning to look at her.

"Sayla! Sayla disappeared from her room!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" he gasped in shock.

"Warren! Can you get a fix on her location!?" he exclaimed to Warren.

Warren started to search on his tablet and saw Sayla's signal as she was heading north.

"I've got her!" Warren exclaimed as he swipes up on his tablet screen and a chibi image of Sayla appeared as it was heading north.

"quick! Laki, Macao and Wakaba! Go there and get her back!" Mavis exclaimed as they nodded and run out.

"Did the enemy managed to sneak in and captured her?" Makarov said with a worried face.

Unknown to them, KemoKemo was sneaking past them as he bounced up and down to catch up with Laki and the others.

"Nuuuu" KemoKemo said while bouncing up and down.

 **In Tartaros's temporary living quarters**

The explosions caused shaking as it woke up Azael.

he hugs his doll while rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Mama?" he called out as he looks around and saw no one.

He then climbs up his crib and landed on the ground while hugging his doll.

"mama?" he called out again and heard no response.

Explosions rang out as it caused the guild to shake.

Azael falls down as he was scared from hearing the explosions.

"papa" he cried out in a little voice while hugging his dragon teddy bear.

A red glow appeared as it shines in the room.

Azael looks up and saw a red glowing silhouette of a person standing beside him **(think of it as a silhouette of Natsu only no face nor anything as it was just a glowing red figure)**

"papa?" Azael said while hugging his doll.

The glowing figure bends down and caressed his head.

It then carries up Azael as it walks towards his crib before settling him back into bed.

Azael looks up at the glowing figure as it covers his little body with his blanket.

"papa?" he asked again before getting his face caressed by the glowing figure.

Azael started to get drowsy as the glowing figure hand was warm and soothing.

He then falls back to sleep as the glowing figure disappeared as a blood red gemstone was where it was.

The gemstone then floated to Azael's dragon teddy bear as it disappears into it.

"Papa" Azael muttered out in his sleep as he hugged his dragon teddy bear tighter.

 **With Natsu and the others**

"huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!" Natsu breaths in and out as he was standing on top of a pile of beaten up soldiers.

"when I get my hands on Larcade, he's in a world of pain!" He growls while wiping away some sweat with his arm.

"Natsu, we cleaned up on our side" Zeref called out to his little brother while dusting off some dirt from his hand with Eileene and August walking towards them.

Natsu nodded and went to him.

"still no communication?" Natsu asked him.

Zeref shook his head saying no

"Tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue as he then tried to summon a portal.

He then heard handclaps as they both turned around to see God Serena and Zash who was applauding them.

"well done Black Salamander!" Zash applauded him as he grins to Natsu.

"who the hell are you clowns?" Natsu said while glaring at them.

"forgive my rudeness, my name is Zash Caine and this is my companion, God Serena" Zash introduced himself while gesturing himself and to God Serena.

God Serena did weird poses as his name was mentioned.

"Never heard of ya" Natsu replied before turning around and walked away with Zeref.

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you leave yet" Zash said while snapping his fingers.

In an instant, hundreds of black Armored hands came out of the ground.

Zash's Quatro Army appeared as their visors glowed red while surrounding Natsu and the others.

"Get them" Zash said grinning as one of the soldiers jumped up and was about to punch Natsu.

The fist was caught by Natsu who looks like he was pissed.

"I'm already annoyed to my limit and you clowns are wasting our time" Natsu said as the temperature was rising.

Natsu then destroys the soldier's hand and crushed its head to the ground with is fist as it was pulverized.

" **no more mercy"** Natsu then destroys three soldiers just by punching into thin air.

"Tch! kill them!" Zash exclaimed as all of the artificial soldiers started to attack Natsu and the others.

"when I get back, me and my family are going on a long vacation" Natsu said before firing a fire breath attack at some soldiers.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	7. The Beginning of the War

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **Streamius is the other dragon that appeared in Acnologia's flashback of Sonya in the Dragon Cry Movie's ending.**

 **If some of you wanted to know what Zan looks like.**

 **He's nearly identical to Zancrow while being different.**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail**

 **The White Liberias have now wage war with Ishgar and Fairy Tail to gain Fairy Heart**

 **Natsu and the others were still dealing with the enemies at Alaskita**

 **Fairy Tail and the other guilds are dealing with the army soldiers that were invading.**

 **What will happen?!**

 **With Erza and Kagura**

"Haaaa!" Erza slashed her swords at Zan who dodged them all.

"more! More! More fighting!" Zan then fired magic blasts at random direction all over the place like a mad man

Kagura and Erza did their best to dodge them all but some managed to hit them.

''Aaah" "Gaah" They both fell down as they were exhausted.

"-huff- huff- looks like he's powered up since the last time we fought" Erza said while catching her breath.

"I still can't believe this is all happening so fast" Kagura replied back with a smile.

"sorry for dragging you into this Kagura" Erza apologized as she had a flashback

 **Flashback**

Kagura was visiting Fairy Tail, when all of the sudden everyone went screaming and running as she quickly run towards Fairy Tail's guild and found out about the whole situation.

 **Flashback ends**

"it's fine" Kagura replied back as she stood up and readied her Archenemy

"for our home and for the live of an innocent child, I would gladly fight alongside all of you"

Erza nodded and smiled.

They then faced back Zan who was grinning like he was going crazy.

"come on bitches! I want to dance!" Zan then dashed towards them as his swords were ignited in flames as he used them to slashed at Erza and Kagura who blocked them with their swords.

"Haaaa!" Erza and Kagura pushed his attack back and sent a magic slash at him.

 **North side of Magnolia**

"ORAAAA!" Gray exclaimed as he sends ice lances at some soldiers.

"haaa!" Juvia uses her water slicer to attack a nearby soldier and did to another who was close.

Juvia and Gray then back to back each other while facing their enemies.

"-huff- huff- there's no end to them!" Gray exclaimed while punching a nearby soldier.

"Gray-sama! Above!" Juvia exclaimed as she and Gray jumps away from two soldiers who look like robotic soldiers stomps down at where they were standing before.

"more of them?!" Gray exclaimed while facing off one robotic soldier that was near him.

"tch! Aise Make!" Gray then readied his pose only to be shocked as the robotic soldier ignited its fist in flames and attacked him.

"Fire?!" Gray exclaimed as he had slight burn marks on his hands from defending against the attack.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she saw the other one was about to attack her.

"Juvia is water, physical won't work on Juvia" she turned her body into water as the soldier attack went through her.

Juvia smiled but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with shock when steam came out of the attack and damaged her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Juvia screams in pain as she fell down and holds her waist that was steaming.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lisanna exclaimed while flying towards them.

In front of her appeared another robotic soldier as it punches Lisanna's back with its hammered gestured hands.

"Kyaaaa!" she fell down and skidded as she countered attack using her cat soul.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!" Lisanna swipes her claws at the soldier who stood there as her attacks did no damage whatsoever.

"What!?" she then jumped away from an incoming fist.

"this guys body is too hard!"

"Lisanna move!" Elfman exclaimed as he had pulled back his fist.

"ORAAAA!" Elfman punched the soldier as it was sent skidded back a bit.

"how's that?!" he then readied another punch only to change into defence as another solider appeared and the disappeared in front of him as it kicks Elfman's back.

"Guaaah!"

"Elfman/-nichan/-san!" Gray and the others exclaimed while backing off from the robotic soldiers.

"these guys..!?" Gray look at the four soldiers that appeared as he sweated a bit.

"are they tailored to our weakness!?"

"wait a minute..!" Gray then realized something as he turns around.

"Mira doesn't have a weakness!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mirajane screams as another robotic solider who appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her head as purple aura flowed from its hands and into Mira's head.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screams as tears fall out of her eyes.

"their using nightmares to attack her?!" Gray exclaimed in disbelieve.

Gray then saw another robotic soldier but it was different as it was bigger and looks like it was trying to find something.

"these things must be Wall Eehto's puppets that Brandish warned us about!" Lisanna exclaimed to them.

"she said that this Wall guy uses Weakness magic that scans someone's weakness and creates a puppet to attack it"

"Target confirmed. Heading towards Target" Wall Eehto's puppet said in a robotic language as it suddenly rockets towards the Katherdal.

"this is bad!" Gray exclaimed while looking at Wall Eehto's puppet that was heading towards the Katherdal.

"Fried-san and the others are in danger!" Juvia exclaimed before they all jumped away from the robotic soldier's attack.

 **With Bisca and the others**

" **Tornado Shot!"** Alzack exclaimed as he fired a wind blast at some remaining soldiers as they were sent flying away.

"Phew! Bisca! Is the Jupiter cannon ready!" Alzack exclaimed as he and the others were exhausted.

"almost!" Bisca replied to him.

"Max! get Warren to contact Erza and Kagura to get them out of there!" Bisca exclaimed as she saw from the scope that the both swordswomen were still in a duel with their opponent.

"Gotcha!" Max replied as he started to contact Warren via communication Lacrima.

 **With Erza and Kagura**

Erza and Kagura were in a stalemate against Zan. As he was proving to be a problem that is hard to handle for both of them.

"Hahahaha! a fish and a fly are really an interesting combo! More! More fight!" Zan exclaimed like a maniac before firing magic blasts at Erza and Kagura all over the place.

"this man is going crazy!" Kagura exclaimed while jumping away from the attacks.

" _Erza! Kagura! The Jupiter Cannon is almost ready for another shot! Get out of there!"_ Warren voice spoke out in their minds as they were sweating a bit at the difficult task of getting away.

" _easier said than done!"_ she replied

Erza then saw that Zan's left side was wide open and she took the chance to attack.

"Haaaaa!"

 **CLANG!**

Zan blocked her attempt with his sword and pushed her back

 **Clang!**

 **Clang!**

 **CLANG!**

Their swords collided with each other as sparks flies from each strike.

 **CLANG!**

Their swords collided once again as Erza and Zan went into a stalemate.

"hahahahaha! Nice Red headed! Nice! Give me more!" Zan laughs out like a lunatic then put more pressure on his sword.

"tch!" Erza sweated as the immense strength Zan was giving was overwhelming.

" _Warren! Tell Bisca to fire the cannon!" Erza exclaimed to Warren in the telepathic link_

" _but.."_

" _just do it!"_

"Erza! Move!" Kagura exclaimed behind Zan.

Erza's eyes widen in surprised as she nodded then kicked away Zan from her.

When Zan was pushed back, the gravity around him started to get heavier as he fell down while using his swords to try to stand up.

"Little…bitch!" Zan growled at Kagura whose sword had a purple glow around it.

 **With Bisca and the others**

" _Now Bisca, Fire!" Warren exclaimed to her without telling her about Erza_

Bisca nodded as the cannon glowed in white light before getting sucked in.

"Fire!" Bisca pulled the trigger as Jupiter fires.

 **With Erza and the others.**

"this thing….won't!" Zan sneered out as he was using his body to get up.

"this is a war you people are bringing. For our home we will do anything to protect it!" Kagura exclaimed as the gravity pressure on Zan started to get heavier.

"Guaahhh!" Zan exclaimed as he fell down on the floor as it cracks from the pressure.

"let's go Kagura. We're done here" Erza said to her while re-equip her Flight Armor.

Kagura nodded as Happy flied to them, he was hiding the whole time to avoid the duel.

Happy latches on Kagura's back and floated up with her.

"Wait! You bitch! We're not done here!" Zan exclaimed as he gritted his teeth while still lying down on the floor from Kagura's magic.

"Zan!" Erza exclaimed to him while in the sky with Kagura and Happy.

"you might be an enemy, but I have respect for your abilities in swordsmanship and in magic. Therefore, if we ever met again after all of this. I would like to have a duel with you, Fair and Square" Erza said while smiling as she and the others fly away from the ship.

Zan's face went into a surprised one before he smiled crazy.

"hahaha…hahah. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zan laughs out as the magic beam destroyed the ship he was in as other nearby ships was also destroyed.

Erza and Kagura were watching the whole destruction as they smiled sadly for Zan.

"Erza, there's still enemies in the town. we need to go there" Happy said to her while breaking the silence.

Erza nodded.

"Let's go" Erza said as she flied towards Magnolia.

Kagura and Happy followed as well.

 **In The streets of Magnolia**

Sayla was getting carried away by Kia and Kaya who managed to kidnapped her.

"come on Kia! Hussle!" Kaya exclaimed to her sister as they were carrying up Sayla

"I know, Kaya!" Kia replied back as they were escaping with their kidnapped prisoner.

"fu fu fu! Those Fairies are bunch of panickies! It was so easy to kidnap this cow girl!" Kaya said while carrying Sayla.

 **Flashback**

 **In Fairy Tail**

Sayla was walking towards her son's room to check on him.

When suddenly Kia and Kaya appeared behind her as Kaya muffled Sayla's mouth with a napkin and Sayla fell unconscious.

 **Flashback ends**

"but man! This bitch is heavy!" Kia exclaimed while carrying Sayla.

"stop right there!" a yell stopped them as Kia and Kaya turned around and saw Macao and the others coming at them.

"shit! Hussle it!" Kaya exclaimed to Kia as they fastened their running.

"oh no you don't!" Macao exclaimed.

" **Purple Snare!"** a purple flame circled around Kia's leg as it pulled her leg back ad both Kia and Kaya fell down as Sayla fell as well.

"Wakaba!" Macao shouted to his friend.

"Gotcha!" Wakaba exclaimed back as puffs of smoke came out of his mouth as they cushioned Sayla's fall.

"you did it!" Laki exclaimed as she went to Sayla.

"you bastard!" Kia exclaimed as she stands up and looks pissed.

"you'll pay for breaking my nail!" Kaya exclaimed while getting up as she holds up a staff while Kia had a whip.

"like we let you take her away!" Laki exclaimed as she carried back Sayla.

Sayla then woke up as she was confused at where she was.

"Where?" Sayla woke up as her head was dizzy.

"Sayla, are you okay?" Laki asked her.

"I think so" Sayla said while standing up with the help of Laki

"tch! When we're done with you three. We'll take her away from here!" Kaya exclaimed as her staff glowed black.

"I think not" Sayla retorted while facing them.

"I order you!" Sayla exclaimed while reaching a hand towards Kia and Kaya.

Kia and Kaya were confused at what she was doing before they suddenly felt drowsy.

"go to sleep" Sayla then turned back to look at Laki and the others.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Sayla thanked them while smiling.

Laki shook her head.

"it's fine. Now let's get you back in case your son wakes up" Laki said to her while using her Wood magic to bind down Kaya and Kia.

Sayla nodded as she walks with them back to the guild.

 **In Cardia Katherdal**

Fried and the others were in an immense stand off as Wall Eehto's puppets have busted in to the Church and Bickslow and Ever were having a hard time dealing with the Weakness Soldiers.

"this is getting us nowhere!" Bickslow exclaimed while grunting on the ground with Ever in the same state as well.

"Target confirmed, eliminating!" Wall exclaimed as Missile pods appeared from his shoulder pads and fired missiles at Fried who couldn't move as the Justsu-shiki was making him immobilized.

""Fried!"" Ever and Bickslow shouted at their friends as the missile started to get near him.

"Damn it!" Fried saw the missile getting closer as he almost undid the Jutsu Shiki.

 **Tenryū no Hōkō!**

A blast of wind came and destroyed the missiles as they exploded.

"wha?!" Fried said in shock.

Wendy and Charla appeared in front of him as they faced off against Wall.

"we're here to help, Fried-san!" Wendy said in a determined voice.

"Wendy? Charla?" Ever exclaimed in surprised.

"enemies appeared. Deploying Weakness soldiers!" Wall said before two more Weakness Soldiers appeared and dashed towards Wendy and Charla.

But before they could get near Wendy and Charla. Both of the Weakness soldiers were destroyed by Erza and Kagura who appeared there.

"Erza-san! Kagura-san!" Wendy exclaimed in surprised.

"looks like we made it in time" said Kagura

"Yeah" Erza replied back.

"enemies appeared. Enemies count are 8. Outnumbered. Course of action.."

Wall Eehto's puppets started to transform as it was getting larger.

"ELIMINATE!"

It then fired lasers at everyone as it destroyed the church's wall.

"kyaa!" Wendy yelps as a laser grazed her side.

"Wendy!" Charla exclaimed before jumping away from an incoming laser.

"haaa!" Erza deflected a beam with her sword and dashed towards Wall.

" **Re-quip!"**

Erza's Armor glowed before it suddenly disappeared.

"Wha!?" she was then punched away from a Weakness Soldier who appeared behind her.

"Gah!"

"Erza!" Kagura exclaimed to her friend before starting to use her magic at Wall.

" **Gravity Increase! 50X!"**

The gravity around Wall started to get heavier before it turned back to normal.

Kagura's eyes widen in surprised before getting kicked in the gut from a weakness soldier who appeared out of nowhere.

"Kagura-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she runs towards her.

She was stopped from a Weakness Soldier who grabbed her head and throwed here away.

"AAAAAhhh!"

"Wendy!" Charla exclaimed in shock before feeling her body returned to her original form.

"My Transformation!" Charla saw that a Weakness soldier had his had glowed white while saying "Transformation Spell Released".

"Charla!" Happy exclaimed before getting his Tail grabbed and thrown away.

"it's no use! These things know our weaknesses!" Fried exclaimed as the rune circle around him started to get smaller as the barrier surrounding Magnolia started to shrink.

"No Fried-san! Don't stop the Jutsu-Shiki!" Wendy exclaimed to her while blocking her opponent's attacks.

Fried stopped his attempt.

"we need Fried-san to save the town. leave them to us, Fried-san!" Wendy exclaimed to him before getting thrown away from her opponent.

"Wendy!" Fried shouted as he could only watch his friends fighting.

""I need to help them! But how?!"" Fried gritted his teeth in anger.

Wendy who got up from the floor, saw that both Wall and her Weakness Soldier was closing in on her as they raised a fist at her.

"Wendy! Look out!" Fried shouted to her.

She raised up her hands to defend and braced herself from the attack.

But it didn't came as she saw that they both stopped their fists mid-air.

"Get….away….Hurry!" Wall muttered out to her as his body was shaking.

Wendy didn't know what was happening but complied to what Wall said to her.

She jumps away as both of her opponents punched the wall where Wendy was. As both of them turned around to look at Wendy

"Listen!….fight…..the…..other….soldiers….instead" Wall said to her before his eyes glowed red as fired Missiles at Everyone.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

""Fight the other soldiers instead?"" Wendy thought in her mind before realizing what he meant.

"Everyone! Fight the other soldiers instead!" Wendy exclaimed as she went to Charla's Weakness Soldier.

"fight the other soldiers instead? Of course!" Fried then contacted Warren.

"To everyone who is fighting a Weakness soldier, you need to fight the other one instead of your own!"

 **With Gray and the others**

" _To everyone who is fighting a Weakness soldier, you need to fight the other one instead of your own!"_

Fried voice spoke out in the telepathic link as everyone heard his message.

"read you loud and clear, Fried!" Gray exclaimed while smiling as he attacks Juvia's Weakness soldier.

Juvia attack Gray's Weakness Soldier, and Lisanna attacks Elfman's. who the latter attack the one Mira was getting attacked from.

 **Back with Wendy and the others**

"Haaaa!" Erza destroyed Kagura's Weakness Soldier as Kagura did the same to hers.

All of the Weakness Soldier were destroyed leaving Wall the only one left.

"Weakness Soldiers annihilated. Next course of action." Wall said before missiles pods opened all over his body.

"DESTROY ENCHANTMENT CASTER!" The missiles were fired as all of it were heading straight towards Fried.

"Fried-san!" Wendy screams as she saw the missile getting closer to him.

 **BOOM!**

Explosions were heard as the spot where Fried was, had black smoke all over the place.

When the smoke whooshed away, it revealed Bickslow and Ever as they were protecting Fried.

"Bickslow! Ever!" Erza and Fried exclaimed as they saw the both of them fall down unconscious.

"Missiles did not destroyed target, deploying blade!" A Long Blade came out of Wall's hand as he dashed towards Fried.

"Like I let you!" Kagura and Erza shouted as they went in from of him and tried to stop him.

But their actions were proved futile as both of them were sent flying to the wall from Wall's fists.

"Erza-san! Kagura-san!"

Wendy faced Wall as Wind started to gather around her as her hair turned pink

" **Metsuryū Ōgi! Shōha Tenkūsen!"** a burst of wind exploded into a twister making Wall skidded on the floor as he withstood the attack.

"No way!" Wendy exclaimed in shock as she saw that her attack did no damage at all.

"obstacles appeared in front of target. ELIMINATE!" Wall's front chest opened revealing a miniaturized magic cannon.

It then started to charge energy at Wendy and Fried as both were unable to move.

"Wendy! Move!" Fried shouted out to her as she could not hear him.

But before the magic blast could be fired, a ball of fire attacked Wall's back as he halts the charge attack.

Wall turns around and spotted a little black furry ball.

Wendy saw his movement and her eyes widen when she saw KemoKemo at the front Entrance.

"Nuuuu" KemoKemo said while walking towards Wall.

"KemoKemo! Run!" Wendy screams as she saw that Wall was deploying his blade at KemoKemo.

"Target acquired. ELIMINATE!" Wall then strike down his blade at KemoKemo who quickly jumps away.

Wall started to slice around his blade all over the place while KemoKemo dodged them all with his incredible speed.

"KemoKemo!" Wendy said in amazement.

Wall was struggling as he could not catch KemoKemo.

"Target speed unmeasurable, can not apprehend Target" Wall said as he was pushed back by KemoKemo who headbutted him.

"Nuuuu!" KemoKemo exclaimed out while having a serious face.

Suddenly Wall's hand grabs KemoKemo who landed from his jumping.

"Target captured" Wall said as he stands up and came out his blade as he readied it at KemoKemo.

"KemoKemo!" Wendy screams as she runs towards Wall.

" _It's okay, Wendy"_ A tiny voice spoke out as it surprised Wendy.

she saw that KemoKemo's little body was getting larger all of the sudden as Wall's hold on him was gone.

" _I couldn't protect you last time. But now I can!"_

Wendy stood in shock and in amazement as KemoKemo turned into a giant green monster.

" **ARAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAA!"** KemoKemo giant body destroyed the church roof.

Wall's body suddenly started to shake as all weapons on him popped out.

"Target enlarged, deploying all weaponry!" Wall started to fire at KemoKemo.

All of the attacks hit KemoKemo who didn't do anything about it.

Wendy and Fried saw that the attacks didn't do anything as KemoKemo roared at Wall

KemoKemo grabbed Wall with his giant hand as he slams Wall down on the ground as a crater was formed.

Wall tried to get up but could not as KemoKemo punched him without stopping as the ground shake from his punches.

Wall's body was completely destroyed as parts were scattered all over the crater, he was in.

KemoKemo shrink back down to his little form as he then jumps to Wendy's arms.

"Nuuuu!" KemoKemo exclaimed happily to her.

"KemoKemo! You're amazing!" Wendy replied with joy as she hugs the little furball.

 **Fairy Tail**

"all enemies on the south, north and West side are all defeated. Only on the east side, where Arastia and the others are still dealing with the enemy's dragons." Warren exclaimed to Makarov.

"Yosh!" Makarov look at the map as he saw that Arastia and the others were still in their battle.

"Just got a contact from Laki and the others. They got Sayla back" Warren exclaimed as he got a messaged from Laki.

The holographic map of Magnolia that showed the locations of the support lacrima around the area showed that Brandish and the others managed to destroy the ones they were sent to.

"Brandish and the others have succeeded in destroying three of the support lacrimas!" Mavis exclaimed in joy

Makarov nodded while smiling

 **With Arastia and the others**

" **wake up to your senses, Animus!"** Illios clawed at Animus's head as the last mind control Lacrima was destroyed.

" **i…what was I doing?"** Animus who was freed of the mind control said as he was confused on what was happening.

" **Illios? Where are we?"** Animus asked him.

" **We'll talk later. Right now, we're in the mid of a battle right now"** Illios replied to him as he saw that Gaia and Zirconis were rolling around in a power struggle as both dragons roared and clawed at each other.

" **For an old timer, you got some back bone!"** Gaia exclaimed as Zirconis roared in reply.

Illios fired a roar at Zirconis's head as all of the mind control Lacrima on him was destroyed.

" **where…GUAAAH!"** Zirconis was punched on the chin by Gaia as he fell down.

" **oops! Sorry, my bad!"** Gaia apologized for accidently punching Zirconis.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Explosions were created from Arostius's battle, as he was having a hard time dealing with Streamius.

" **Let's go!"** Illios exclaimed as he flies up and helps out Arostius with Gaia following behind.

 **Far away**

Gorge and the rest of his army retreated, seeing that their controlled dragons are getting freed.

"tch!" Gorge clicked his tongue

"Sorry captain. We let the dragons we captured get freed" Gorge apologized to a holographic image of Larcade.

" _Don't worry Gorge. All is well."_ Larcade replied with a calm smile

" _return to base. It is time to initiate phase two"_ Larcade ordered out as his image disappeared.

Gorge then nodded as he went back to their base with his army.

 **Back with Illios and the others**

" **Streamius. Wake up!"** Arostius shouted out while dodging a tail attack.

Streamius roared at him as he charged up a roar attack against Arostius who did the same.

 **BOOM!**

Their attacks collided, resulting in an explosion.

Behind Streamius, appeared Illios and Gaia who held down his wings.

The three falls down to the ground resulting a dust explosion from the impact to the ground.

Arostius flies down and attacked Streamius's head as all of the mind control lacrimas were destroyed.

Streamius was freed from mind control but lost conscious from the attack.

Arostius breath out an exhale as he sat down.

" **As expected from a former candidate of the Sky Dragon King's trial"** Arostius said while looking at Streamius.

Arastia and Levia flied down to them, as the both of them have defeated all of the rock golems.

" **Are you all okay?!"** Levia exclaimed to them.

Illios and the others nodded to her while Arostius and Gaia started to lift up Streamius.

" **Let's go to Wendy and her friends"** Arastia said as they nodded and then flied towards Magnolia with the exceptions of Gaia and Arostius who were walking while carrying back Streamius.

 **Back with Wendy and the others**

" _Well done everyone! All enemies have been defeated! And three of the support lacrimas have been destroyed"_ Mavis's voice spoke out in the telepathic mind link.

"I'm so glad!" Wendy said while healing Ever and Bickslow. "Nuuuu!" KemoKemo shouted out in joy while bouncing

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed happily as well.

Erza and Kagura smiled.

But in the crater, where Wall's destroyed puppet. A metallic spider pops out of the destroyed wreckage as it digs into the ground and started to dig towards Wendy.

It then pops out of the ground as it long metallic leg were about to latch on Wendy's back.

Erza and Kagura were shock to see the metallic spider as they were too slow to react.

"Wendy!" Charla exclaimed as she saw the metallic spider was about to latch onto her.

Time slowed down as Wendy's eyes slowly widen in shock as Fried appeared in front of her.

"Fried-san!" Wendy exclaimed as the Metallic spider latches onto him with Metallic wires started to coil around him.

"Don't come near, Wendy!" Fried shouted while struggling in the wires.

"HEAR ME, FAIRY TAIL!"

Larcade's voice exclaimed out loud as a holographic image of him appeared all around Magnolia

"Larcade!" Erza exclaimed in anger at the enemy

( **this will be the part where everyone is talking Ok!)**

"give it up Larcade! We have destroyed three of your support lacrimas and soon we will be able to contact Natsu and the others!" Mavis exclaimed to the holographic image of him

"-CHUCKLE- WELL DONE IN SURVIVING OUR FIRST RAID, BUT DO NOT CELEBRATE TO EARLY FOR I HAVE THE UPPER HAND, MOTHER" Larcade replied that made Mavis felt disgusted from being called mother from him.

"YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THREE OF THEM, BUT…"

The image was replaced as Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Lamia Scales members were all crucified to a pole while being carried by Larcade's armies.

"YOUR COMPANIONS FAILED TO DESTROY THEIRS!"

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed to his old friend as his eyes widen in shock

"Cheria!" Wendy gasped in shock as she saw that her Pink haired friend had bruises all over her

"Sting! Rogue!"

"Everyone!?" Erza exclaimed in shock as she couldn't believe that everyone was defeated.

"IT MUST BE SADDENING TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS DEFEATED IS IT NOT?" Larcade said while grinning evilly

"You bastard!" Gray shouted at him.

"BUT YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT RIGHT NOW" Larcade said as his holographic image disappeared.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock

The metallic spider on Fried started to glowed as everyone look in shock at its sudden glow

 **BOOM!**

The church exploded as the barrier surrounding Magnolia disappeared.

"Fried! Ever! Bickslow! Anybody! will you respond!" Laxus shouted in the telepathic link as he was running with the others towards the Katherdal.

In the rubble of the destroyed was Fried, Ever and Bickslow who the two latter managed to get the metallic spider off Fried and throwed it away.

They then shielded him and the others from the blast and were now on the ground as they were injured beyond words.

"Ever! Bickslow! Fried!" Erza exclaimed as she holds up Ever while shaking her body.

Wendy immediately went and use her healing magic on them.

 **In the White Liberias's ship**

Larcade was turning off the communication Lacrima in front of him as he smiled while turning around.

"What are you planning, Larcade!?" The real Wall Eehto shouted at him while struggling in his binds.

"Wall-kun" Larcade called out to him while slowly walking to him.

"I seem to recall that you are an elite Machias with the ability to produce weapon of any sorts, correct?" He asked as Wall's face went into shock when he realized what he meant.

"You bastard! What are you…?!" Wall's mouth was clamped shut with a metal plate that covered his whole mouth.

Larcade snaps his fingers twice as Wall's body started to walk on its own as he faced towards where Magnolia and Fairy Tail was.

He then pulled back both his hands and then swing them back to front as a long and giant magic cannon was created from his magic.

"Larcade! You wouldn't!" Dimaria exclaimed to him.

"oh, I would" Larcade said with a smile.

"Kia and Kaya said that My cousin is sleeping at that guild. And what better way to say hello to him by giving him a blast!" Larcade laughed out maniacally.

The cannon started to charge as a white blast started to form in the cannon.

"but it's a 400km distance! Even for Wall, it's..!" Dimaria retorted before Larcade stopped her.

"oh! but for him it is possible. Isn't that right, Wall-kun?" Larcade asked him while ignoring his muffled shouting.

The cannon then fired as it disintegrated nearby obstacles in its way.

 **In Fairy Tail**

"A-An enormous heat signature coming from the southeast!" Warren exclaimed as he saw in the tablet a white long dot appeared and was heading towards Fairy Tail

"No, it's …..magic power?!"

"it's heading here fast!" he exclaimed as Makarov and the others were shocked to hear it.

The magic blast past through the mountains, the cities as it was zooming towards Fairy Tail.

"EVACUATE!" Makarov exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Warren exclaimed

" _ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Gray exclaimed in the mind link

" _MASTER!"_ The voices of everyone shouted out in the mind link as they all wanted them to escape.

Makarov then look out the window and saw the magic blast getting near the guild

 **On the streets of Magnolia**

Sayla and the others were almost near the Guild when suddenly they saw the magic beam heading straight towards Fairy Tail

"AZAEL!" Sayla screams as she runs towards the guild.

 **Tartaros**

"We won't make it in time!" Franmalth exclaimed in shock as Plutogrim was going as fast as it can to intercept the magic blast.

"Tch!" Mard Geer clicked his tongue while transforming into his Etherious Form and dashed towards the beam.

" **AZAEL-SAMA!"** He screamed while flying fast.

 **In Tartaros's temporary living quarters**

In Azael's crib, Azael's Dragon teddy bear suddenly glowed red as the blood red gemstone appeared from within and flied outside.

 **At the guild**

"AZAEL!" Sayla screams while struggling from Macao and Wakaba's hold as they were trying to stop her.

"don't it's too dangerous!" they screamed at her.

The magic blast was getting near the guild, before suddenly

 **BRINGGGSSS (The sound of something like a laser hitting a barrier)**

The magic beam was blocked from a figure floating in front of the guild as it stopped the beam with one hand.

"Natsu-sama?" Sayla said as she watched the beam vanished revealing an Armored figure floating in front of the guild.

"Who is that?!" Macao exclaimed in surprised as he saw that the Armor figure glowed red as it disappeared into the room where Azael was

Sayla dashed towards the guild, worried for her son's safety.

Laki and the other followed her as well

 **In the White Liberias's ship**

"Impossible!" Larcade exclaimed in shock as he saw that his attempt to murder his cousin was foiled

"fu fu fu! Looks like your plan failed Larcade!" Dimaria mockingly yelled at him.

"Silence!" Larcade retorted as he lifts his hand up and electricity shocked Dimaria to the point she falls down.

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

They were all shocked at what just happened as they saw a mysterious red Armor figure appeared out of nowhere and saved them all from the magic beam.

"What in the world!?" Makarov said in shock as his mind was still processing what just happened

Soon Sayla and the others came running in as she went upstairs and into her son's room

 **In Tartaros's temporary living quarters**

Sayla opens the door and saw that the Mysterious Armor Figure was standing beside Azael's crib as it was hovering over her son.

It then glowed red before disappearing into a blood red gemstone that floated and went into Azael's dragon teddy bear.

"Azael!" Sayla exclaimed in shock as she runs towards his crib and carried her son

She then hugs him while caressing his head to assured herself that he was with her.

"Ma..ma?" Azael muttered out a yawn while rubbing his eyes as he was still sleepy.

Sayla sighed in relief as tears flowed down her eyes as she was so scared from what just happened

She kisses her son's forehead as Azael was confused on what was happening but giggled from his mother's kisses.

Sayla then look towards Azael's dragon teddy bear as it was lying down on his crib, motionless

""Who was that figure?"" Sayla said in her mind while looking at the doll.

 **Back with the others**

Everyone was running back to the guild as they all saw that the magic beam was stopped from an unknown figure.

"what happened!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as he was out of breath

"we don't know. First, there was an incoming magic beam and the second, some mysterious Armor figured appeared out of nowhere and saved our butts and thirdly, Sayla who came back with Laki and the others, suddenly scrambled upstairs and into the guest room." Warren replied while looking confused.

"Sayla-san?" Wendy said as she runs upstairs and into the room where Sayla and Azael were

In the room, she saw that Sayla was sitting on the floor while hugging Azael who was smiling happily to his mother.

"Sayla-san? What happened?" Wendy asked her while letting Azael played with her hair.

"Natsu-sama" Sayla replied that made Wendy confused.

"Natsu-san?"

"Natsu-sama" Sayla said again and looks at Wendy as she was crying.

"I don't know how, but that armor figure who blocked the magic beam must have been Natsu-sama"

She then hugs her son tight and gently as she was so glad that he was saved.

"Natsu-san did!?" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

Sayla nodded in the hug.

"but the armor figure disappeared into Azael's doll" Sayla said while looking at the said doll that was lying down motionlessly.

Wendy looks at the doll as she went and took it.

"Papa!" Azael babbled out while pointing at the doll.

Wendy looks at Azael then to the doll, as she felt some magic residue coming from it.

"papa! papa!" Azael babbled out while wanting the doll.

Wendy smiled and gave her Godson his doll.

Azael hugs it tight while smiling happily

Sayla smiled as well and caressed her son's head and gives a little kiss to his head.

Wendy looks out and saw that the sun was rising

""don't worry Natsu-san! We'll protect them!"" Wendy said in her mind with a determined face while looking at the rising sun.

 **That's a wrap**

 **P.S. I'm still thinking of the armor designs. So, if anyone have any good idea on what the armor looks like. Please review to give me the idea. please**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Please fav/follow/review**


	8. The Coming

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was now at the backyard guild as they were planning their next move against Larcade's attack

"We managed to make it through the spearhead attack.." Makarov said at a table that had a map of Ishgar on it.

"But We've still going to come under attack from all sides"

"Master! Brandish and the others are back!" Laki exclaimed as Brandish with the others came into the guild.

"we've heard what happened. We're very sorry for what happened to your companions" Marin bowed to them while having a sincere look on him.

"it's fine.." Gray said while holding in some anger for what happened to Lyon.

"what is our next move?" Brandish asked while walking towards Makarov.

Makarov sighed as he was thinking.

"First Master" Makarov called out to Mavis who appeared.

"we'll be sending three teams that will go and rescue our friends" Mavis explained as Warren created a lacrima vision appeared above them with three spots showing Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale guild symbols.

"First team, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy and Lily will go north and help Sabertooth"

"gotcha!" Lisanna replied while smiling.

"looks like it's the Strauss siblings time to shine" Mira said with a little grin

"Man!" Elfman roared out.

"Gihee!" Gajeel and Lily grinned

"Let's do this, guys!" Levy exclaimed

"and I would like to ask Torafuzar-kun and Jackal-kun to aid them as well" Mavis said to the members of Tartaros

"it is possible that there are some of the artificial dragon slayers positioned there as Gajeel and the others might have a hard time dealing with" Mavis explained to them where Gray said to them because Mavis is invisible to anyone other than a member of Fairy Tail.

"looks like we don't need to hold back against those types of soldiers" Torafuzar said as his fin like blade shined when he raised it up.

"hehehe, I'll give them a real blast" Jackal said grinning.

Mavis smiled and nodded.

"Levia-san will be the one to escort them there" Mavis said as Wendy told to Levia who nodded.

"Second team, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, and Laxus. Go to the north east and save Lamia scale"

"I'll pay Lyon a visit while I'm at it" Gray said with a grin

"Juvia would rather not see him" Juvia said with a sweat drop.

"Let's save Cheria, Charle!" Wendy said with a determine voice.

"you've got it, Wendy" Charla replied

"can I punch the one who made the machines a bit? for Freed and the others" Laxus asked Makarov who shook his head no.

"Save him not fight him" Makarov said.

Laxus sighed in annoyance to his grandfather's reply.

"but if you find Larcade there, let him have it" Makarov said with a grin to which Laxus grinned back.

"Tartaros members who will accompany them are Cocytus-kun and Ezel-kun"

"Let's fight together, Wendy" Cocytus said while patting Wendy's head.

Wendy nodded while smiling

"I'm gonna slice and dice those bastards" Ezel started to shake around his four limbs.

"Arastia-san shall be their escort" to which the Sky Dragon queen replied with a nod when her niece told her what the invisible ghost told them.

"First master, what of the south east?" Erza asked her.

"I'm getting to it" Mavis replied.

"for the south east team are, Erza, Kagura, Lucy and Happy"

Erza told to Kagura what Mavis told them as she nodded

Lucy and Happy nodded as they had a determine face on.

"Kyoka-san, Franmalth-kun shall also accompany you in your journey"

The two etherious nodded as well after getting info from Mira who told them.

"I'll go as well" Brandish volunteered in as she steps up

"Dimaria is there and you might need my help in defeating her"

"I as well will join you" Neinhart added in

"I have a feeling that Larcade is there" Neinhart said with an angered look

Mavis nodded for their help

"Arostius-san shall be their escort there" Mavis explained and the Dark Dragon King nodded to the plan.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

The sounds of clapping could be heard as everyone turned to the clapping sounds and their eyes widen in surprise to see the one who clapped.

"amazing plan, Mother" it was Larcade as he was sitting by a bar seat.

"Larcade!" Erza exclaimed as she held out her sword at him.

"it is not him but a mere Thought Projection" Mard Geer said as he went to Larcade and tried to hit him but his hand went through.

Larcade's hologram crackled a bit to the punch.

He then stands up and went to Mavis

"Well played from the Fairy Tactician" Larcade said mockingly

"what is your business here, Larcade!?" Gray exclaimed in anger to the white hair demon.

"to prove something to my mother" Larcade replied to him.

"I have no son like you!" Mavis retorted in disgust at him.

Larcade then chuckled.

"but I am your son because I am also a tactician as well" Larcade then snapped his fingers.

 **RIIINNGG! (Alarm sound)**

"First Master!" Warren suddenly exclaimed out loud as the lacrima hologram started to show multiple red dots coming towards Magnolia.

"enemy readings detected and their heading towards Magnolia!" he exclaimed as the holographic map of Magnolia reads up to 100 life signatures that were detected there

"Larcade!" Mavis exclaimed in anger to Larcade who smiled evilly then disappeared.

"he foresaw our plan!" Mavis mutterd out angrily

"everyone! continue with the plan! Everyone other than the team that are going to save our guild friends, prepare for battle!" Mavis ordered out as everyone nodded and proceeded to Mavis' plan.

"Cana! Please come with me!" Mavis exclaimed as she turned around and started to walk towards the guild's hidden basement.

Cana was confused but nodded and followed her.

 **Far side of Magnolia**

Gorge was leading an army towards Magnolia and nearby them were the artificial fourth generation dragon slayers soldiers.

" _capture Fairy Heart and then my cousin with my aunt, Gorge"_ Larcade voice spoke out of the lacrima orb Gorge was holding.

"okay, capitan" Gorge said with a grin.

"ok you lot! Kill anyone that stands in your way!" Gorge ordered out as the artificial dragon slayer's visors glowed red and then all 30 of the artificial soldiers dashed towards Magnolia

 **With Natsu**

All of the artificial dragon slayers soldiers were in wrecks as some were destroyed mercilessly

Natsu then glared to Zash and God Serena who were watching the whole battle.

"as expected, that they would be able to destroy the Quartum Soldiers so easily" Zash said with a sweat drop.

"Now then, who's next?" Natsu asked with black flames dancing around him.

Zash then grinned as his eyes glowed red.

"You are, Black Salamander!" Zash glowed red as Natsu's eyes glowed red as well.

"Now kill your brother and the others" Zash commanded Natsu who didn't abide to his demand.

"I said kill them!" Zash ordered out again before getting a punch on the face by Natsu who had an annoyed look on him.

"did you really think some mind control spell will work on me?" Natsu said annoyed while cracking his knuckles.

"Tch! Fall back God Serena! Let see if they can handle "it"" Zash exclaimed as God Serena grabbed him and then disappeared.

"It?" Natsu said confused.

The land started to glow surprising Natsu and the others.

It then flashed as Natsu and the others had to close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were teleported to another area.

"where are we?" Natsu asked while looking around the area.

"I don't know, Natsu. But let's focus on getting back" Zeref said as Natsu nodded and then he summoned a portal which led them back to the place where they've just been.

"Looks like we have to fly back" Natsu said as he sprouted his wings.

Zeref and the others nodded as their bodies started to float.

They then flied back towards Magnolia.

"Irene, August. Both of you go to Alvarez and inform Invel to gather the Spriggan 12 at Ishgar at a town called Magnolia" Zeref ordered them as they nodded and they started to fly off at a different direction.

"Please be safe, Sayla, Azael!" Natsu increased his speed with Zeref following by.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	9. The Battle

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **With Wendy and the others**

Team B were on their way to save Lamia Scale with Arastia taking them there

"Will everyone be alright without us?" Wendy said worried for her friends at the guild

Cocytus then patted her head.

"don't worry, Wendy. I'm sure your friends will be alright" he said with a smile which made Wendy smile and nodded.

"Arastia, are we almost there?" Gray asks the Sky Dragon Queen.

" **nearly there"** Arastia replied while soaring through the sky

All of sudden a boulder came flying at them as Arastia dodged it.

"What the!?" Gray said surprised

"Incoming!" Laxus exclaimed as more boulders came flying towards them

" **Hold on!"** Arastia then dodged every single one of the boulders while destroying a few with her breath attack

Wendy and the others then saw that a herd of giant rock golems and an army were waiting for them while holding Lamia Scale captive with them.

" **Leave the golems to me!"** Arastia exclaimed as she fires a breath attack at one who tried to attack her.

Laxus nodded "LET'S GO!"

Everyone then jumped off Arastia's back as they landed and were greeted with Magic blast coming at them

 **With Gajeel and the others**

Everyone was in their battle as Levia was dealing with the giant rock golems.

" **Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"** Gajeel fired a tornado of metal shards at his opponents as they were sent flying from his attack

" **MAN!"** Elfman who was in his Beast Soul: Were Tiger form shouted as he mowed down the enemiy's front line

Magic explosions appeared as Gajeel turns around and saw three artificial dragon slayers appeared above him as they were about to attack him.

Gajeel braced for the attack when suddenly the artificial soldiers were cut in half by Torafuzar.

"what are you standing there for!?" Torafuzar exclaimed as he cut another artificial soldier in half.

"thanks!" Gajeel then put his hands in a praying motion before a giant long Tetsuryūken appeared above him

" **Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken!"**

He swings it down as he destroyed the ground along with the enemy forces

"Shrimp! Sabertooth?!" Gajeel called out to Levy with the others who were taking away Sting and the others to a safe place.

"they're alright!" Levy shouted back while putting down Yukino.

"you alright, Sting, Rogue?" Lily asked the Twin Dragon Slayers

"Thanks for the save" "Be careful, the Shinigami is with them" Sting and Rogue replied.

"they must be talking about the held captive Spriggan 12 member, Bloodman" Mira said while putting down Rufus to a nearby tree

"Gihee!" Gajeel grinned

"so, what if there's a Shinigami here!?" Gajeel punched both his fists together

"The Great Black Steel, Gajeel will take him on!"

Suddenly black mists started to appear and a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere as some of the soldiers make way for the black figure.

"Run!...or death will take you!" Bloodman exclaimed while trying to fight the Enslavement Collar hold on his neck.

A black coloured sand then appeared behind Bloodman as it then shot towards Gajeel and the others as they jumped away, dodging it.

Gajeel fired multiple Tetsuryūkon as they pin Bloodman to a tree.

"I know we have to save the guy and all, but…" Gajeel said as he saw that Bloodman's body went through the Tetsuryūkon that was pinning him to the tree like he was a ghost.

"it doesn't look like its going to be easy"

 **With Erza and the others**

The Battle was raging on as both sides was showing no intention on stopping

" **Kansō**!"

Erza's body glowed as she was re equipping her Armor.

" **Tenrin no Yoroi!"**

Magic swords started to appear beside her as she waved her hands to the side as they started to circle around her.

"Dance My swords!"

Erza's sword started to fly and were cutting down her enemies down.

"Haaa!" Kagura slashed her way with her opponents.

" **Gravity Change! 10 X!"**

The gravity around the enemies started to get heavier as they fall down to the ground

"Now!" Kagura exclaimed as Lucy appeared above her while in her Star Dress: Sagittarius Form with Happy who was helping her float.

" **Sutā Shotto!"**

Lucy fired an arrow that multiplied into ten as it strikes at the pinned down soldiers.

"Lucy!" Happy flied out of the way of an incoming magic beam that nearly hit Lucy

"Nice, Happy!"

Erza who was back in her Heart Kreuz armor leaned back to back with Kagura.

"we make a pretty good combi, don't you think?" Kagura said with a smile

"yeah, we should do this more often" Erza replied as they then jumped away from a giant golem's foot.

Arostius then appeared as he brought down the giant golem with a shadow imbued claw attack.

"but…" Kagura said as she saw the numbers of enemies coming at them

"looks to be a never-ending fight!"

Kagura's sword clashes with a soldier's as she pushed it back and delivered a kick to the soldier.

"Kagura-chan!" a familiar voice called out Kagura as she turns around and saw Milliana and the others have arrived to help.

"Milliana!" Erza and Kagura exclaimed as they smiled to their feline addicted friend.

Erza then saw multiple soldiers both the White Liberias' and the Artificial Dragon Slayers appeared above Milliana and the others and were about to attack them.

"Above you!" Erza exclaimed to her

Milliana and the others look up and saw the incoming attacks when suddenly long like whip grabbed the Artificial soldiers as it throws them to a building and tree like roots grabbed the human ones and threw them to the harbour near Erza and the others

Kyoka and a figure wearing green and orange clothing appeared as they landed near Milliana and the others

"Azuma!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"to think that the day that I would actually fight alongside Titania and her comrades" Azuma replied to her

"you there! Start helping the captive guild members!" Kyoka ordered Miliiana and the others as she pierced the armor plate of a nearby artificial soldier's chest with her claws and throws it aside.

"a-Aye!" Milliana replied in a Happy like manner as she and the other Mermaid Heel's member went to save Quatro Cerberus.

"How are you here, Azuma?" Erza asked while fighting off some soldiers.

"ask that man" Azuma replied as he pointed to Neinhart who was kicking away some soldiers.

"I usually use the Historia to attack the ones they're associated to, but.." Neinhart then jumps away before unleashing a blast of wind at some opponents.

"I'm making an exception for today!" Neinhart raises his hands as Ikaruga and Simon appeared and started to fight off the soldiers with Erza and the others.

"Simon!?" Kagura exclaimed in shock as Simon smiled to her while fighting off some soldiers in his way.

"Kagura! Talk later! Right now, focus!" Simon exclaimed back to his little sister.

Kagura wiped a bit of her tears a bit as she nodded.

She then fights alongside her brother in defeating their enemies.

"Lucy Look!" Happy said as he saw that Brandish was in a face off with a blond hair woman who was holding a sword.

"Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed as Happy flied with her towards Brandish

 **With Brandish**

Brandish's clothing was shredded as she was sweating a bit at her captive friend, Dimaria

"Randi!.. run!" Dimaria exclaimed as she tried to stop her teeth from snapping

Brandish jumps up and throws a little pebble at Dimaria as it enlarges because of her magic

Before the boulder could even reach Dimaria, it was suddenly cut into pieces.

"Tch!" Brandish clicked her tongue.

"Brandish!" Lucy's voice exclaimed as she came flying towards Brandish

"Don't come near!" Brandish shouted at them when suddenly Dimaria appeared and kicks away Brandish to the ground.

"Gaaah!" Brandish was sent skidding on the ground as she grabbed her ground while looking at Dimaria who landed.

"Brandish!" Lucy shouted as she jumps down with Happy and faces Dimaria.

"don't just…..stand there!...run!" Dimaria shouted as she tried to stop her body from moving out of her own free will.

Her hand then raised up her sword as she swings it down and send a shock wave at Lucy and Brandish who jumped away.

"If I can just take out the Gem!" Lucy pulled and arrow as she aimed to the red gem on the Enslavement collar, Dimaria was wearing

She fired the arrow but it suddenly broke to pieces before it could hit its target.

"but how!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Dimaria's Magic is Take over: God Soul!" Brandish exclaimed as she pushes away Lucy with her from an incoming magic slash.

"her God Soul is the Time God: Chronos!"

"a God Soul!?"

"this is why she is the hardest opponent any of us can hardly beat!" Brandish then fired multiple pebbles at Dimaria which enlarges at got destroyed by Dimaria who didn't moved.

"How are we going to beat her then!?" Happy exclaimed while looking at Dimaria who was trying to stop her body from moving.

"if only August or Eileen were here" Brandish muttered while dodging a magic beam.

Brandish then started to look around for something that would help their fight.

Her eyes widen when she spotted the support Lacrima for the barrier on a ship.

"You two! Over there!" Brandish pointed towards the ship where the support Lacrima was on.

"if we can weaken the barrier over Ishgar and send a message to E.N.D-sama, he can come and help us" Brandish exclaimed as she throws some sand at Dimaria as it enlarged and becomes a wave of sand.

"he is one of the only four people that can defeat Dimaria!" She then pointed to the ship

"Go! Now!"

"Got it!" Lucy said as Happy grabbed on to her back and flew away from the fight.

"Randi! Run away! Now!" Dimaria exclaimed as her body dashed towards Brandish who put her guard up.

But before she could even reach Brandish, Dimaria disappeared and was replace with Wall

"Wall?" Brandish exclaimed in confusion.

"Run!" Wall exclaimed as parts of his body opened up to be missile pods and the missiles fired at Brandish who made the missiles smaller and jumps away from it.

"where did Dimaria go?!"

 **With Laxus and the others**

Laxus was in confusion as one minute he was beating the senses to Wall who he was supposed to save when suddenly he vanishes and Dimaria appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them.

"what the hell?!" Laxus exclaimed in shock when the right side of his shirt was in pieces and Dimaria appeared behind him.

He quickly jumps away with his lightning and landed near Wendy and the others.

"Anyone has any idea on who she is!?" Laxus exclaimed while firing a lightning bolt at Dimaria as she disappeared from where she was standing and then she was near them as Laxus put his guard up to defend.

"she must be Dimaria!" Gray exclaimed while trying to freeze her.

His ice attack missed as Dimaria disappears.

"wha!?"

suddenly Dimaria appeared behind him.

"Guaaah!" he was kicked away by Dimaria as he crashes to the ground

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed before getting blown away from Dimaria's sword's magic slash.

"Kyaaa **!** "

 **FREEZE!**

Cocytus freezes the whole ground as some of the ice started to freeze on Dimaria's legs

"Now!" Cocytus yelled as Laxus and Gray grabs her and tried to destroy the enslavement collar on Dimaria's neck.

She suddenly disappeared as Laxus and Gray's hold on her vanished.

"wha!?"

"what the hell is going on here?!" Gray exclaimed while looking around for Dimaria.

Dimaria then re-appeared in front of them as she raised her sword at them

"hurry!...destroy the…..lacrima!" Dimaria exclaimed as she tried to stop her body from moving on its own.

"Tch! Easier said than done!" Laxus exclaimed as a blast of lightning was fired at Dimaria who disappeared again.

"Fullbuster! Lockser!" Cocytus exclaimed while freezing some Artficial Soldiers and were cut down by Ezel who send a slash attack at Dimaria who blocked it with her sword.

"destroy the lacrima while we're holding them off!" Cocytus shouted at them before creating an ice shield at Dimaria's attack

"we need to able to contact Master! He'd be able to defeat her!"

"I got it! Let's go Juvia!" Gray said as he and Juvia runs to the forest near them where the barrier's lacrima was hidden

Dimaria's body started to move as she was chasing after Gray and Juvia but was stopped by Cocytus who created a tall ice wall and Laxus who shot rains of lightning at her.

Dimaria dodges Laxus's attacks as she skidded back a few feet away from them.

Laxus and Cocytus faces Dimaria who dashed towards them as they got their guard up.

 **With Gray and Juvia**

They were running towards the Barrier's support lacrima so that they can destroy it and be able to call Natsu who can defeat Dimaria

Gray saw some soldiers charging at them as magic blasts were fired at them

He quickly makes an ice shield in front of them as the attacks were repelled at it

"talk about annoying!" Gray then made the shield disappear and fired ice lances at some soldiers with Juvia who unleashed a torrent of water at them with him

Suddenly behind them appeared artificial soldiers as they were about to attack Juvia who had her guard down

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he tried to reach her.

All of the sudden the artificial soldiers were blasted away by a pink whip like magic attack

"eh?" Juvia said as she saw Meredy appearing near them

"Sorry we're late!" Meredy exclaimed as Sawyer and Richard appeared with her

"Meredy?!" Juvia said surprised

"we'll chat later! For now, you two need to focus on destroying the support lacrima!" Meredy exclaimed as the artificial soldiers got up and were about to attack them.

"leave these to us! Desu ne!" Richard shouted as he melted one of the artificial dragon slayers with his magic

"orraaaah!" Sawyer uses his speed as he drags one of the soldiers to the ground before knocking it to a tree

"thanks!" Gray said as he turns around and run towards

"Don't lose! Meredy!" Juvia shouted to her pink hair friend.

Meredy nodded with a smile then focuses her attention to the opponents

 **With Erza and the others**

"Haaa!" Erza slashes her opponents down in her Hishō no Yoroi as she uses her enhanced speed to mow down the enemies very quickly

Erza breath in and out while trying to catch her breath from the non-stop fighting

She then saw Missiles coming straight at her as she jumps away and explosions happened to the place she was standing at.

Erza saw Brandish flying at her as she jumps up and catches her

"Brandish!?" Erza exclaimed as she saw that she had bruises all over her body.

"Look out!" Brandish exclaimed as she pushes away Erza from incoming magic bullets

Wall appeared in a robotic suit as he raised his hands up and a beam started to charge on the palm of his hands

"get out of the way!" Wall shouted at them as the beam fired at them

Erza quickly re-equip to her Kongō no Yoroi and slammed both of her shields in protecting Brandish and her.

Missile pods open on Wall's back as they fired at Erza's shield

Erza grunted as she tried to defend against Wall's assault.

"Have Lucy and Happy destroyed the Barrier's support Lacrima!?" Erza exclaimed before her shield crumbles to pieces when Wall punches it with an Armored up fist.

They then backflipped away as Erza summoned a sword and were in a lock with Wall who tried to punch her.

Wall then disappeared as he's after images started to appear all over the place.

"Tch!" Erza held her sword up as looks around for Wall.

Brandish saw on the boat Lucy and Happy was on as they were fighting off some soldiers in their way. Granted Happy was only using his claws to scratch their face.

She didn't notice Wall appearing behind her as he had charged up magic attack near her

"oh no!" Brandish's eyes widen in shock to the incoming attack

All of sudden she was teleported away and Wall fired the beam at an empty target

"phew! That was a close one, Brandish-sama!" Marin exclaimed as he re-appeared with Brandish

"Marin?!" She said surprised

"I thought you were at the guild!?" Erza exclaimed as they jumped away from incoming missiles.

"I was, but when I thought that you all might be in need of my help when fighting Dimaria-sama. I was right" Marin replied while ducking from a magic beam

"So, I switch her with Wall-sama before you could fight her, Brandish-sama"

"That was unnecessary! Are you saying I can't beat her, Marin!?" Brandish exclaimed as she threw multiple pebbles at Wall as the pebbles grow bigger but Wall dodged them by using his jet pack to fly up.

"No, Brandish-sama" Marin replied while teleporting them away from a barrage of bullets and to a nearby house

"I did it because I know you couldn't hurt Dimaria-sama, even if you wanted to" Marin exclaimed to her as the house that they were hiding behind with was destroyed by Wall's attack

Brandish looks surprised at first as she then looks down a bit.

"now isn't the time for this Brandish!" Erza exclaimed while shaking Brandish by the shoulder

Marin teleported as he appeared behind wall and then disappears as he was replaced with a giant boulder that caused Wall to fall down.

"we are at war! You can't let your emotions get to you!"

Brandish looks surprised to her statement as she then nodded

"Good" Erza said with a smile

Wall then came out of the rubble he was in as he started to fire all of his weaponry everywhere as explosions happen all around the area

"now, let's save him!" Erza's body glowed as she was in her Kureha no Yoroi and then dashed towards Wall with her sword readied and was about to slash him with her sword but was stopped as Wall caught it with his bare hands.

Marin then appeared behind Erza as he teleported them away before Wall could fire an already charged up laser at her from his chest

Brandish then enlarges her hand as she tried to swat Wall to the ground but he flied away before she could even hit him.

Her arm shrinks back as she then kicks some stones at him as they enlarged but were easily destroyed by Wall before it could hit him.

Erza and Marin appeared beside her as they readied themselves at Wall who uses his jet pack to fly at them

 **With Laxus and the others**

Laxus and Cocytus were trying to catch their breath as their clothing were in shreds and bruises were all over their body.

"this is getting us nowhere" Laxus wiped away some blood on his lips as he faces towards Dimaria who had no injury or whatsoever

"Agreed" Cocytus replied while firing ice shards at Dimaria who slashed them away with her sword

"get…a god…slayer….to….defeat….me!" Dimaria exclaimed to them as her body started to shake because of Dimaria's will trying to break free of the Enslavement Collar

"sorry but Fairy Tail doesn't have one!" Laxus exclaimed as lightning rains down and hit some soldiers while some tried to hit Dimaria who disappeared before a lightning bolt could hit her.

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Dimaria

"But Lamia Scale does!" Wendy and Cheria appeared as they kicked Dimaria's back and send her crashing by the ground.

"Wendy!" Cocytus exclaimed

"Cocytus-san! Laxus-san! Please leave this to us!" Wendy exclaimed to them as she dodges a sword slash from Dimaria

"are you sure, Wendy!?" Laxus exclaimed to her

"you heard her, didn't you!" Cheria exclaimed while backflipping from Dimaria's attacks

"she wanted a god slayer to defeat her, right!?" Cheria sends a blast of wind at Dimaria who blocked it with her sword as her boots skidded back a bit from the attack.

"then how about a Sky God Slayer and a Sky Dragon Slayer combi?!" Wendy and Cheria exclaimed as they jumped and then send a flying kick at Dimaria who guarded against the attack

Laxus and Cocytus looks at them for a moment then nodded

"we're counting on you, Wendy!" Laxus shouted as he then fights off some soldiers

Cocytus looks at them for a moment before he went off and started freezing Artificial Dragon Slayers in his way.

White and black wind started to circle around Wendy and Cheria as they readied their magic

" **Tenjin no Boreasu!"**

" **Tenryū no Yokugeki!"**

Wendy and Cheria released a wind blast combination at Dimaria who was sent flying from their attacks.

"Guaaaah!"

"Nice!" Charla exclaimed in her battle form as she delivers a kick to a soldier's head while smiling to Wendy and Cheria

Dimaria got up while using her sword as something to get up on.

"hurry!...before…Gaaaahhhhh!" Dimaria exclaimed as her body started to glow

"this!?"

"what now!?"

Wendy and Cheria raised their hands up to shield their eyes from the light that was coming from Dimaria

Dimaria's body started to glow as a magic pulse came out of her as the ground cracks from the magic pressure, she's unleashing

Suddenly time stops as everyone and everything was frozen solid in their place.

Dimaria's body glowed as her form gave out a powerful feeling that made everyone felt that a god has descended from the heavens

"I-I-Impossible!...Larcade!" Dimaria screams through her gritted teeth as her body was moving towards Wendy and Cheria's frozen body.

She raised her hand as a beam was charging up in her finger as she pointed it at a frozen in place Wendy.

The beam fired as it was about to hit straight at Wendy's forehead.

All of the sudden an ice shield was created and managed to protect Wendy as time suddenly went back to normal for Wendy, Charla and Cheria.

Everyone was in shock at what just happened as they saw that Cocytus appeared in front of Wendy and Cheria.

"you're call was correct after all" Cocytus said with a smile

"looks like it" a figure replied to Cocytus as the figure walked to them.

Wendy and the others look to the figure as the figure revealed to be Ultear who hold out her orb as it glowed.

"Ultear-san!" Wendy exclaimed in surprised.

Ultear nodded to Wendy with a smile before jumping away from a magic beam that fired at her from Dimaria's reached out hand.

"cutting to the chase!" Cocytus exclaimed as a geyser of ice appeared and was heading towards Dimaria who destroyed it with a magic beam.

"her magic is allowing the five of us to move in between time!" Cocytus exclaimed as his body glowed in a white light

Cocytus appeared in his Etherious form as cold air came out of his mouth.

" **now's the time to defeat her!"** Cocytus then started to run towards Dimaria as he breath out an ice breath at her and encased Dimaria in a coffin of ice.

The coffin started to break as Dimaria burst into an explosion as Dimaria then started firing lasers at Cocytus who uses his agility to dodge them.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Wendy and Cheria appeared above Dimaria as they were focusing their attack on her

" **Tenjin** **no**!" Cheria exclaimed to her as black wind started gathering to her mouth

" **Tenryū** **no**!" Wendy exclaimed as her hair glowed pink and white wind started to gather to her mouth as well

" **Hōkō!"**

" **Dogō!"**

A burst of black and white wind burst through as it was heading towards Dimaria

The attack hits as the blast sent Dimaria skidding back as the ground cracks to her skidded feet.

" **Howaito** **Mūn**!"Charla appeared behind Dimaria as she dropkicks on her head sending Dimaria's face to the ground.

Charla then backflips to where Wendy and the others were as they faced Dimaria who got back up.

"now even a scratch!?" Ultear exclaimed in shock

"no" Wendy said as Dimaria flinches as her body nearly reverts back to normal

"one more time!" Charla exclaimed as she dashed towards Dimaria on Cocytus's back

Cocytus howled as a blizzard of cold wind flew out and started to freeze the whole ground.

Wendy and Cheria then went to the side as their hand were encased in a ball of wind.

Suddenly Dimaria's eyes glowed bright as a pillar of light bursts through as the ground cracks and a gust of wind sends Wendy and the others flying back

"Wa?!" "Ah?!" "WhaT?!" " **Impossi-!?"**

Ultear stood her ground as she holds up her hand to block the gust of wind

"this is?!" Ultear exclaimed as she looks at the rising magic power Dimaria's unleashing

Dimaria then lifts a finger at Wendy

Charla's eyes widen as she saw a vision of Wendy getting killed by a magic beam.

"Wendy!" Charla pushes her away.

"Eh?" Wendy said in confusion before her eyes widen in shock as a beam pierced through Charla's abdomen.

Charla grabbed her side as blood started to stain her clothes.

"-coughs blood- I-I'm glad I was able to save y-you" Charla said to Wendy with a smile before falling to the ground.

"CHARLA!" Wendy went to her as she grabbed Charla's shoulder

"Charla? Charla!" Wendy's tears started to form on her eyes as she shook Charla's body

Charla was not responding as she wasn't moving at all.

"no!" Cheria said in sadness as she holds her hands to her mouth.

Another beam was charging on Dimaria's finger as it was pointed towards Wendy.

Cocytus saw this as he runs towards Dimaria and bites her arm as the beam fired and misses the target.

Dimaria punches Cocytus away as he skidded back and then started to fight Dimaria.

Wendy cried for her friend's death as her tears stain Charla's lifeless body

"Charla's still alive!" Ultear suddenly exclaimed.

"eh?" Cheria said while Wendy who still had tears flowing down her eyes look to Ultear in confusion.

"I've just ejected her from the time rift, in other words, time has stop for her" Ultear explained

"Charla's still alive…" Wendy said while looking at Charla as more of her tears started to fall.

"but, as soon as time starts again, both of you needs to cast a powerful healing spell on her, if you don't.."

Wendy wiped her tears as she stands up and nodded with determination in her eyes.

"I understand!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Cheria faces towards Dimaria who was being pinned down by Cocytus who had his jaws hold up by Dimaria who was trying to throw him away.

"let's do this, Wendy!" Cheria said to her as Wendy nodded.

Dimaria kicks away Cocytus who went rolling on the ground as his body reverts to his humanoid form.

"I ran out of strength.." Cocytus said while trying to get up.

Wendy and Cheria then dashed towards Dimaria as she started to fire beams at them.

The both of them dodged all of the beams as they were closing on Dimaria.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. The Sacrifices

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **With Wendy and the others**

The Sky Slayers did a close combat fight against Dimaria who did the same to them

Fists connects with fists, kicks connect with kick as both sides weren't letting the others have a chance.

Wendy and Cheria jumps back as Cheria dashes towards Dimaria with black wind following her movements

" **Tenjin no Mai!"** A black tornado appeared as it lifts up Dimaria high up in the air.

Wendy enters her Dragon Force as she focuses all of the wind into her palms.

" **Tenryū no Namioroshi!"**

A vortex of white wind exploded as it hits Dimaria head on.

She crashes to the ground as a dust cloud appeared in her crash.

Wendy and Cheria tried to catch their breath as they were nearly depleted of their magic.

"did that do it?!" Ultear exclaimed

But to her surprised, the dust cloud was blown away by Dimaria who appeared back.

Dimaria's body winced as her face reverted back to her previous form before turning back again.

She then lifted up both of her hands as a beam of light started to form in her hands as it was getting brighter and brighter.

"if she keeps that up! That will cause an explosion so big, it'll wipe out everyone here!" Ultear exclaimed as the wind was blowing from the magic gathering at Dimaria

"then we will defeat her before she has the chance!" Wendy exclaimed as a green magic circle appeared bellow her as she raises her hands up.

" **Iru Banīa! Iru Āmuzu! Iru Āmā!"**

Cheria's body glowed as she charges Dimaria head on.

She then had black wind gather around her hands as she was about to use it for a final attack

Dimaria was about to fire the beam before suddenly multiple ice shards came flying as it hits the magic beam, she was charging and it exploded

Cocytus who had a hand out reached towards Dimaria exclaimed

"GO!"

Dimaria then appeared near Dimaria who couldn't move her body.

" **Ama no Murakumo!"**

Sheria unleashes her Secret Technique as Dimaria was blown away from a blast of black wind and the gem on the Enslavement Collar was destroyed as time started to turn back

Dimaria's Take Over came undone as she falls to the ground.

She lifts her heads up a bit to look at Wendy and the others

"Thank…..you" Dimaria said with a smile before falling unconscious

Wendy and the others sighed in relief and smiled before Wendy realized that Charla is in need of medical attention

Both of healers scrambled to her as they poured every ounce of healing magic, they had on her in order to save her life

After a few minutes. Charla coughs out as she slowly opens her eyes and saw them

"You…did it" Charla said weakly as her body glowed and reverts back to her feline form

Wendy smiled with tears of happiness flowing down her face as she gently hugs Charla

Ultear and Cheria smiled to them as Cheria wipes a teardrop from her eyes

Suddenly Ezel appeared in front of them while in his Blade Form as he slashes incoming magic blasts that were coming towards them

" **Quit with the happy scene and Move! This is ain't no resting spot!"** Ezel exclaimed as he sent four slash attacks at incoming soldiers as they were sent flying from his attack

Wendy and the others were surprised from his appearance as they quickly got up as Wendy carried Charla and ran towards where Lamia Scale were at.

 **With Gajeel and the others**

"ORAAAAAAAAA!"

Gajeel punches Bloodman but his fist went through the man.

"tch!" Gajeel turned his leg into a Tetsuryūkon and tried to kick Bloodman with it but was replied with the same result.

Bloodman swipes his hands up as Gajeel dodges it and slash mark appeared in the ground.

Gajeel jumps away as he landed near Levy and the others.

"no matter what I throw at the guy, my attacks won't hit!"

Levy and the others readied for anything as Bloodman dashes towards them.

Suddenly Torafuzar and Jackal appeared as Jackal created a vortex of explosions at Bloodman and Torafuzar tried to slice him.

Their attacks managed to send Bloodman skidding a few feet back.

"their attacks hit!?" Levy said in surprised

"but why?!" Lily said

Jackal and Torafuzar then stands up and went into a battle pose at Bloodman.

"this guy ain't human!" Jackal exclaimed as he wipes his hands in the air as a trail of explosions rang out and was heading towards Bloodman who jumped away to dodge it.

"he's like us, demons"

"wha!?" Levy and Lily exclaimed in shock.

"his body is entirely made out of Magical Barrier Particles the same thing all Etherious are made of" Torafuzar said as he dashes towards Bloodman and started to slash all around the place trying to hit him.

"that's why your attacks won't hit him" Jackal said as he throws some rocks at Bloodman where Torafuzar jumps back.

The rocks started to glow yellow before they exploded from Jackal's curse.

A dirt explosion clouded to where Bloodman was standing.

Gajeel and the others look if Torafuzar's and Jackal's attacks managed to defeat Bloodman

The dust settled as they saw Bloodman still standing with no scratch on.

Bloodman's body started to shake as everyone felt and eerie deadly and sickening aura was flowing through the air

"t-t-the third seal!?...is being forced…..open!" Bloodman's body started to gets covered in a black mist like substance

"you three, stand back! This opponent is not in your reach" Torafuzar exclaimed to Gajeel and the others as his and Jackal's body glowed.

They've entered their Etherious form as Jackal runs towards Bloodman and started to swipe his claws at Bloodman who parried them off.

Jackal jumps back before swiping his hands in a circular like motions as Bloodman did the same.

" **Bakurasen!"**

Two exploding vortexes exploded as the two attacks collided with each other.

" **my Curse!?"** Jackal exclaimed in shock and surprised.

Bloodman reached his hands into an x like shape in front of his chest as he then swipes it to the side creating and X shape slash attack that hits Jackal.

" **gaaah!"**

" **Ezel's Onimaru!?"** Torafuzar exclaimed in surprised as Jackal knocks several trees down from his crash.

Then dark sea water started to appear behind Bloodman as it was heading towards Torafuzar and the others.

" **not good!"** Torafuzar exclaimed as he grabs Gajeel and the others and throws them up.

"wha!?"

Gajeel and the others landed on a tree's branch as the dark water surrounded the whole area, they were in.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed as Torafuzar was completely submerged in the dark water.

Torafuzar splashes out of the dark water as he swims like a motor jet at Bloodman who had cold air seeping out of his jaw

An ice breath was unleashed from Bloodman as the dark water was completely frozen with Torafuzar trapped in it.

"no way!" Levy exclaimed in shock

"Damnit!" Gajeel said as he jumps down from the tree

"Gajeel!?" Levy and Lily said in shock

" **bastard!"** Jackal appeared behind Bloodman as he grabbed his figure with his giant claws.

" **Now!"** Jackal exclaimed to Gajeel who was running towards them

"Orrraaaa!" Gajeel's arm turns into a Tetsuryūkon as he was about to use it to destroy the Enslavement collar on him

All of the sudden multiple thorn roots sported out of the ground as six managed to pierce Gajeel's chest.

"Guah! -coughs blood-" Gajeel's eyes widen in shock as he looks at the thorn roots.

"Gajeel!" Levy screams as she and Lily jumps down and runs to him.

Bloodman's muscles started to enlarge as Jackal's hold on him was getting weaker.

" **this is!?"** Jackal said in shock as Bloodman got out of Jackal's hold as he raises his hands up in freeing himself

" **Kyoka's Strengthening Curse!"**

Bloodman raises his hands up as a sea of skeleton started to appear as it drowns Gajeel and the others.

"Gah!" everyone exclaimed as the skeleton heads were trying to devour them.

Suddenly a tornado of metallic shards burst through the sea of Skeleton as Gajeel and the others appeared in the middle of it as his body was bleeding bad.

"G-G-Gajeel -Coughs blood-" Levy said weakly as blood started to seep out of her lips.

"Levy!" Gajeel and Lily exclaimed before Lily coughs blood as well.

" **their bodies have been exposed to the Magical Barrier Particles!"** Jackal exclaimed as he got up

" **we need to get them out of here before their bodies gets poisoned!"**

"Levy, Lily" Gajeel said as he then glares at Bloodman who was slowly walking to them.

Gajeel then dashes towards him as some of Bloodman's black mist started to flow into Gajeel's mouth.

" **You idiot! If you inhale the Magical Barrier Particles! Your body will…!"** Jackal exclaimed in shock

"" **it's common sense that Ethernanos and Magical Barrier Particles can't mix!""**

""I don't care about that!"" Gajeel shouted in his mind as his body started turning black.

""None of it matters if I can't protect the girl I love!""

"Gajeel…" Levy muttered out weakly as she saw scales appearing on his body

"that's.." Lily said as he was trying to stay conscious

Gajeel's body started to turn into a metallic dragon like Armor as he punches Bloodman's face as the attack connected.

"Dragon Force"

Gajeel then punches Bloodman on his chin sending him flying up.

"I!" Gajeel shouted as he pulled back his fist as it was glowing metallic

He then lariats Bloodman as the gem on his Enslavement Collar was destroyed as he reverts back to his previous form

"gonna take Levy back to the guild with me!"

Gajeel's Dragon Force slowly disappears as he looks at Levy and the others who were getting the Magical Barrier Particles in their systems away with the help of Jackal and Torafuzar who got out of the ice prison he was in

" **Talk a** bout reckless" Jackal said as he reverts back to his human form while taking away the particles in Levy's body

" **Your Boy** friend is insane" Torafuzar said as Levy blushes to his statement

Gajeel smiled as he turns around to see Bloodman was on the ground while unconscious.

 **With Larcade**

"Captain, the Enslavement Collars on Bloodman and Dimaria has been destroyed" Linny reported to Larcade who was sitting in a throne like room

"Hmm" Larcade hummed while having an amused smile

He then stands up as a lacrima vision pops up and showed Gajeel with the others

"let's give the ones who defeated Bloodman a gift, shall we?" Larcade said with an evil smile as he swipes the lacrima vision.

Another lacrima vision appeared in front of Larcade as he presses four symbols that looks man like

As the symbols turned red when he touches them.

 **Back with Gajeel and the others**

Gajeel had his backs turned when a metal arm came out of the ground as three mores came out

Gajeel heard the noise coming from behind him and his eyes widen in shock as four Artficial Dragon Slayers came out of the ground and grabbed a hold on Gajeel's hands and legs.

"Wha!?"

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily shouted as they got up and run to him

suddenly the visors on the artificial dragon slayers stated to flashing as it was doing a count down

"they're self-destructing!" Jackal exclaimed

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he stomps his foot to the ground as a dome of iron metal surrounded him.

"Gajeel!?" Levy screamed as she touches the iron dome and started banging.

"what're you doing!?" she screams.

"Levy, you need to go" Gajeel said in the iron dome as he had a sad smile

"my iron dome won't hold the explosion. you need to go and get as far away as you can"

"no! I'm not going to leave you!" Levy exclaimed while hitting the iron dome over and over

she then swipes her hands and tried to use her magic but was stopped by Lily who grabs her stopping her attempt.

"Lily!? Let go! I need to…" Levy shouted as she tried to get out of the hold

Lily had tears fall on his face as he lifts up Levy.

"Make sure Levy gets back to the guild, Lily" Gajeel said

Lily scrunched his face as he nodded with tears

"Yeah!" Lily replied as he then run while carrying Levy.

"Stop! Lily!" Levy screams

Jackal and Torafuzar looks at them then to the iron dome.

Torafuzar grabs Bloodman and hangs him over his shoulder as he nodded to the iron dome with a respectful face

He then turns around and runs away.

Jackal had a solemn look to him as he turns around and walks away a bit before stopping.

"you were a great fighter back there" Jackal said with a voice full of respect.

"you've got my respect, Redfox…no Gajeel" Jackal grinned as he then started running

Gajeel smiled as he then drops down while still having the artificial soldiers attached to his four limbs

"thank you, Levy" Gajeel said with tears forming on his eyes

( **scene where Lily and the others were running far away from the explosion that will happen)**

"you turned me from a hopeless buffoon to the man I am today, you taught me how to love another person"

( **scene where Levy was crying as she tried to get out Lily's hold who was crying hard while running)**

"I began to think of things I never thought of. Like the future, family and happiness…"

The beeping visors on the Artificial soldiers started to flash faster indicating the timer was about to go off.

"who would've thought that the Great Gajeel just wants to be like everyone else"

The tears on Gajeel's face started to pour down like waterfall.

"I….just wanted the two of us to be together forever…"

"who knew that losing the future…is really scary?"

The red visors started to flash faster as inside the iron dome it was flashing red fast.

Levy had a shock look as she heard a voice in her mind

" _please, Levy…live for me"_ she then gasped and tried harder to get out of Lily's hold

The red visors stopped flashing as a huge flash of light burst through in the iron dome as Gajeel slowly closes his eyes before muttering a few last words

"I love you…Levy"

A huge explosion was created as it burst through the sky making everyone saw it

"GAJEEEELLLLLL!"

Levy screams while being hold by Lily who was crying hard

Torafuzar and Jackal had a sympathy face on as they honoured the fallen warrior.

 **With Gajeel**

Gajeel slowly opened his eyes as he saw white

"am I…..dead?" he said while looking around

"no, you're not" a voice replied him as he was surprised by it

Gajeel then saw that he was in an explosion crater with some broken pieces of metal lying around and there was some smoke left in the area

"you still have something to live for, Son of Iron Dragon"

A silhouetted figure started to appear behind Gajeel as he turns around and his eyes widen in shock to who he saw.

"you!?"

 **Fairy Tail guild**

 **Basement**

Explosions and tremors could be heard as it shook the whole basement

"-Huff- -huff- -huff- -huff-" Cana was sweating hard as she looks to be extremely exhausted

in front of her was Mavis who had extreme injuries on her body.

"one more time, Cana!" Mavis said while not minding the injuries on her

"hit it with everything you got"

Mavis turned around as a huge Lacrima crystal had a large crack on it with her real body being in there

"just one more Fairy Glitter and the Lacrima will be destroyed"

Cana then readied herself as she holds her right hand up forward and was concentrating all of her magic in it

"here goes nothing!"

Light gathered around her hand as she raised it up before bringing it down

" **FAIRY GLITTER!"**

A burst of light appeared as it hits Mavis.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her body was disintegrated as she vanishes out of existence

Cana then drop to her knees while trying to catch her breathing

"-huff- -huff- First Master? FIRST MASTER!" Cana exclaimed out to Mavis.

When suddenly the Lacrima's crack got larger as the whole thing was destroyed

Mavis' body fell down as Cana run and grabbed her

"First Master! Are you alright!? Speak to me!?" Cana shake Mavis' body trying to wake her up

Mavis' eyes slowly opened as her eyes tried to adjust to her surrounding

"my muscles are atrophied….i can't move at all"

Cana let out a sigh of relief as she smiled

 **With Erza and the others**

Erza, Brandish and Marin were looking at Wall who was still had his Enslavement Collar on.

"-huff- -huff- -huff- I'm nearly out of magic" Erza said while standing up using her sword to lean on.

"if only we can get an opening" Brandish muttered

Marin frowned as he thought of an idea

"Brandish-sama! Erza-sama! I found a way!" Marin exclaimed

Erza and Brandish looks at him surprised before they all jumped away from incoming missiles

"what is it, Marin!?" Brandish exclaimed as she hid behind a rock to dodge from rains of bullets

"there's a way to defeat Wall-sama but we need a gravity type mage to accomplish it!"

Marin teleported to Brandish and teleported away with her.

"Kagura! Get Kagura!" Erza shouted as she deflects some of the bullets with her sword.

Marin and Brandish appeared beside her as Marin teleported away and came back with Kagura.

"what do you need, Erza!?" Kagura said before they all jumped away from incoming laser beams

"Marin!" Erza exclaimed as Marin grabbed her and teleported her then to Kagura and then Brandish

They then disappeared as Wall scanned the area for them

Marin then appeared in front of Wall while holding a metal chain

"please forgive me for this, Wall-sama!" Marin said as he chained Wall

He then disappeared before Wall could attack him

Marin reappeared with Brandish who used her magic to enlarge her hands and slapped Wall like a fly

She then swings her hands to the side throwing Wall to a nearby building.

 **CRASH!**

Wall came out of the building as he rips the chain off of him

Missile pods opened on his shoulders and arms as he fired them at Brandish and Marin.

Suddenly the gravity changed on Wall as he suddenly went flying up.

Kagura appeared bellow him as she had her Archenemy up

Brandish made the missiles smaller as Marin grabbed them all with his hands

He then teleported and appeared above Wall who was still flying up

"change the gravity now!" Marin shouted to Kagura who nodded

The gravity turned back as Wall came flying down hard

Marin throws the missiles at Wall as they gained speed from the change of gravity

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The missiles hits wall as they exploded on him

The gem on the Enslavement Collar cracks from the explosion

Marin teleported away as he reappeared with Erza who was in her Nakagami no Yoroi and had her Halberd readied with her

Erza's halberd glowed in a flash of white light

"NOW!" Brandish shouted as Kagura cancelled the gravity change on Wall

Erza jumps up and pulled back her Halberd.

" **Nakagami Seisai!"**

Erza delivered a devastating brutal attack to Wall with her Halberd as Wall's Armor and jetpack was destroyed and so was the gem on the Enslavement collar

Marin appeared and caught Wall who was falling

He laid him down on the ground as some of his body was sparking some sparks of electricity

Wall looks at Marin and the others

"get Larcade,,,,for me" Wall said with a grin before closing his eyes

He then passes out as Marin let out a sigh of relief.

"he'll be fine"

Marin said as Erza and the others breathe out a sigh of relief.

Erza transformed back to her Heart Kreuz Armor as she looks at the battlefield

Quatro Cerberus has been saved, Kyoka and Franmalth have destroyed all of the Artficial soldiers and Hargeon is saved.

"Erza!" Lucy shouting was heard as Erza turns around and saw Lucy and Happy running to them

"Lucy! Happy!" Erza called out their name with joy

"we did it! We destroyed the Barrier's support lacrima!" Happy said while jumping up and down happiness

Lucy grinned while lifting a thumbs up to Erza

"looks like we're done here" Erza said with a smile

"yeah" Kagura replied while nodding

Things were turning good for them, but suddenly

 **CRASH!**

something went flying as it crashes to a nearby house

"what was that?!" Brandish exclaimed as she saw that it was a person who went crashing

Kagura and Erza went to check and saw Neinhart as he had critical injuries all over him

"Neinhart!?" Erza exclaimed as she grabs him.

Neinhart grunts in pain as his head was bleeding bad

"hey! Get a grip!" Erza shouted at him while shaking him a bit

"who could have done this!?" Kagura exclaimed.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard as everyone turned around to see where it was coming from

"that would be me"

Erza's eyes widen in anger when she saw who spoke

"LARCADE!"

Erza shouted in anger as in front of them stood Larcade who was a few feet away from them while having a smile

"you bastard! What did you do to him?!" Brandish shouted as she readied herself for a fight with Lucy doing the same with Kagura.

"I simply gave Neinhart-kun a warm welcome, but he refuses it by having his Historias attack me" Larcade replied while seemingly offended

"so, I gave him back what he gave to me ten-fold" Larcade then had a sinister smile when suddenly more Artficial soldiers appeared as they sprouted out from the ground

"I thought Kyoka and Franmalth destroyed them all!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"the numbers of Quartum soldiers I have at my disposal aren't a hundred but…" Larcade said as he then snaps his fingers as more Artficial Dragon Slayers appeared as their red visor glowed

"a thousand"

"that's ten times what Neinhart told us!" Happy shouted with a shock look

Suddenly Kyoka and Franmalth appeared above Larcade as Kyoka was in her Etherious form

" **BASTARD!"**

Kyoka swipes her claws at Larcade but was surprised as her attack went through him

"ho? Looks to me that the Etherious of Tartaros decided to join" Larcade said as his body started to go transparent

"well then, I'll leave the Quartum soldiers to give you all the welcoming you rightfully deserves"

Larcade disappeared as all of the Quartum soldiers surrounded Erza and the others

"this is bad!" Kagura exclaimed while holding Archenemy

"Marin, teleport!" Brandish exclaimed to Marin who shook his head

"I can't, Brandish-sama! I already used up too much magic during our fight with Wall-sama!" Marin exclaimed to her back while standing in front of Wall who was still unconscious

" **all of you fall back!"** Kyoka exclaimed while having a green aura around her body as her curse power starts to rise

" **Franmalth and I shall take care of these things, giving you all the time to escape!"**

"that's crazy!" Lucy exclaimed while helping up Neinhart.

"you guys can't fight by yourselves!" Happy retorted to them

"quit with the complaints!" Franmalth shouted to them as four spikes came out from the back of his head

"never underestimate the members of the Nine Demon Gates!"

Kyoka and Franmalth started to wipe out some of the Artficial Dragon Slayers, to give time for Erza and the others to escape

Erza looks at them then to Neinhart and Wall

"Lucy, Happy." Erza called out to them while walking a few feet away as she summoned a sword

"you two get Neinhart and Wall out of here with Brandish and Marin" Erza ordered them

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"we can't just leave!" Happy retorted them

Brandish and Marin looks surprised to Erza's statement

"Just Go!" Kagura shouted at them, surprising Lucy and Happy from her outburst

"we will hold them off" Kagura said as she pulled her katana

Erza looks at Kagura surprised as Kagura nodded to her

She smiled and nodded back

Lucy and the others look at the two swordswomen as they look away in guilt

"don't lose!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Happy help Neinhart up and started to walk away with Marin and Brandish who was carrying a miniaturize Wall in her hands.

But before they could get far away, more Artficial soldiers appeared, blocking their escape

"even here!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock

Suddenly even more artificial soldiers surround them as some of them were pinning down Erza and the others in a tight spot

"their everywhere!" Happy exclaimed

Lucy suddenly was shrunk down with Neinhart as they were little

"Wha!?" Lucy yelped in surprised from the sudden change

Brandish grabbed her while having Marin who was little in her arms with Wall

"you, blue cat" Brandish said as she gave Lucy and the others to him

"Brandish! What are you doing!?" Lucy shouted to her as Happy confusingly holds them.

"what does it look like? I'm giving you all the chance to escape" Brandish replied

"Brandish-sama! You're not thinking of!?" Marin shouted in retort to her

Brandish nodded while having a small smile

"get them out of here" Brandish said to Happy as she grabs the little cat and pulled back her hands for a throw

"live, Lucy-sama" Brandish muttered out in a low voice but to Lucy she heard it

"Wait!" Lucy screamed at her

Brandish throws Happy up high in the sky

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Brandish smiled and then had a serious face as all of the Artificial Dragon Slayers started to swarm her

 **In the sky**

Happy sprouted his wings and managed to fly in the sky while holding Lucy and the others

"Happy! We need to get back and help Brandish!" Lucy exclaimed to the blue cat who nodded and was about to fly back before his eyes widen in shock

"No way…" Happy said as his body shake in fear

"What's wrong, Happy!?" Lucy said before turning to look what Happy was seeing and have her eyes widen in shock as well

In the sea and the sky were hundreds maybe even thousands of ships as they were all heading towards Hargeon

"no!" Lucy gasped in shock

Marin's face was in shock as to see that many ships heading towards Ishgar

 **Back with Erza and the others**

"guh!" Erza's face was pinned down to the ground along with Kagura and the others as they were all outnumbered by the Artficial Soldiers

"Damnit!" Franmalth grunted as he was pinned down to the ground by two artificial dragon slayers

Kyoka reverts back to her previous form as six of the artificial dragon slayers had her pinned down

"guh! Forgive me my lord" Kyoka muttered out in regret before getting kicked by a soldier

"we…-grunt-…..can't give…up!" Kagura grunted as he tried to get up before getting stomped down.

One of the artificial soldiers grabbed a broken glass shard and was walking towards Brandish who was being hold up by two artificial slayers

Brandish looks at the glass shard before closing her eyes

""mother""

The soldier then pulled up the glass shard and swings it down to Brandish's neck

Suddenly before the shard could reach her

All of the artificial slayers started to have sparks all over their body as they all got off Erza and the others and were moving like they were malfunctioning

"this is!?" Erza said in surprised as she saw one by one all of the artificial slayers were self-destructing

"looks like I made it in time"

A voice spoke as a figure came floating down as Erza looks surprised to who came

"you're!?"

The figure smiled as scarlet hair blows thought the wind

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	11. The Saviour's Arrival

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **With Gray and Juvia**

Gray and Juvia were running towards the area where the Barrier's support lacrima was said to be hidden as they've managed to find it but was stopped when God Serena who appeared in front of them

"How foolish" God Serena said as he did weird poses

"a god has appeared! Know your place, worm!"

Gray and Juvia readied themselves for a fight

"why have you abandoned Ishgar!? Your own homeland!" Juvia exclaimed to him as her right hand had a water sphere formed around it

"for 2 simple reasons!" God Serena replied as he pointed towards himself

"I was once called the most powerful wizard in all of Ishgar and the most powerful…" God Serena then spins around before stopping as he faces Gray and Juvia

"Dragon Slayer!"

Gray's eyes widen in shock to the fact that the former rank 1st wizard saint was a Dragon Slayer

He sweats a bit as this won't be an easy battle

"I was stripped of that known title when that disgusting demon, The Black Salamander appeared and made me feel the one thing I hate!" God Serena exclaimed

"humiliation!"

"and secondly, I'll abandoned this filthy place if that demon tried to co-exist with this place" God Serena then had some flames appeared in his right hand while wind on the other

"there can only be one strongest wizard! And that is I!"

God Serena fired a combination of Wind and Fire Dragon Slayer magic attack at Gray and Juvia who dodged them

" **Aisu Meiku: Ransu!"**

Gray created multiple ice lances at God Serena who smirked at him

God Serena devoured his attacks as he let out a puff of cold air

"wha!?" Gray exclaimed in shock

Juvia appeared behind God Serena as she had water shaped claws beside her

" **Wōtā Kurō!"**

Juvia swipes him with her water claws but was shock when it did no damage

"Heh!" God Serena smirked as he then spun around and kicked Juvia but his attack went through her

Juvia smirked to him before gasping in shock as his left hand had sparks of lightning coming out of it

"Haaa!" God Serena punches her with the lightning imbued fist as it shocks her

"Kyaaaaa!" Juvia flies back from the attack and hits against a wall

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed to her before glaring at God Serena

Black markings started to appear on Gray's right arm as some of the black markings went up to his face and raises his hair up

God Serena looks amused to his transformation

"ho? an Ice Devil Slayer?" God Serena said as he looks at Gray

Ice swords appeared in Gray's hands as he readied them on to his sides

Gray dashes towards God Serena and started slashing his ice swords at him but God Serena manages to dodge them all

He catches one of Gray's swords as he smirks

"pathetic! None can hope to defeat a god!" God Serena bites the Ice swords as it was devoured by him

The ground glowed green as the earth started to shatter

"Wha!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as the ground he was standing started to shatter

" **Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai!"**

God Serena destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, and also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground

"Gaaah!" Gray was crashed to the wall as a boulder nearly hits him

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as God Serena appeared beside her

"don't think that I forgot about you!" God Serena said as he had wind gather around his palms

" **Bōfūryū no Chou Saiga!"**

Juvia was blasted away from a twister of wind as she crashes near Gray

"Damnit!" Gray grunted as he tried to stand up but failed as he falls down

God Serena laughs at them and he started to have flames on his right hand as it was swirling around very fast

"God Bye Bye"

" **Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku!"**

A flaming sphere was created as Gray had managed to make an ice dome over him and Juvia as it was failing as the dome was cracking and melting from the immense heat

"Guh! Damnit!" Gray shouted as his ice dome was destroyed and an explosion occurred to where they were standing

God Serena grins evilly as he turns around and was walking away before his eyes widen in surprise as some tree roots appeared from within the ground as it started to entangled his arms and legs

"Wha!?" God Serena exclaimed in shock as he turns around to see a rock dome as it crumbles down revealing Gray and Juvia who were equally surprised to what happened

Suddenly a large green creature came jumping in as it punches God Serena to a wall

"Guah!" God Serena gasped from the impact as he saw the creature

""Wolfheim?!""

The creature jumps down as it glows and transforms to an old man

"looks to be that we have arrived in time"

Gray and Juvia turns around and saw Jura and Warrod standing near the entrance with Drakulos standing beside them as well

"Jura?! Warrod-san!?" Gray exclaimed in shock

"so!" God Serena shouted as he jumps down to the ground as he looks at his former comrades

"the newly established Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar have decided to come and join in on the fun?"

Warrod who had a serious face swipes his hands up as giant tree roots came out of the ground as it was heading towards God Serena who jumped up to dodge it

"we have come to defeat the traitorous God Serena" Drakulos said while having a glare

"as order from the Council, we have come not only to aid in the war but also to end you, God Serena!" Warrod exclaimed as the giant tree roots took the form of a man as it punches God Serena who destroyed the giant fist

Drakulos waved his hand down as God Serena came falling down from an unknown pressure

Wolfheim transforms as he delivers a devastating blow to God Serena who was still pinned down

 **CRASH!**

Wolfheim re-appeared as he jumps up and landed near Jura and the others

They then saw God Serena standing up as he dusts off some dust from his clothes

"very impressive" God Serena said as he walks out of the crater, he was in

"your efforts are praise worthy to a god, but.." God Serena said as his eyes turned black and the ground started to shake and shatter

"it is futile!"

Suddenly it all stopped when God Serena looks surprised as he stands up and put a hand to his ear

" _the plan is already at phase three, return back to base, God Serena"_

Linny's voice spoke out in God Serena's mind

"Tch! Looks like you all have another day to live your worthless lives!" God Serena exclaims as he turns around and he disappears

Gray looks surprised as he stands up with Juvia

"what just happened?" Gray asked while looking bewildered

Warrod then looks around for any signs of God Serena being here as he closes his eyes to sense his magic

He re-opens his eyes and sigh

"he's not here anymore" Warrod said as he looks at them

"I presume that the fellow which you all call Larcade has call him back for their plan"

"alright then.." Gray said as he readied his magic before failing as he felt immense pain coming back to his back

"Guh!" Gray grunted as Juvia came to him and place a water encased hand to his side

"please, let me" Jura said as he puts his hands in a praying motion as the earth rumbles to his magic pressure

He then opens his eyes as the earth started to shake even more

" **Meidō Fugaku!"**

The barrier's support lacrima was destroyed by an erupting mountain of stones as it shatters to pieces

Gray and Juvia closes their eyes as dust was flying everywhere

They re-opened their eyes as they saw the Lacrima was in a thousand pieces

"Thanks!" Gray said with a grin as Jura replied with a nod

"you two need to get back to your friends and go to the guild" Warrod said in a serious tone

"I have a bad omen something is about to happen to the guild"

Gray and Juvia nodded as they then walked out of the cave, they were in

Warrod looks at them as he said in his mind

""be careful young ones""

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Fairy Tail were in an all-out war with Larcade's soldiers who they were having a tough time dealing with, especially the artificial dragons slayers.

" **ORRRRAAAAAAA!"** Makarov who was in his giant form punches away some White Liberias soldiers as they were coming non-stop.

" **tch! Why are there so many of you!?"** he then hammered the ground as it caused the ground to crack as it was heading towards the soldiers

Magic blasts were flying around the air and people's grunts and screams of pain can be heard as well.

"Knuckle Plant!" Droy throwed his seeds at the ground as plant live sprouted from it and was in a form a fist as the plants punches nearby artificial dragon slayers to the ground.

"How you like that!" Droy said in victory but gasped in shock as his opponents stood back up like his attack was useless.

"you're kidding, right?" the artificial soldiers then dashed towards Droy and was about to strike him, before Jet came and save Droy.

"These things are indestructible!" Droy exclaimed in shock to Jet as they look towards the army of artificial soldiers.

" **No, they're not!"** Mard Geer came flying in as he grabs two artificial Dragon slayers and flied up before dive bombing them to the ground hard as their glowing red visors turn black from the impact.

" **Boh!"** Tempester breath a fire attack at some soldiers as they were burned down

" **Let Tartaros deal with the artificial soldiers! Take care of the human ones!"** Mard Geer shouted at Jet and Droy as he pierced the chest plate of an artificial Dragon Slayer's armor and causes it to de activate.

"Got it!" Jet and Droy replied as they run to fight the human soldiers.

Mard Geer looks at them for a moment and then look back as he saw ten more of the Artificial Dragon Slayers appeared and surrounded him.

" **taste the might of Tartaros!"** Mard Geer faces them off as the surrounding Artificial soldiers started to attack him.

Everyone was doing their best to fend the attackers off their home as their struggle and pain were put to the test.

" _Master!"_ Warren's voice called out to Makarov in the mind link.

" **What is it, Warren!?"** Makarov exclaimed as he punches away some soldiers in his way.

" _from the sea! We have multiple large life signs coming from the sea!"_ Warren shouted as Makarov turns around and his eyes widen in shock.

In the sea of Ishgar were thousands of fleet ships bearing the insignia of the White Liberias.

Then in the water came out a hundred of giant sea serpents as their screams can be heard.

" **wha!?"**

"MASTER! INCOMING!" Laki screams as giant flying boulders were coming at them.

" **OOOOOAAAAAAA!"** Makarov fired giant magical blasts at the boulders as he destroys them one by one.

"There's too many!" Wakaba shouted as he was creating knuckles shaped smoke and was punching away some soldiers

One boulder was coming straight at the guild as Makarov tried to reach it first to protect the guild.

Suddenly

 **BOOM!**

A breath attack came as the boulder exploded.

" **aaah!"** Makarov looks up and saw Animus and the others flying towards the army of sea serpents with Illios and Gaia standing by at the Guild and was destroying the flying boulders with their breath attacks.

" **Leave this to us!"** Gaia exclaimed as he flies up and dashed towards to where the boulders were coming from.

" **let them have a taste of A dragon's anger!"** Animus fired a roar at a sea serpent as Zirconis and Streamius did the same.

Makarov nodded as he then continued to punch away some soldiers.

 **White Liberias front line**

Gorge was cutting his way through Fairy Tail with his axe as nearby Fairy Tail members were easily defeated by him.

"Heh! So easy" Gorge scoffed as he grabs one beaten up guild member and was now choking him.

"tell me where is Fairy Heart?" Gorge asked.

"like I'll tell you!" the guild member replied as he was then thrown away by Gorge.

"thrash" Gorge then walked his way to the war as he cut down enemies that were coming his way.

"This is taking too long" Gorge said as he brings out his lacrima orb.

Linny's image appeared.

"Linny, make the Quattro soldier's safety levels off, make it to "erase threat"" Gorge said with a sadistic smile.

" _roger that, releasing safety"_ Linny replied as all of the artificial soldiers Visors glowed Purple.

"Heh! Hahahahahaa" Gorge laughs as he suddenly went transparent and disappears.

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Makarov stood in shock as the artificial Dragons Slayers movement were like monsters as they were taking down his children by the second.

" **LEAVE MY CHILDRENS ALONE!"** He punched at some of the soldiers and was in shock as they hold on to his giant fist and some climbed up to his arm and punched him on the face as he fell down.

" **Guaaa!"**

"Master! Gahh!" Macao was sent flying from an artificial soldier's attack.

"What the heck is happening!?" Laki exclaimed as the Artficial soldier's attack were relentless.

" **All of you!"** Mard Geer's voice shouted out as their attention was grabbed by him.

" **corner all of the Artificial soldiers to a single area!"** Mard Geer explained to all of them while making a wall of thorn roots appeared in front of him.

Everyone was curious on the Underworld king's plan and nodded as they all concentrated their attacks in pushing the artificial soldiers back to a single area.

" **Make a wall!"** Mard Geer flied up high and a ball of light appeared in front of him as he holds it with both of his hands and was now concentrating his Curse power into it.

Laki and the others realized his plans as Laki created a huge wooden wall separating them from the artificial soldiers.

The artificial Dragon Slayers punches through the wooden wall as everyone fired back at the hole.

"Hurry up, Man!" Macao shouted as he fired a purple fire blast at and artificial soldier's head.

" **Dea Yugudorashiru!"**

Mard Geer fired a beam of light as it destroyed the Artificial Dragons Slayers as the place where they were standing was a smoking crater.

Mard Geer breath in and out as his curse power was almost depleted.

suddenly a magic beam came flying as it pierced his left wing.

" **Guaaaa!"** Mard Geer falls down as he reverts back to his previous form due to the drain of his Curse power.

"we've got you!" Max and Nab jumped and managed to cushions Mard Geer's fall.

They then helped him.

"Gratitude" Mard Geer said while trying to stand up.

"take it easy man!" Nab said while helping the Etherious up.

They then saw 10 metallic arms sprouted out from within the ground as more of the Artificial Dragons Slayers soldiers appeared from within.

"Damnit!" Max said as he created a wave of sand at the soldiers.

The wave of sand hits them but did nothing at all as the Artficial Soldiers brushed it off

"Damnit!" Max exclaimed

One of the soldiers dashed towards Mard Geer and was about to attack before turning to dust

"what?!" Nab exclaimed in surprise as more of the artificial soldiers were turning to dust as some were sinking back to the ground in a sand pit

"Max, did you do this man?" Nab asked while looking shock

Max shook his head in saying no as he didn't know what the hell is going on here

"hey!"

A voice called out as Max and the others looks up and saw two figures above a roof

a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction and a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull

The two figures jump down as they landed in front of Max and the others

Nab got in front while holding up his fists

"easy! We ain't the bad guys!" the dark-skinned man said while lifting up his hands in a bit of surrender

Max and Nab looks surprised as to the new arrival

The other man looks at Nab then to his fat stomach

"Nice abs" the man said and made Nab grew a tick mark

Suddenly more soldiers came charging in as the dark-skinned man and the muscular middle-aged man turned around as they look at the charging army

"oh? Looks like we're getting the welcoming committee, Jacob!" the dark-skinned man said while grinning

"yeah" the said Jacob replied while putting on gloves

Jacob then turned around to look at Max and the others

"get all of your friends back to your guild" Jacob said to Max as he turns back around to see the incoming enemies

"me and Ajeel will handle this"

Nab and Max looks surprised

"but why are you helping us?" Max asked confused

Ajeel turned around with a smirk

"we usually don't do this for free, but seeing that your guild is a friend to one of ours. So, might as well be"

He then placed his palm to the ground as a wave of sand came bursting out of the ground as it devoured the incoming soldiers

"hurry up and go, or we'll get E.N.D-sama's wrath" Ajeel said as Jacob suddenly disappeared into thin air

Nab and Max looks surprised and so did Mard Geer

Max nodded then looks at Nab who nodded back

They then turned around and carried back Mard Geer to the guild

" **Arijigoku!"**

Ajeel created an enormous quick sand pit appeared and it completely engulf his enemies

Ajeel then smirked as he saw that soldier by soldier was getting taken down by nothing

Jacob re-appeared with a small grin as he dusts off some dirt on his hands

Then a giant rock golem came walking towards them as Ajeel clapped his hands as a giant sand golem appeared and started fighting the rock golem.

Jacob turned around and saw more soldiers coming

He smirked as he disappears again

 **Back at the guild**

Makarov stood up and saw two golems fighting each other

"wha?" Makarov said while looking surprised

"Master!" Max shouted out while carrying Mard Geer with Nab

"two guys suddenly appeared and are helping us!"

"?!" Makarov looks to see the other golem destroyed the other one as it then takes out incoming army soldiers

"who are they?" Makarov muttered out while looking out at the battlefield

 **inside the guild**

Keyes was standing guard to the room where Sayla and Azael were in when he saw that the battle was getting intense

Keyes was too focused on what was happening outside he didn't sense Gorge appearing behind him

"Yo!" Gorge said as Keyes turned around and uses his staff to block Gorge's axe

"looks like I hit the jackpot to where that guy's bitch and brat are!"

Gorge looks to where Sayla and Azael were as Keyes pushed his effort to halt Gorge back

"you shall not pass!" Keyes twirled his staff as he knocks the wooden floor with it as skeletons appeared and started attacking Gorge

"oh!" Gorge exclaimed as he swings his axe at them

Keyes then grabs Gorge as he falls down with him to the bar

 **Crash!**

"What the!?" Warren who was stationed there exclaimed as he saw Keyes was fighting off Gorge

Before his eyes widen when he saw that on his lacrima map at the spot where Jupiter was and saw ten red dots appeared behind the Magic Cannon

"Master!" Warren instantly uses his telepathy to contact Makarov

 **Back outside**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions were created from fired Magic blasts as some managed to hit the guild

Makarov turned around and saw more golems appeared as they were tearing apart Magnolia

" _Master!"_ Warren's voice spoke out in the telepathic link

" _The enemies are in the guild and they have taken control over Jupiter!"_

Makarov's eyes widen in shock as he turns to look at the guild and saw Keyes fighting Gorge and saw the Magic Particle Cannon, Jupiter, they've possessed has been taken away by the enemy forces

Jupiter turned around as it was aiming for Fairy Tail, The magic particle cannon charges up as light glowed in the cannon

Makarov's jaw drop as he saw that Jupiter was about to fire its beam

Jupiter fired as a huge magic beam was heading straight towards Fairy Tail

 **Back with Keyes**

He was in a power struggle with Gorge as his staff was about to be broken by the giant man's axe

Gorge was grinning as he was going to win

" _Gorge"_ Larcade's voice spoke in his mind as Gorge asked back with a "Huh?"

" _I'm in the room, fall back to base"_

""Gotcha Captain!"" Gorge then kicks away Keyes as the Necromancer landed to a table

 **Crash!**

"Keyes!" Warren exclaimed as he went to the Etherious

"I am fine!" Keyes exclaimed as he got up

Gorge then smirks at them

""You sure you'll be fine staying behind here, Captain?"" Gorge asked Larcade in the telepathic link

" _fear not for my safety, Gorge""_ Larcade replied as Gorge could feel that Larcade was smiling to him

""whatever you say"" Gorge replied as he then took out a little ball shaped Lacrima

He then grins evilly at Warren and Keyes

"when you guys are dead, tell the people I killed that Gorge said hi!"

He then cracks the ball as he vanished in a flash of light stunning Warren and Keyes

 **In the Room where Sayla was**

Sayla was holding Azael, gasped in shock when she saw the gigantic magic blast was coming straight at the guild

She then embraces Azael and KemoKemo as she closes her eyes to the incoming death

Azael who being hugged by Sayla saw his dragon doll started glowing when suddenly the mysterious red Armor figure re-appeared as it then flied out of the room

"Papa!" Azael smiled happily before everything went white

 **Back at the battle**

The whole area was engulfed in bright light as nothing can be seen

Makarov slowly opened his eyes as everything was snow white

"wha?" Makarov said in a daze as he saw that they and the guild were protected in a green magic barrier and he saw that a red Armor Figure was floating above while holding his hands out like it was guarding against the beam

"is that?" Makarov said in shock as the Armor figure then floated down and landed near them

It then did a snap with its finger as everyone who were on their mission to rescue their captive guild friends suddenly appeared as they were equally confused to what was happening

"Erza!? Everyone!?" Makarov said in confusion

"Master!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

The Armor figure then raised its hands up as a black portal appeared in front of it

suddenly 9 figures came out as they stand in front of Fairy Tail

Makarov's eyes widen and his jaws drop in surprised

"all of you are!?"

In front of them were Natsu and Zeref with the rest of the Spriggan 12

"it's them!" Max and Nab exclaimed when they saw Jacob and Ajeel

Natsu had his bangs foreshadow his eyes as you couldn't tell what his face looks like right now but you could feel the heat rising up as the ground was shaking

He then waved his hand to the side as the armor figure glowed as it transformed into a glowing red gemstone

The gemstone then floated to the guild to the room where Sayla and the others were in

"Natsu-san?" Wendy muttered out while looking at the pink hair man

"I'm really angry" Natsu said while taking a step forward

And from one step the ground cracks as it cracks towards outside the barrier

"they made my family and friends suffer in pain and turn my home into a warzone"

Natsu took another step and the ground shatters as it a long crack was created splitting the streets of Magnolia

"they made a fool out of me" Flames started to encircle Natsu and was dancing around his body

"and finally.." Natsu stops his walking as he faces forward as his eyes were glowing red in rage and anger as scales started to form from his neck to the sides of his face

" **THEY TRIED TO KILL SAYLA AND AZAEL!"**

Natsu then swings his hand upwards and Jupiter was instantly destroyed by an unknown force as it exploded

"Eileen" Zeref called out as Eileen nodded in understanding

Her staff glowed white as she raised it up a bit

"protect Mavis' guild" Zeref ordered to the Spriggan 12 who nodded to him

Zeref had black coloured aura dancing around him as both of the Dragneel siblings' hair raise up

"we will be taking care of this" Zeref said as he and Natsu step out of the barrier

( **mangascene vol61 chapter527 emotion looks like this ( /c/anime/page/blog/natsu-vs-zeref/08tk_uKKqzlDoN40KrzGEKbPkMeGzD) but different ok)(and I don't own the image)**

They then got into a battle pose as Eileen stomps her staff to the ground and the ground had flashes come out of it as a huge light burst through the whole area

Everyone closes their eyes as the flash was so bright that it nearly blinded them

 **In the guild**

 **A few moments ago**

In the room where Sayla, Azael and KemoKemo were in

Sayla saw that they were not dead as she looks outside and saw a barrier around the guild

A red gemstone floated into the room as it disappeared into Azael's dragon doll

She then saw Natsu with the others arriving at the scene as he looks angry

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla exclaimed in joy with Azael who babble happily to see his father

But unknown to them in the corner of the room where there was shadow

KemoKemo looks happy before his fur stands up as he turns around and sneered at the corner of the room

A pair of eyes looks at Sayla with an evil grin showing

Before suddenly the whole area was engulfed in a huge flash of light

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	12. The Midst of Ragnarok

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I've got to thank Moshiyari for reviewing the last chapter**

 **He/she gave me the motivation I needed to continue this story**

 **Okay then!**

 **I'll be adding what he/she requested in the first review he ever gave to the fanfic!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander Book 2:**

" **protect Mavis' guild" Zeref ordered to the Spriggan 12 who nodded to him**

 **Zeref had black coloured aura dancing around him as both of the Dragneel siblings' hair raise up**

" **we will be taking care of this" Zeref said as he and Natsu step out of the barrier**

 **They then got into a battle pose as Eileen stomps her staff to the ground and the ground had flashes come out of it as a huge light burst through the whole area**

 **Everyone closes their eyes as the flash was so bright that it nearly blinded them**

 **On** **with** **the** **story**

 **At somewhere in Ishgar**

All of the White Liberias' army stood in surprised as to see that they were teleported away

Natsu's and Zeref's magic power flared as both Dragneel siblings felt immense anger within themselves

"I take the left side and you take the right" Zeref said as he and Natsu started walking towards the army

" **I got it"** Natsu replied with a nod as both of their auras dance around their hands like wild fire

" **don't give them mercy!"** Natsu exclaimed as both started running and jumped up at the army

" **Orraaaaaa!"** Natsu cannon bomb the right side of the army as some were sent flying from Natsu's crash

Natsu roared as his hands were ignited in flames

" **Guren** **Bakuenjin**!"

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the soldiers in resulting an explosion that blew them away.

Natsu continued his attacks with Zeref who fired multiple black orbs at his opponents as the army were blown away while some fall with pale lifeless eyes

" **Suiryu no!"** Natsu punches the land as water started gushing out from it

" **Kanketsusen!"** he swings his hand up and geysers exploded from within the land, sending the soldiers flying in the air before getting sweep away from the water

Suddenly Artificial Dragon Slayers appeared above Natsu as they were about to attack him

" **Yamiryu** **no!"** Natsu took a deep breath as he faces up

" **Kuroi iki!"** Natsu fired a black misty roar as the Artificial soldiers were reduced to dust from it

He then huffs out some of the black mist from his mouth and turns to see the golems were about to attack him

" **Chikyūryu no!"** Natsu hammers the ground and resulted numerous cracks to appear on the ground that started spreading to the army

" **Jisuberi**!" the ground splits and separated as all of Natsu's enemies fall into the canyon

Natsu then did multiple backflips as to dodge metal cannonballs fired at him

" **Tengokuryu no!"** Natsu raises his hands up as the clouds darken with lighting and thunder appearing in it

" **Arashi!"** Natsu swipes his hands down as tornadoes came hailing down to the army and blew them away

" **NONE OF YOU SHALL BE GIVEN MERCY!"** Natsu roared as dark flames and crimson flames appeared in his hands with lightning sparks dancing around his body

" **Guren Ankokuraijin!"** Natsu swings his arms around, as he creates a highly destructive vortex of black and crimson fire with lightning and created devastating explosions upon his enemies

Natsu then roared as he then dashed towards the army, tearing his way and giving them a real taste of hell

 **Fairy Tail**

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **FLASH!**

The flash of light subsided as everyone opens their eyes

They all then saw that nothing had changed but was shocked to the core when they saw Crocus, other guilds were in one place as the citizens there were shocked and afraid as to what had happened

"Crocus!?" Makarov exclaimed

"all of the guilds and the cities in Ishgar!?" Eza exclaimed in shock as she saw that everyone was in one place

"are in one place!?"

a Lacrima vision popped up as they all turned to look and saw Natsu and Zeref were standing side by side as in front of them were thousands of White Liberias' soldiers and Golems, Artificial Dragon Slayers and many more

"what happened?!" Makarov muttered out as he couldn't comprehend what has happened to Ishgar

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily shouted in tears as they saw Gajeel standing beside August

"Levy, Lily" Gajeel said with a smile before he got a confused face as he saw Lily carry up Levy and did a spin around two times before firing Levy at Gajeel

"Rocket Levy attack!" Levy and Lily shouted out as Levy rocket punched Gajeel's face, in resulting the already injured Iron Dragon Slayer to shout in pain

"Guaah!"

"Rocket Levy Attack?" Lucy and Happy said with a sweat drop

"it looks effective" Wendy and Charla said with a sweat drop as well

"I think Levy is copying you, Lucy" Lisanna said with a sweat drop as Levy started strangling Gajeel for trying to die on his own with the addition of Lily elbowing Gajeel's gut

Lucy smiled to them before she saw Brandish sitting on the ground with Marin who was bandaging her injured side

"Brandish!" Lucy exclaimed as she runs to her

"Lucy.." Brandish muttered out

They stared at each other for a moment before Lucy suddenly hugs her

"I'm glad you're okay!" Lucy said in tears as she hugs Brandish tight

Brandish smiled back and returns the hug

Lucy then started asking question on why did Brandish called her "-sama" as Brandish told her that she will answer her after all of this is over

"were you the one who did all of this?" Erza asked Irene who stood near the barrier

"indeed, Erza" Irene replied with a smile

"under his Emperor's order, I used " **Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō:" Yunibāsu** **Wan"** to change the geological map of Ishgar and transform it to where we are now" Irene explained to her as Erza's eyes widen in surprise

Irene then turns to the Lacrima vision and saw that Zeref and Natsu were obliterating their enemies with ease as she saw the Master of Tartaros was savagely mowing them down

"it is a good thing though" Irene said as she saw that everyone was already tending the injured

"if they had started fighting near us, we would've been blown away"

Erza squinted her eyes to Irene as she somehow felt familiar

"Erza-san" Wendy walked near her as she was looking quite confused of something

"what is it, Wendy?" Erza asked her

"she" Wendy said while motioning to Irene

"smells like you" Wendy sniffed a bit and was surprised of the identical smell coming from Irene as she smells almost like Erza

"oh my? a young Dragon Slayer?" Irene said with an amused smile

"What do you mean?" Erza asked Wendy as she then turns to look at Irene who smiled

"it is as she said" Irene replied to her

"I'm your mother" Irene smiled to Erza as she caresses her head

Erza's and Wendy's eyes widen in shock while Irene smiled in response

"I'll tell you my story later" Irene spoke before she turned around and her face was turned serious

"we have an uninvited guest"

Everyone felt the ominous presence as they turned to see someone far away was walking towards theml

"who!?" Makarov exclaimed

"this presence!?" Gray exclaimed in shock

"that's impossible!" Gajeel shouted

Erza and Wendy looks forward and saw the figure in a cloak was walking towards the guild

"t-t-this smell!" Wendy muttered out in shock and in fear

"Wendy!" Erza looks to her and then to the figure

"Acnologia" August spoke as he walks towards Irene and the others

"A-Acnologia!?" Erza exclaimed in shock as everyone stood in shock

Irene and August stepped out of the barrier and walks towards Acnologia

"Erza, stay behind the barrier with the others" Irene told her as she and August stood in a stand of against Acnologia

"we shall see to this" August said as his body turned black with white markings appearing on his body and face

"the Wizard King and the Mother of Dragon Slayers" huh?" Acnologia spoke in an amused voice

"this shall be interesting" Acnologia said as her raised up his hand with an evil grin

"let's take this fight somewhere else, shall we?" Irene said as she, August and Acnologia vanishes to nowhere

"they disappeared?" Mira exclaimed in shock

Another Lacrima vision appeared as this time it showed August and Irene with Acnolgia as they were in a desert land and the wind blows

They then saw Acnologia attacking Irene and August who fought back

Everyone just watches the fight before hearing an explosion that came from the guild

 **BOOM!**

"what the!?" Gajeel exclaimed

"it came from the second floor!" Elfman shouted as he points to the exploded room

"that's were Sayla-san and the others are!" Wendy exclaimed as she runs towards the guild with Erza and the others following by

 **In the guild**

Wendy and the others raced upstairs and saw the room was completely destroyed

"Sayla-san! Azael-chan! KemoKemo!" Wendy shouted as she saw smoke everywhere

She then went in with the others and gasped in shock when she saw Warren and Keyes were under a pile of rubble with wounds on them

"Warren!" Gray shouted as he got over to him and pulls away the debris on him with Elfman and Gajeel helping him

"he's injured badly" Happy said as he assumed that something bad must have happened in the whole room

"what happened here!?" Erza exclaimed to Warren while Lucy just gasped in horrified to see his wounds

Mard Geer and Cocytus went to help Keyes as he was more injured than Warren

"what happened here, Keyes!?" Coctyus shouted to him as he saw that neither Sayla, Azael, nor KemoKemo were here

Keyes grunts in pain as he turns his head to look at Cocytus and the others

"for-…-cough-.. give me….." Keyes said in regret as his face scrunched in regret and sadness

"I…couldn't…..defend them" Keyes then passes out in Cocytus' arms

"hey! Keyes!" Cocytus shouted to get him to wake up

"let me heal him!" Wendy went to Keyes and started using her healing magic on him

They then head Warren coughing as he was gaining back consciousness

"Warren!" Gray shouted in relief as the Telepath mage looks around and saw Gray and the others

"Gray? Everyone?" Warren muttered out before coughing

"slow down a bit!" Gray shouted to him as he started to use some ice magic on Warren's injuries to numb the pain

"tell us what happened here!" Cocytus shouted to him

Warren coughs again while holding his injured chest

"it….." Warren said as he clenches his teeth in regret

 **Flash back scene**

 **A few minutes earlier**

Sayla and Azael opened their eyes and saw that Natsu and Zeref were gone as she then saw everyone were back to the guild with Crocus and several other guilds here as well

"Papa!" Azael babbled to his mother as he smiled happily

Sayla smiled back as she caresses her son' head while giggling a bit to him

"Nuuuuu!" KemoKemo's snarl caught her attention as she turns to look at KemoKemo

"what's wrong, KemoKemo?" Sayla asked as she looks confused to the little demon

"rururuuuuuuu!" KemoKemo pointed to the corner of the room as Sayla looks to where he was pointing and her face turns hostile

"you!" Sayla shouted while holding Azael close to her

In front of them stood Larcade as he was sitting on a rocking chair while reading a children's book story

"shhh, I'm just getting to the good part" Larcade said as he flips to the next page of the book

"how did you get here!?" Sayla exclaimed as KemoKemo's fur stands up like an angry cat

Larcade closes his eyes as he smirks while closing the book

"the tale of the dragon meeting the young boy is really interesting, is it not dear Aunt?" Larcade asked while standing up and put the book on the book shelf as he looks at Sayla

Sayla glares at him while keeping a protective hold on her son to not let anything happen to her precious little boy

"hello dear cousin" Larcade greeted with a smile to Azael who looks confused to him

"ba?" Azael said as he didn't like Larcade's smile

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you a present when you were born" Larcade apologizes as he raised up his hand that had a white ball of light forming on it

"how about I tell you a story?" Larcade then snaps his fingers as the ball of light disappears and sparkles fell to Larcade's hand

"the tale of how my uncle's beloved family all died" Larcade's face turned evil as a white magic circle appeared bellow them

"this is!?" Sayla exclaimed in shock as she shields her eyes

"Nuueeee!" KemoKemo snarled at Larcade as he fired a fireball at him

Larcade scoffed as he tilts his head to the side to dodge it and the fireball hits the door and exploded resulting Warren and Keyes who were downstairs to get surprised

"wah!?" Warren exclaimed

"what is happening!?" Keyes shouted as he and Warren went up stairs fast and saw Larcade in the room with them

"Larcade!?" Warren exclaimed in shock and surprised

"you bastard!" Keyes shouted as he stomped his staff to the ground and tried to attack Larcade but was shocked when his curse isn't activating

"this is!?" Keyes exclaimed in shock as he saw that Sayla and the others were turning transparent

Larcade grins evilly to them as he also started turning transparent as well

"let me give you all a parting gift" Larcade said as he started to disappear with Sayla, KemoKemo and Azael

"wait!" Warren shouted as he throwed something to Larcade that latches on to his clothing before he disappeared completely

The white magic circle on the floor flashes as Keyes saw what it was going to do

"get down!" Keyes shouted as he covered Warren in his cloak as the magic circle created an explosion that destroyed the room

 **End the flashback**

"Keyes protected me from the blast and then I saw you guys" Warren retold his story to the others as he then coughs badly

"it's alright! You don't need to talk anymore!" Erza told him

Mard Geer and Cocytus clenched their teeth in anger as to know that Sayla and the other had been abducted

"take…..this" Warren said as he pulled out his still functioning Lacrima phone and gave it to Gray

"I manage to tag Larcade before he got away -cough- -cough- use it to find them" Warren said to them before his eyes closed and he passed out

Gray nodded as he let Elfman carry Warren out of the room with Gajeel doing the same to Keyes

Wendy spotted something glowing under the pile of rubble

"what is that?" Wendy said as she looks at the glow for a moment before it disappeared

Wendy quickly reach towards where the glow was coming from as she pulled away the pile of rubble and spotted Azael's dragon Teddy bear glowing weakly

She grabbed it and it suddenly flashed at her touch

 **FLASH!**

The red Armored figure appeared in front of her as it looked down to Wendy

The Armored figure's hand reached towards Wendy and hold her head gently

It then flashes as Mard Geer, Cocytus, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy with Wendy were in a ball of light

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed

"this is!?" Mard Geer exclaimed

"we're in a ball!?" Happy shouted out in surprise

the ball of light then flied out of the guild and dashed away with Wendy and the others in it.

"what was that flash!?" Elfman and Gajeel exclaimed as they ran back to the room only to get confused and surprised as everyone was gone

 **Somewhere**

Sayla, Azael and KemoKemo were at a clear opening in a forest as Larcade, Gorge and the rest of the Original White Liberias' members stood in front of her as they smirked to her

Sayla raised her hand up to use her Macro but was surprised as it wasn't working

"tch tch tch" Larcade waved his finger left and right with a smug smirk

"your Macro won't work on us"

Larcade claps his hands as Gorge and the others readied their weapons

"nuuuuu!" KemoKemo snarled at them as he transformed into his giant form with Sayla going behind a tree with Azael in her arms as the giant demon face them off

"the little furball has the ability to enlarge itself, huh?" Gorge said in an amused tone

Kia and Kaya smirked as they then dash bellow KemoKemo's legs with golden chains in their hands

" **AAARRRRAAAWWAAAAAA!"** KemoKemo roared at them as he fired multiple fireballs at them

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Kia and Kaya smirked as they run around KemoKemo's leg and wrapped the chain around him

They then pulled the chain as it sparkled with Electricity, resulting KemoKemo to get shocked as his body sparked with electricity

" **ARRAAAA!"**

Gorge jumped up and hits KemoKemo's back head with his axe as KemoKemo falls down to the ground

" **ARRAAAAAWAAA!"** KemoKemo tried to get up but was stopped as Linny who had a magic circle in front of her, swiped her hands to the side and several magic circles appeared above KemoKemo as they fired out multiple magic blast at KemoKemo's back

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

" **AARRAAWAAAA!"**

"KemoKemo!" Sayla shouted as KemoKemo was in pain from the attack

KemoKemo got up as he fired a giant fireball at Gorge who deflected it with his axe and Katy appeared beside him while holding a large magic bazooka

"open wide~" Katy said as she fired the bazooka, resulting a direct explosion on KemoKemo

" **ARRAAAAWWAAA!"** KemoKemo roared as Kia and Kaya appeared above him as both were holding a long and large axe in their hands

"let's shave this big furball!" the both of them shouted with a sick smile as they swing the huge axe on KemoKemo's back as it slashed his body with green coloured blood gushing out from the wound

" **ARRAAAWWWAAA!"**

"kemokemo!" Azael called out to the giant demon as KemoKemo falls down again to the ground with the axe still lodge on his back

" _run!"_ KemoKemo's little voice spoke into Sayla's mind as her eyes widen in surprise

Sayla gritted her teeth in frustration and in guilt as she then turns around and quickly runs away

"Kemokemo!" Azael shouted to KemoKemo as Sayla holds her son, she was focused on getting him to safety and couldn't risk getting him involved in the fight

"don't let them escape!" Larcade ordered them as Gorge and the others dashed towards Sayla and Azael

Suddenly KemoKemo's large hands raised up and managed to hit Gorge as he was squashed to the ground

"Guaaahhh!"

"it still alive!?" Katy exclaimed as she positions her bazooka to KemoKemo and fired it again

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

KemoKemo was directly hit from the attack as smoke clouded his face

" **ARRAAAAWAAAA!"** KemoKemo roared as he charged up a fireball in his mouth and was about to fire it before suddenly lightning strikes him from above as KemoKemo roared in pain at the sudden attack

Larcade smirks as beside him Linny who looks emotionless as ever had a yellow magic circle in front of her

Kemokemo grunted in pain before he shrunk back down to his miniature size

"nuuuu" KemKemo squealed out in a weak voice before passing out

"after them" he ordered Kia, Kaya and Katy as they nodded to his order.

He then turns to Linny

"bring it up" Larcade told her as a lacrima vision appeared in front of them with two red markers were showing running up north with three green markers showing as they were chasing the red ones

"run if you can, dear aunt" Larcade smirked to himself

"you cannot hide from our eyes"

 **In the forest**

Sayla was running in the forest in order to get Azael to safety

"mama" Azael cried out lowly as he was scared

"it will be alright, Azael" Sayla soothe her child as she runs pass trees and bushes

"Mama will always protect you" She smiled to him while holding him close to her

She then looks back and saw Kia, Kaya and Katy catching up on her with their weapons readied

"stop right there, Bitch!" Katy shouted as she took aim with her bazooka and fired at Sayla

Sayla jumps away from the blast and nearly fell

She continued her running as she then swipes her hand to the side and several books appeared and flied at Kia, and Kaya who dodged them all

"books? Really!?" Kia exclaimed as she swings her chain and throwed it at Sayla who ducked to dodge it

"we don't want some literature teaching from you!" Kaya appeared above her with a staff as she held it in front of her

A fire ball appeared at the tip of the staff as Kaya fired it

Sayla jumps away and summoned more books as they let out a flash of light that blinded Kia, Kaya and Katy

"my eyes!" Katy shouted while holding her eyes

"so bright!" Kia and Kaya shouted as they dropped their weapons to rub their stinging eyes

Sayla took the chance to escape as she runs away

"that bitch!" Katy shouted as her vision was going back normal

"we'll kill you!" Kia and Kaya shouted as they grabbed their weapons and chased after Sayla

 **Somewhere near a cave**

Sayla has been running as she tried to catch her breathing

"huff huff huff" Sayla looks around and spotted a cave

She went into it and sat down while looking tired from all the running

"mama" Azael called out to her as he holds her mother hands

Sayla smiled to him as she caresses his face

"Mama is alright, Azael" she then hugs her son and caresses his head gently

"Mama promised that nothing will happen to you"

Suddenly

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions rang out, surprising Sayla and Azael

"get out here, bitch!" Kia's voice shouted out from outside as more explosions were heard

"Mama" Azael cried out as he was shaking in fear and fright

Sayla looks outside and spotted them as they were walking towards the cave

She then looks at her son as she patted his head softly

"hide here, Azael" Sayla sat Azael down in the cave as she stands up and walks towards outside

"Mama!" Azael grabs her leg and looks up at her in tears

Sayla smiled softly to her as she bends down and softly holds her son to her chest

"it will be alright, Azael. Mama needs to go out and gives the bad people some spanking" Sayla cooed at her son as she caresses his head

Sayla leans away from the hug and looks to her son

"when this is over, let's make some cake with Wendy back home, okay?" Sayla said to her son with a smile as Azael nodded to her

Sayla smiled and kisses her son's forehead

"be a good boy and stay here, ok"

Sayla then stands back up and walks outside the cave as Kia, Kaya and Katy had arrived there and were waiting on her

"Captain is more interested in the brat, hand him over and we might let you live as a sex slave" Katy said with a smug face as she positions her bazooka at Sayla

Sayla then went into a fighting pose as she furiously looks at her opponents

"I won't hand my son over to any of you!" Sayla exclaimed as several books appeared behind her and formed a wall to the cave's entrance **(not closing the entrance more like surrounding it)**

"just give up! There's three of us and one slutty you!" Kia smugly taunted while holding her sword and chain

"and you can't even use your Macro on us!" Kaya added in with a smug face as she laughs at her

"I have something else than Macro" Sayla said as she held her hand forward

"huh?" Kia and Kaya said simultaneously

"and what's that?" Katy said as she cautiously took a step back a bit

"this" Sayla said as blue light surrounds her body

"I order you!" Sayla shouted out as the glow flash brighter as the ground breaks

"we told you that it's useless!" Kia smugly shouted back

"there ain't nothing you can do with that puny Curse of yours!" Kaya added in

Sayla smirks as she waved her hand to the side

"remove my Limiter!"

The bluish flash got brighter as Sayla's body transforms

"on herself!?" Katy exclaimed

Sayla changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. and her feet changes into those of sharp blades with a red dragon tattoo on her back. **(you guys know the description I'm talking about, if you watch the anime and for the dragon tattoo it's the one where Natsu has for when he activates his Mōdo Enryūō)**

"heh! So, what if you took an over tan form!? It won't change anythi- guah!" Katy smugly exclaimed at Sayla before getting her gut punched by Sayla who suddenly appeared in front of her as she sent Katy flying to a tree

 **CRASH!**

Katy coughs out saliva and air before passing out

"are you kidding me!?" Kia exclaimed in surprise and shock

"one hit!?" Kaya exclaimed as well

Sayla then turns to look at Kia and Kaya as her glowing yellow eyes glared at them

" **I order my own self!"** Sayla shouted as claws appeared in her hands

" **shred the enemies that dare harm my child!"**

Sayla dashed towards Kia and Kaya as she sends a fury of claw strikes at them

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Kia's and Kaya's clothing were shredded into pieces as they fall down with injuries beyond words

Sayla then turns her attention to the forest as she glares at the trees

She then heard clapping as Larcade comes out behind a tree

"well done" Larcade said to her as she amusingly smiled to her

"it took you only 40 seconds to defeat them"

Sayla cautiously observe his movements as blue flashing orbs appeared in her hands

Larcade chuckled to her

"shall we see how long can you survive against me?" Larcade smugly grins as he waved his hand to the side as white magic blast fired out from his hand and were flying at the walls of book

Sayla dashed towards the blast and fends them off

Larcade grins as he fired more of the magic attack

 **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"Mama!" Azael cried out behind the wall of books as he tried to get out of it

" **stay behind, Azael!"** Sayla exclaimed to her son

Larcade puts his hands together in a Buddhist meditation way as white tentacle like whips appeared bellow Sayla as they grabbed her hands and legs

" **this is!?"** Sayla exclaimed before the white tentacles electrify her

" **aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"**

"Mama!" Azael cried out as he started crying while banging his little hands on the wall of books

Larcade smirks as he then swipes his hand up and down and on command, the white tentacles threw away Sayla like a rag doll

Sayla grunted as she clawed the ground to stop her flying

She then glares at Larcade who smirks at her

"still have some fight?" Larcade taunts her by flicking his finger in a taunting motion

Sayla growls at him as her hands glowed bluish aura orbs

" **Aaahhhh!"** Sayla dashed towards Larcade as she swipes her claws at him as Larcade dodge them all with ease

He was then shocked and surprised as Sayla managed to grab his face and slams it to the ground before dragging it and throws him away

"i-impossible!?" Larcade exclaimed as eyeballs appeared on Sayla's palms

"Aaaaa!" energy balls appeared in her palms as Sayla fired rapid blue blast at Larcade who hold up his hand to defend

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Larcade jumped up and landed a few feet away from Sayla as his clothes were a bit torn

Larcade raises his hands up as the white tentacles re-appeared and was about to grab Sayla's limbs but before that could happen Sayla jumps away before the tentacles could latch on to her

"is this the true power of a demon of Tartaros?"

Larcade jumps away from Sayla's energy claw strikes as she then dashed towards him

"futile!" Larcade shouted as he did multiple gestures with his hands as a white magic circle appeared in front of him

"Haaa!" Larcade fired a white magic blast at Sayla who responded by charging blue energy in to her hands as a third eye appeared on her forehead

" **Magan! Kaihou!"**

Sayla fired a powerful blue beam at Larcade's attack as the energy blasts collided with each other and resulted in a huge powerful blasting explosion

""what is this power!? Where is it coming from!?""

Larcade sweated a bit as he had never seen such a powerful Etherious other than his uncle

"my uncle must've given you his power, didn't he?" Larcade said as he placed his hands together again

Sayla swipes her hands to the side as blue energy started concentrating in her palms

" **this is not the power Natsu-sama gave me"** Sayla replied to him as she positions her hands together in front of her

" **this is my power as a mother!"**

Sayla then fired a blue beam at Larcade who swiped his fingers to the side as a white barrier appeared in front of him and blocks the beam

Larcade grunted as he didn't foresee Sayla having this much power within her

He then suddenly smirks

"may I ask you this, dear aunt?" Larcade asks her as he raised up his barrier

Sayla growled at him as she put more energy into her attack

"is my cousin able to survive a blast?" Larcade asks as Sayla's eyes widen in surprise as she turns to look as Katy who got back up and was now readying her bazooka as she aimed it at the wall of books

"bye bye" Katy said as she looks through her scope and locked on to the target

" **Azael!"** Sayla stopped her attack on Larcade as she then dashed towards Katy to stop her but Larcade stopped her by summoning back the white tentacles as they wrapped around her and pins her down

" **Gah!"**

Katy fired her bazooka as it was about to hit the wall of books

" **Azael!"**

Before the beam could hit the wall

The Armored figure appeared in front of the beam as it raised it hands up and blocks the beam

Larcade's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden appearance of the armored figure. "who the hell?!" Katy shouted before her bazooka was crunched to pieces by Cocytus who was in his Etherious form as the ice wold demon growls and glares at Katy

" **you dare?"** Cocytus growls at Katy who was petrified

"iiiii!" Katy screams before Cocytus freezes her with his ice breath as Katy was now in a block of ice

Wendy and the others came running in as Wendy, Happy, Lucy who was holding an injured KemoKemo in her arms went to the wall of books

Larcade then sensed something was coming behind him as he jumps up and dodges a claw attack from Mard Geer who was in his Etherious form as well

Mard Geer slices off the white tentacles off of Sayla as she was freed from it

He then landed near Sayla as Cocytus runs towards them with Erza and Gray following by

"give it up!" Gray shouted at Larcade as black markings appeared on his body with cold air gushing out from his hands

"you're outnumbered!" Erza shouted as she transforms into her Ataraxia Armor

"are you okay, Azael-chan?" Wendy asked as she pulls away the books from the wall and carried out her Godson

Azael cried on her as he was scared the whole time, he was behind the wall

The Armored figure glowed as it transforms back into Azael's dragon doll, as it then floated to Wendy

"here Azael-chan" Wendy said as she gave her Godson his doll back as she quickly hugs it while crying

" **Get Azael-sama to safety"** Mard Geer told them as Wendy, Lucy who was carrying an injured KemoKemo and Happy nodded to him and went to the forest to get to safety

" **you too, Sayla"** Cocytus said while showing his fangs at Larcade in anger

" **I shall not"** Sayla replied to him as she went into a fighting pose with everyone else as Larcade did a pose with his fingers to his forehead as if he was calling someone telepathicly

" **those who dare harm my child shall not be spared!"**

Suddenly multiple green magic circle appeared behind Larcade as they floated up and revealed the Artificial Dragon Slayers behind him

"kill them" Larcade ordered the Artificial Soldiers as their visor glowed purple and they launched themselves at Sayla and the others

"here they come!" Gray shouted as he and Cocytus fired multiple ice blast at some as they were frozen in solid ice but broke free in seconds

"Haaaa!" Erza slashes her swords at the soldiers while using her telepathy to command her wings swords to fly at them

Mard Geer summons his thorn roots as the roots entangled the Artifcial Soldiers before Mard Geer pierced their bodies with his claws with Sayla doing the same

Larcade just watches as they fight against the Artificial soldiers

""Linny"" Larcade called out to her in the telepathic link as Linny responds

""yes, captain?"" she asked back

""is Irene-sama and August-dono are fighting against Acnologia?" Larcade dodges a beam from Sayla as he then jumps up to a cliff

""yes""

""tell him to fall back and retrieve _it"_ Larcade smirks as he ducks from Gray's ice lances and strike back by firing multiple white magic blast at him

""and order God Serena with the rest of the remaining Artificial Soldiers to hold off Irene and August for a few moments till Acnologia can get _it""_

""understood"" Larcade then deactivates the Telepathic link with Linny then contacted with Zash

""what is it, Larcade?" Zash asked him in the telepathic link

""time for phase 4"" he replied as he can feel Zash grinning in the mind link

""about time"" Zash said as he turns off the mind link with him

Larcade then smirks as he then looks from a far and saw Lucy with the others hiding a few yards away

"after my cousin" Larcade ordered the Artificial soldiers as some of them had their visors flashed for a second before a few of them dashed towards the forest

"like I/ **let you!"** Gray and Cocytus shouted as they created a huge ice wall in front of the Artificial soldiers with Cocytus and Mard Geer tearing them apart

Larcade chuckles as he then jumps away from Erza and Sayla who attacked him with swords and energy blast

He swipes his fingers up and the white tentacle appears and wraps around them as they were thrown at each other

Larcade then faces off Erza and Sayla as their Aura flared at him

"entertain me" Larcade said with a smug tone as Erza and Sayla dashed towards him

Larcade ducks from Erza's sword slash but got kicked away from Sayla's attack

He was sent skidding back for a few feet before he created multiple gestures with his hands as four white magic circles appeared and surrounds Erza and Sayla and blasted them with closed distance magic attacks from the white magic circles

 **At a dessert**

Craters, burning land and smoke enveloped the whole area as Irene, August and Acnologia stood in a stand of, as both sides were silent

"that white one did not joke around when he told me that you two put up a good challenge for me" Acnologia said with a smirk as his magic power flared

Irene and August readied themselves for his attack but it never came as Acnologia heard Linny talking into her mind

"tch!" Acnologia clicked hid tongue in annoyance but nodded

"fine then" Acnologia said as he transforms into his dragon form

" **we shall end this for a later time"** Acnologia then flied away as Irene and August watches his fleeing figure

"what is the meaning of this?" August said before a giant magic circle appeared in front of them as God Serena appeared with Artificial Dragon Slayers soldiers behind him

"I am sorry for the wait!" God Serena exclaimed as he did multiple poses

"the God Serena has arrived!"

August and Irene just look at him before scoffing

"we must go after Acnologia before he escapes" August said as he then moved his staff in front of him as he sent a wind attack to the side

"it is rude to ignore a god" God Serena's eyes turned black as his fangs grew a bit

All of the Artificial Dragon Slayer's visors turned purple before they all dashed towards August and Irene

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everyone was watching Natsu and the others fight on the lacrima vision as they then saw Acnologia escaping the fight and God Serena appears with the Artificial soldiers as they fight them

"why is Acnologia fleeing?" Makarov said as he was confused

"is it because of those two's attack?" Laxus guessed

"that is not highly probable" Invel said as he adjusted his glasses

"even if August-sama and Irene-sama managed to land few blows upon him, it would've not been enough to injure him as only E.N.D-sama is the only one who can" He explained to them

"we must be attentive" Mavis said as she walks towards them with Cana's help

"First Master!?" Makarov exclaimed in surprise as to see the once spirit of the first master is now in front of them in the flesh

"we will explain later" Mavis said as she looks at the Lacrima vision

"something is not right here"

Mavis then started thinking of what could Larcade be planning

She didn't notice that her shadow was getting longer with a pair of eyes revealing themselves in it

" _I wonder if you let out a nice scream"_

A voice spoke as Mavis and the others were surprised by it

Can looks down and saw Zash's head appearing in Mavis' shadow

"Look out!" Cana exclaimed as Zash grabs a hold of Mavis and pulls her down to the shadow

"First Master!"

"Waah?!"

"ZASH?!"

"First Master!" Makarov and Laxus exclaimed as they tried to reach for her but was too late as the shadows swallowed her up

"FIRST MASTER!" Makarov shouted as he punches the ground

"why did they take her!?" Laxus exclaimed

"Master Look!" Lisanna shouted as she points forward

Makarov and the others look in front of the guild as they saw more White Liberias' army appearing out of nowhere

"the Spriggan 12 will handle this" Invel told them as he adjusted his glasses

"all of you must protect the injured"

Invel and the remaining Spriggan 12 then steps out of the barrier and walks towards the coming army

 **With Natsu and Zeref**

The Dragneel siblings were finishing up the rest of the army as Natsu and Zeref mows them down

" **where do you think you're going!?"** Natsu shouted at some soldiers who were running away like little girls

Natsu took a deep breath as his eyes glowed red

" **Enryūō no Hōkō!"** Natsu fired his roar at them as they were blown away and the land was melted into lava

"Haaaa" Natsu then relaxed himself a bit as he was steaming from the over use of his magic

Zeref had finished on his side as all of the army soldiers were now lifeless while some where heavily injured beyond words

"let's go back" Natsu said to Zeref who nodded

Natsu was about to snap his hands to summon a portal before he and Zeref sense something wasn't right

"what was?!" Natsu said as he turns to look at Zeref who sensed the same thing

"something is happening at the guild!" Zeref exclaimed as he holds his head

Natsu summons two portals in front of them as Natsu went to the right one while Zeref took the left one

 **In the middle of a forest**

Natsu walks out of the portal and saw that he was in the middle of an opening in the forest

"this is" Natsu said as he can see that there had been a recent fight here

He spotted burn marks on the ground and slashing with green blood on the ground as he also spotted Gorge who was in a crater of his own shape

Natsu sniffs the air and found Sayla's and Azael's scents near here

He then turns towards the direction and runs towards it at high speed

Natsu passes by trees and bushes as he saw many damage on the green life near him

He then can hear some noises up ahead

Natsu can make out the sound of Azael's babbling and Wendy's voice with the rest of them near where he was

"Sayla! Azael!" Natsu called out to them out as he reached the end of the forest

When Natsu reached the end of the forest, his eyes widen in shock, surprise, anger and rage

As he saw that a beam had pierced Sayla's body as blood had gushed out of the wound

She then falls to the ground as Wendy and the others went to her

In Natsu's mind he only saw one thing

Red

Blood crimson red

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Phew! This has to be longest chapter I've ever made!**

 **Bye bye!**


	13. The Start

**Hi guys!**

 **Back with a new chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As usual**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander Book 2:**

" **Sayla! Azael!" Natsu called out to them out as he reached the end of the forest**

 **When Natsu reached the end of the forest, his eyes widen in shock, surprise, anger and rage**

 **As he saw that a beam had pierced Sayla's body as blood had gushed out of the wound**

 **She then falls to the ground as Wendy and the others went to her**

 **In Natsu's mind he only saw one thing**

 **Red**

 **Blood crimson red**

 **On with the story**

 **a few moments earlier**

Mard Geer and Cocytus were in the middle of destroying the remaining Artificial soldiers

Cocytus bites one of the artificial soldier's head and rips it off the body

Mard Geer summoned multiple Thorn roots from the ground as the artificial soldiers were pierced by the roots as they shut down

They then turned their attention to Gray who was being pinned down by three of the Artificial soldiers

"little help!?" Gray exclaimed before one of the soldiers grabbed his neck

Mard Geer and Cocytus dashed towards the soldiers as they tore them apart with their claws

"take this!" Gray shouted as he freezes the Artificial soldier's hands and breaks them apart

He then kicks the soldier away as Mard Geer and Cocytus fired a beam at it and caused an explosion from it

"thanks!" Gray said as Mard Geer helps him up

" **There's still that bastard!"** Mard Geer said as he then catches Erza who was sent flying at him by Larcade who fired a point-blank magic blast at her

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed as he and Cocytus suddenly jump away from incoming white magic blasts

Sayla dashed towards Larcade as she swipes her claws at him

Larcade fend them off with the palm of his hands

"this battle has gone over 10 minutes, very impressive, dear aunt" Larcade smugly smirks at her

Larcade then pushes her away with his palm as he turns around to dodge a claw strike from Mard Geer

" **HAA!"** Mard Geer raises his hands up as multiple thorn roots spikes out of the ground as they were heading towards Larcade

Larcade was about to jumps away but could not as his feet were frozen by Cocytus

Cocytus' fangs started to get longer as ice appeared on his fangs

" **I'll kill you!"** Cocytus jumped up and bared his fangs at Larcade

Larcade smirks as he spins his hands in a circular motion before he connects them together

An unknown force came out of Larcade as Cocytus and Mard Geer's attack was sent blow away

Gray and Erza then appeared beside Larcade as Gray was holding a long ice sword while Erza was in her NakagaminoYoroiwith her halberd readied

" **Nakagami Seisai!"**

" **Cold Excalibur!"**

They swing their weapons at Larcade who fended them off with the cross on his back

"let me give you something all human desires" Larcade reached his hands to the side before connecting them together in front of him as Erza and Gray suddenly felt an enormous amount of pleasure running through their body

"M-M-My body!?"

"W-What is this feeling!?"

Both of them fell while holding their body as their face was red as a tomato

Larcade smirks before Mard Geer appeared and ram him to the rocks

 **CRASH!**

Cocytus jumped to where Erza and Gray were as he freezes their backs and they yelped from the freezing sensation

"thanks!" Gray said while trying to calm his senses down

"what was that?" Erza said while holding up her halberd

" **that was his magic"** Cocytus replied as Mard Geer was thrown away from Larcade as he crashed to the ground

Erza and Gray dashed towards Larcade with Gray freezing the ground and Erza jumping up and holding her halberd over her head

Larcade chuckles as he slams his hand to the ground as the ice breaks from the force

"Haaa!" Erza swings her halberd at Larcade who caught the blade with his bare hands

He then swings it to the side before delivering a kick to Erza's gut

"Gaaa!" Erza was sent flying for a moment before Gray caught her

Cocytus breath out an ice breath attack at Larcade who jumped away

As Larcade was in the air from his jump, Sayla appeared behind him with a charged-up energy ball in her hands

" **HAAAA!"** she fired the energy ball at Larcade's back and resulted in a direct hit onto him

"guaah!" Larcade was sent crashing to the ground before he got up from the crater, he was in

Mard Geer and the others surrounded him as they were readying their attack upon him

Larcade looks around as he was outnumbered and outpowered at the moment

"this proves to be quite a pickle" Larcade smirks before he slams his hands to the ground and created a huge blinding flash

"wah!?" Erza exclaimed

"so bright!" Gray shouted while shielding his eyes

The flash faded as Larcade had disappeared

" **he escaped!?"** Mard Geer exclaimed

Cocytus started sniffing the air for his scent but came none

Sayla transforms back into her previous form as she had some bruises on her

"are you alright Sayla?" Erza asked as Sayla nodded in reply

"Mama!" Azael called out to Sayla as he was running towards her with Wendy and the others walking behind him

Sayla turns to look at her son and smiled to him before her eyes widen in shock when she sees a red dot on her son's forehead

She turns to look and saw Linny on a cliff with a magic sniper gun with her as she was looking at the scope

"AZAEL!"

Sayla screams as she runs as fast as she could to reach her son

Linny locked on to Azael's forehead before putting her finger on the trigger

"lock on"

She then pulled the trigger and fired

 **BANG!**

a beam was fired as it was heading towards Azael

Time started to slowedown as everyone saw the incoming beam and they all raced towards Azael

Sayla reached towards Azael and pushes him away in time, before

 **SHING! (The sound of a beam piercing one's body)**

Sayla had blood seeping out of the side of her lips before she coughs blood

She then falls to the ground with a thud and blood pooled out of her wound

 **Back to the present**

 **With Natsu and the others**

Natsu stood in rage and anger as he saw his beloved wife on the ground as her blood poured out of her wound

"Mama!" Azael cried to his mother as he shakes her body trying to wake her up

Wendy cried in tears as she was using all of her magic on Sayla's wound to heal her

"please work! Please work!"

"target terminated" Linny said as she raised up her sniper gun

""well done, Linny"" Larcade spoke to her in the telepathic link

""get back to base"" He ordered her as Linny nodded

She was about to teleport away before Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her with a black flame enveloped fist

" **DIEEEEEE!"**

Natsu shouted as he fired a black flame blast at Linny who cracked a Lacrima ball in her hands and suddenly disappeared before the attack could hit her

He growls in anger before turning his attention back to the others when he heard his son crying

"Mama…." Azael cried out to his mother as he kept shaking her over and over

"please work!" Wendy exclaimed in tears as Sayla's wound wasn't healing at all

"how could we have let this happened!?" Gray gritted his teeth in anger as he clenched his fist till it was white

Natsu jumped up and landed near them as he made his way towards Sayla

"My lord" Mard Geer said as he lets his master pass him

Natsu kneels down and caresses his son's head

"Mama will be alright, Azael" Natsu sooth his son as he let Lucy takes him away

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san" Wendy cried out as she kept using all of her magic on Sayla

Natsu shook his head to her

"you did what you can, Wendy" he then placed his hand on her head as he caresses it a bit

"let me take it over from here" He told her as he placed his palm on Sayla's wound

Green light glowed on Natsu's palm as he was using his healing magic on Sayla

Natsu squinted his eyes as he sensed some residue of Devil Slayer Magic in Sayla's body

""he imbued that beam with Devil Slayer Magic""

Natsu placed his left hand over the top of his right as the green glow intensified

The glow got brighter as Erza and the others shielded their eyes

Natsu was pouring a lot of his magic into healing his wife's wound as the wound was disappearing

The glow started to dim as Natsu lifts his hands away and sweated a bit

Wendy and the others look to see Sayla slowly opening her eyes

"Natsu-sama…" Sayla called out to her beloved as she weakly raised a hand towards him

"I'm here" Natsu said as he gently grabbed the hand and placed it over his cheek

He then gently lifts her up with his other hand and placed her head on his shoulder

"Mama!" Azael cried out as he went to his mother and cried on her

"mama…." Azael whimpered cried as his eyes were red from crying

"Azael" Sayla caresses her son's head as she comforts his crying into her arms

Natsu caresses his son's back as he was crying a lot to Sayla

He then lifts them all up in his arms as he looks towards Wendy and the others

"thank you for protecting them" Natsu thanked Fairy Tail

Wendy and the others nodded with a smile

Natsu then saw KemoKemo in Lucy's arms all injured

He took a deep breath before blowing a green steam onto him as KemoKemo's injuries were instantly gone

"Nuuu!" KemoKemo was instantly healed up as he was jumping up and down and then to Wendy's arms as the latter giggle to him

"My lord" Mard Geer called out to Natsu as he bowed a bit to him

"we must return to Fairy Tail" Mar Geer said as he placed his fingers to his forehead

"I have received a telepathic message from Kyoka, saying that the one called Mavis Vermillion has been kidnapped by Larcade' men"

"What!?" Wendy and the others exclaimed in shock

Natsu nodded and looks to the front and summoned a portal with his mind

"let's go" Natsu said as he walks into the portal with the others following by

 **At Fairy Tail**

Natsu and the others went out of the portal and saw everyone was watching Irene's and August's fight

"Black Salamander!" Makarov exclaimed as he saw him

"My lord!" Kyoka and the rest of the Nine demon gates exclaimed as they went to their master

"what's the situation?" Natsu asked as he looks at his Nephew blasting away God Serena in the Lacrima vision

"Zash appeared and took away the First Master" Makarov explained the situation to them as he heard a blast coming from outside and saw Invel and the rest of the Spriggan 12 has finished up defeating the army that tried to invade them

"They took Mavis?" Natsu said as he then contacted his brother through his telepathic ability

""Nii-san, where are you?""

He then hears some blasting and explosion noises from the other side of the mind link

""I found Mavis in some cave at north east of Fairy Tail, their trying to extract Fairy Heart from within her""

The mind link was cut off as he heard another blast

Natsu then saw August and Irene coming back as they had finished defeating God Serena and let the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar take him away

"Illios" Natsu called out to the Light Dragon King who was on a look out in the air

Illios heard his saviour's call as he flied down and landed near them

"I'll be leaving the safeguard of this place to you and Irene and the others" Natsu then let Torafuzar carry Sayla with Azael who was sleeping in his mother arms from all the crying

Illios and Irene nodded to him as Natsu turns to look at August

"let's go and save your mother, August" Natsu said as his nephew nodded

"I'm counting on you all" Natsu said as Wendy and the rest nodded to him with a determined face

Natsu smiles a bit before he snaps his fingers and Azael's dragon doll glowed and the armored figure appeared

The gem in the chest plate of the armored figure then flies out to Natsu who catches it

Flames encircles Natsu as his wings sprouted out behind him

Natsu kneels down a bit and jumps up as he flies north east

August looks up and flies up as well

"please be safe, Natsu-sama" Sayla prayed for her beloved's safety as she saw them off as they fly away

She then turns to look at Azael who was asleep in her arms

"Mama…papa…." Azael muttered out in his sleep as Sayla caresses his head

 **With Zeref**

He was busy blowing away guards that were protecting the cave, Mavis was in as he could her screams of pain from outside

"hold on, Mavis!"

Zeref fired multiple black orbs at some guards as their life was sucked away and fall like a bunch of dead corpses

He then went into the cave as he saw some light at the end

 **In the cave**

Mavis was hand chained to a wall as she was in anguish pain

"Aaaahhhh!"

Mavis screams as Linny who was in front of her with a lacrima vision in front of her, was working on extracting Fairy Heart from within Mavis

"estimated time for complete extraction is 5 minutes" Linny said to Larcade who was watching Mavis in pain by the side lines

He chuckles as he enjoys watching his so called ''Mother" gets tortured in the extraction

"I hope you feel comfortable, Mother"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

He then turns to Zash who was walking back from the back entrance

"has he gained the item?" Larcade asked Zash who grinned to him

"he has" Zash snaps his fingers as a Lacrima vision of a map appeared in the cave with a red dot moving towards the ocean before it stopped and disappeared

"perfect" Larcade smirks

"soon everything shall be cleansed in pure white"

Larcade laughs amusingly before he jumps away from a black energy orb that came flying at him

"that was quite fast, Father" Larcade said as Zeref came walking by with an outstretched hand

" **you have until the count of three to let Mavis go"** Zeref said as his eyes turned red

Larcade chuckles to him

"and just when we are about to set you free from your curse" Larcade proclaimed out loud

Zeref squinted his eyes to Larcade

" **what are you saying?"** Zeref watches their movement as he had a black energy orb appearing in his hand

"your curse will kill what you hold dear, is it not?" Larcade asked him while folding his hands behind his back

"even with Uncle's seal on you, it won't be able to hold it in for longer"

Larcade then raises his hands up as light suddenly shines on him

"it is all for you, Father!" Larcade exclaimed with a smile

"by taking Fairy Heart into you, you can go back into the past and change all of it!"

Larcade started to look like he was going crazy

"you can make sure that your life can never get cursed!"

"you can defeat Acnologia before all of this could happened!"

"you can be free!"

Larcade then looks at Zeref with a smile

"so, take Fairy Heart. Father!" Larcade motions to Mavis who was on the verge of passing out

Zeref didn't respond as his hair was foreshadowing his eyes

"it is true that I hated my life for getting this curse" Zeref said while looking at his hands

"Is it not?" Larcade said to him

"please indulge in taking the po-" Larcade was about to speak again before Zeref stopped him

"but" Zeref said while raising his hand up

"thanks to this curse, I was able to meet Mavis" Zeref said while smiling to Mavis

"I was able to love Mavis again thanks to Natsu. and Natsu made me an uncle to Azael"

"that's why I love my family more than myself"

"I won't ever take the power to do what I desire if it means hurting my loved ones"

Zeref then turns to look at Larcade

"I'm giving you one last chance, Larcade" Zeref said while reaching a hand towards Larcade

"stop this and repent for your crimes back in Alvarez"

Larcade didn't reply as his eyes foreshadowed him

"I see" Larcade muttered out

He then looks up with an angered look at Zeref

"WHY?!" Larcade shouted as he fired multiple white blasts at Zeref who created a barrier against the attack

"WHY YOU WON'T ACKNOWLEDGE ME!?"

Larcade jumped up and did multiple gestures with his hands as a magic circle appeared in front of him and fired a white magic blast at Zeref who fired a black orb that absorbed the attack before self-destructing

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I DID OF TODAY WAS FOR YOU!"

Larcade then slams his hands on the ground and created multiple white spikes that were heading towards Zeref who jumped away and dodge it

"I DID MANY GREAT THINGS, JUST SO THAT YOU WOULD PRAISE ME! BUT WHY!?"

Larcade exclaimed at him

"YOU CARED MORE TO HER! TO AUGUST! TO UNCLE! AND NEVER TO ME! WHY!?"

Larcade then created a white magic circle bellow Zeref as it created a shockwave that shook the cave

Zeref swipes his hands as the white magic circle disappears

"YOU CREATED ME AND I WAS THE BEST CREATION YOU MADE OUT OF ANY OF THE OTHERS!"

"WHY WON'T YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME?! WHY WON'T YOU PRAISE ME?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?"

Larcade fired another white magic blast at Zeref who flicked it away

"you were just a failed product during my research to revive Natsu, nothing more nothing less" Zeref replied to him

"you were never my son"

Larcade's face got enraged as his magic burst

"if you won't take the power of Fairy Heart….." Larcade said as he turns to look at Linny who nodded

"I shall take it myself!"

Larcade then dashed towards Mavis and was about to pierce her with his hand

When suddenly

 **GRAB!**

August who appeared caught his hand an inch away from Mavis

"you dare hurt my mother!?" August exclaimed as he punched Larcade away

"guah!"

"August!" Zeref called out to his son in surprise

"are you alright, Mother?" August opened the cuffs on Mavis's hands and legs as he gently let down his mother

"A-August…" Mavis muttered out happily to her son

August nodded to her before turning to look at Larcade

"AUGUST!" Larcade exclaimed as he dashed towards him and got into a power struggle with August

"YOU GOT ALL OF FATHER'S LOVE AND PRAISE! AND LEFT ME WITH NOTHING AND MADE ME SHUNNED IN THE SHADOW!"

Larcade then pushes him away and pulled up his cross on his back and throws it at August

When the cross almost reached him, it was grabbed by Natsu who appeared, as he then destroys the cross with his bare hands

"if you wanted to be love so badly by him, you should have stopped doing this before it was too late"

Natsu said as he ignites his fist in flames

"you had your chance but it's gone now"

He then raised his fist as crimson scales appeared on Natsu's right side face

"you hurt Sayla and made Azael cry"

Black fames enveloped Natsu's left fist as Natsu's left hand transformed into a demon like claw

"there's no more **mercy in your tale"** Natsu dashed towards Larcade and sent him flying to the wall with a loud thud

The black and crimson flames envelop Natsu in a torrent of flames as two glowing red eyes appeared in the flames

" **time for you to pay"**

 **That's a wrap**

 **BYE BYE**


	14. The White Wizard

**Back with the new chapter**

 **THANK YOU MOSHIYARI FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **BIG THUMBS UP TO MOSHIYARI AMIGOS!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In the cave**

 **With Natsu and the others**

Natsu was standing in front of Larcade with black and crimson flames dancing around his body as he was glaring at Larcade

" **you will pay for all you've done"**

Natsu raised his hand up as the cave started to glow from the heat Natsu was putting up in his hands

A flaming sphere that was combined with Natsu's crimson and dark flames appeared in Natsu's hand as he raised it up while glaring at Larcade

Larcade glared back at Natsu as he had two white shining orbs in his hands

" **take Mavis away from here, August"** Zeref told his son as he had a dark shadow orb in his hand with his eyes going red

August nodded as he then carried away his mother away from inside the cave

The three Dragneels stood in a stand off as the cave started to rumble and shake from an intense magic build up that was coming from the three of them

A rock then falls down as the three of them dashed at each other and crashes their magic against each other

 **BOOM!**

The entire cave shook as the collision of the three magic power cause a giant explosion and destroyed the cave

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everyone stood in shock as they all felt the rumbling of the land that took them by surprised

"a tremor?" Makarov said in surprise as he saw a giant dust cloud explosion from a far north of their position

August then appeared with Mavis in his arms as he gently lets her down

"First Master!" everyone from Fairy Tail went to her as Makarov kneeled beside Mavis

"what happened?!" Makarov exclaimed to August

"Father and Uncle are now fighting against Larcade as Father instructed me to get mother to safety" August replied as he stepped aside a bit to let Wendy heal Mavis

"for all that matters…" August then looks north east of their position and saw a giant crimson torrent of flame appearing from there as it then dissipated

"I do not think Larcade will survive their wrath upon him"

Everyone then felt another tremor coming again but this time this one was more powerful as some of them nearly fell

They all just watch as explosions and chaos run amok from afar as they did not notice a shadow moving to bellow them and then near God Serena who had Magic Restraint Handcuffs on him

A gloved hand came out of the shadow as it uncuffs the restraints on God Serena

"time for the final phase" Zash's head appeared out of the shadow as he grins to God Serena who smirks like a mad man

Zash then dives back into the shadow as his shadow splits and dashed towards the Spriggan 12's, The Four Heavenly Kings', Fairy Tail's top mages, The Six Dragon Kings' and the rest of the guilds strongest members' shadows as they meld into their shadows

 **Back with Natsu**

Burning land, and smoking craters as chaos and destruction running through the air of the battlefield

 **BOOM!**

Larcade came flying to the battlefield as he crashes down to the ground with injuries that were made by something un-human

Natsu appeared above him as he crashes down to where Larcade was and crushes his feet at his stomach and sends him two feet deep into the ground

He then jumps up and landed near the crater as he pierced the ground with his fingers and pulled up the ground right up

Natsu then carries up before throwing it away with Larcade still in the ground

 **CRASH!**

Larcade jumps out of the ground and swipes his hands in multiple gestures before creating multiple white magic circle that combined into one as it fired a giant white magic blast at Natsu

Natsu took a deep breath as his chest expanded a bit

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu fired a stream of crimson red flames from his mouth as it collided with Larcade's attack and sends it back at the latter

"Guh!" Larcade's attack was burned away as the roar still streamed through the air and engulfed Larcade in it

"Gaaahhhh!"

Larcade was sent falling down to the ground before Zeref appeared bellow him

" **Ankoku Bakuenjin!"**

Zeref gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes at Larcade's back as it sent him flying high up in the sky

As Larcade flied in the sky from the attack, Natsu appeared above him as he was holding up a giant sphere of crimson and dark flames in his hands

" **Akumaryu No Koen!"**

Natsu threw the giant flaming sphere at Larcade as he was engulfed in it and it then exploded

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Larcade then flew out of the explosion and crashes down to the ground

Natsu then landed near Zeref with a giant dust cloud appeared as two red glowing eyes appeared in the dust

He stands up and glared at Larcade who stood back up and was wiping away some blood on his mouth while on the ground

" **get up, we're not finish with you yet"** Natsu raised his right hand up and a dark flaming sphere appeared in his hands

" **we will keep this up till there is no trace of you left in this world"** Zeref said while raising his left hand up and created a black energy orb that had electricity running through it

Their energy combined and created a sphere of flames and darkness as both of them pulled back their hands as a giant sphere of flames and darkness and flames grew into a giant sphere behind them

The ground shakes to the immense magic power that both of them were about to unleash at Larcade

" **Hakairyu no** **Senga!"**

Natsu and Zeref created a huge stream of flames and darkness that was heading towards Larcade

 **BOOM!**

A giant explosion was created as it sent many rocks and dusts flying away

Natsu and Zeref then looks at the explosion before Zeref fired a black orb behind them as it was deflected away by Larcade who appeared behind them

"as expected from the Black Wizard, Zeref and his most powerful demon, E.N.D." Larcade said with a smirk

He then started walking away from them with Natsu and Zeref following his every movements

Larcade's upper clothing disappeared as he was now only wearing his bottom section of clothing

"even at my full power, I could never hope to defeat the both of you" Larcade then did a prayer motion with his hands as he suddenly grins evilly to them

"how about if I took your companion's magic?"

 **Back with the others**

Everyone was still watching as they all saw a giant stream of flames and darkness exploded from a far

"never in my life I've seen such immense power" Makarov muttered out as he watches the explosion disappearing

Suddenly

 **BOOM!**

An explosion rang out as some of Fairy Tail members were sent flying from it

"what the!?" Makarov exclaimed as he turns around with the others and saw God Serena free from his restraints

God Serena chuckles as he had wind whirling around his palm

"none can hope to restraint a god!"

God Serena creates a huge dust cloud that blinded everyone in the vicinity

"damnit!"

"my eyes!"

"where did he go!?"

Everyone's sight was blinded as they then heard a scream and the dust settled down

"First Master!/ Mother!"

Mavis was taken away as she was being hold by God Serena as he had static coming around his fingers and was pointing them at Mavis' neck

"this one deserves a special seat to the death of the Black Wizard and the Black Salamander!"

God Serena's shadow stretched out behind him as Zash comes out of the shadow

"Zash!?"

Zash grins at them as his eyes glowed black

Suddenly everyone's shadow suddenly raised up and restraint them

"What the!?"

"my shadow!?"

"what!?"

Everyone tried to fight the shadow restraint as they all felt something getting attached to their necks

The shadows then flew down and revealed Black Collars on their neck

"Enslavement Collars!?"

"no! these are?!"

Zash then grabs God Serena shoulder and they sunk into the shadow

"activate them, Linny" Zash said with a smirk before disappearing into the shadow with God Serena and Mavis

And as on command the black Collar on everyone's neck suddenly glowed black before black electricity runs through their body

""""""" **Gaaah/ aahhh!/ Kyaaa/Guaaaaaahhhh!""""""**

They all screamed in pain as they all fell to the ground while in agonizing pain

"Wendy!" Cocytus exclaimed as he freezes her collar and breaks it apart

Suddenly the ground glowed as the Universe One magic came undone as Ishgar went back to its normal shape

Everyone was still there as they were not teleported away from the cancel of the magic

 **Back with Natsu**

" **what do you mean?"** Zeref demanded an answer from Larcade who kept his evil grin on

"it is as I spoken" Larcade replied before a black bracelet appeared on his hand as a red gem appeared on top of the bracelet as it started to glow

"I shall be taking their magic"

Larcade was suddenly engulfed in a tremendous powerful while magic aura as it burst through the sky

" **this is!?"** Zeref exclaimed in shock as he shielded his eyes and sensed Larcade's magic power increasing tremendously

" **YOU BASTARD!"**

Natsu dashed towards Larcade while holding back a flaming fist as he then punches Larcade who caught the fist

"thank you for the meal" Larcade said as the flames on Natsu's hand disappeared

Natsu looks in shock as he was then sent flying back from a powerful white magic blast

" **Guaaah!"**

" **Natsu!"** Zeref catches his brother as they were sent skidding back a bit

Larcade chuckles as he looks to his side and on cue Zash, God Serena, and Mavis appeared from within the shadows

" **Mavis!?"** Zeref exclaimed in shock and surprised

"now for the main course" Larcade grins as he licks his mouth and raised up his hands

" **STAY AWAY FROM HER!"**

Zeref created a black energy ball in his hands as he threw it at Larcade who raised his hand and absorbed the magic in the blast

Larcade then grabbed Mavis's stomach and head as she screams in pain as both of them were engulfed in a white light

Zeref and Natsu shielded their eyes as the light was so bright that it nearly blinded them

After a few seconds, the light vanished as Natsu and Zeref look to see Larcade holding Mavis by her neck as he threw her away towards Natsu and Zeref

" **Mavis!"** Zeref catches her as he gently lets her down

" **her magic?!"** Zeref gasped in shock as he could feel that Mavis' magic power was very weak

" **what did you do to her!?"** Natsu exclaimed at Larcade before his eyes widen in shock as he could feel an intense magic power surging through Larcade's body

"so this is the power…" Larcade smirks as he looks at Natsu and Zeref as he raised his hands up

"….of Fairy Heart"

A burst of white light ascends through the sky as Larcade transformed

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Wendy and Tartaros with the others stood in shock as everyone's magic power were drained

"everyone!" Erza shouted out as she sensed all of their magic power was very weak

"what is happening!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as everyone, even the dragons, got their magic drained away

Sayla who was holding Azael in her arms looks up north east of their position as he felt a bad omen was about to come

"Natsu-sama…" Sayla holds her child closer as she looks at the burst of light ascending to the sky

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu and Zeref stood in shock as they saw Larcade's appearance have changed

"I am no longer, The White Dragneel, Larcade"

Larcade becomes fully white overall, with an intricate clothing design on him as well as wings appeared behind him. **(Zeref's form when he obtains Fairy Heart in the manga)**

"I shall now be named.."

Larcade waves his hands to the side as it sent a shockwave to the ground and caused an earthquake

" **Guh?!"** Natsu gritted his teeth as he jumped back with Zeref carrying Mavis

"the White Wizard, Larcade"

Larcade started to laugh as he glints evilly at Natsu and Zeref who glared at him

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	15. The Burning Soul

**Back with the new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail the Tale of The Black Salamander Book 2:**

 **Larcade has drained away Fairy Tail's and their companion's magic away and has taken the infinite power of Fairy Heart and has transformed into the White Wizard, Larcade**

 **Natsu and Zeref now face off against him as their anger and hatred for the man has reached a new height**

 **Acnologia was not seen in the whole battle after battling against August and Irene**

 **What is Larcade's plans for Acnologia!?**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

Everyone's magic was drained as they could barely even stand on their own

"Master!" Wendy helped the old man up as he was getting weaker

"our magic…." Makarov muttered out before his eyes started to close

"their magic got drained away…" Happy said as he looks to the others who were in the same state

"we got to do something!" Gray exclaimed while helping down Lyon

"but what can we do?!" Lucy retorted to him

Erza looks to Irene as she was in a dire state of magic drained

She then looks to the side as Jellal, Macbeth and Erick appeared with Mest as they were holding onto him

"we're too late!" Mest exclaimed as he gritted his teeth in grimace

"Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed in surprised as Gray and Lucy went to them

"where have you guys been?!" Gray exclaimed at them

"we were tracking down one of the White Liberias' member called Linny" Erick answered him with Jellal nodding

"she's the one who did all of this" Jellal said as he motions to everyone's magic drainage

"we need to find her so that we can revert back the draining process and give everyone back their magic" Macbeth said as he looks at Meredy and the others with a frown

"well!? What are we waiting for!?" Gray said while punching his fist into his palm

"let's find her and end all of this!"

Jellal nodded as he then takes out a lacrima communicator

"we traced down to two location that might be her hiding spot" Jellal explained as he gives the communicator to Erza

"me, Erick and Macbeth will go to the location near the battle while you three will go to the other one"

"we shall come with you" Mard Geer and Cocytus went to them

"you will need all the help you can get" Cocytus said as Erza and the others nodded

"let's go!" Mest exclaimed as Jellal and the other grabbed his shoulder and they were teleported away as Mest re-appeared in a second as he will now take Erza and the others to the other location

They were then teleported away as Wendy and Charla looks to where they disappeared and then towards the battlefield that was chaotic and raging on

"good luck everyone!"

 **In the battle**

" **Aaaaaahhh!"**

Natsu was sent flying back from a white magic blast as he crashed to the ground

" **Natsu!"**

Zeref shouted out to his little brother as he jumps away with Mavis in his arms from a white magic blast

Larcade who had a hand reached out chuckles as he was enjoying their battle

""Captain""

Linny's voice spoke out in the mind link as Larcade smiles at the end

"what is it, Linny?" Larcade asked as he created a barrier from Natsu's breath attack

""I have intruders in my hiding base, requesting back-up"" Linny asked as Larcade grabs Natsu's fist and his kick as he then tosses him away

"very well" Larcade then looks towards God Serena and Zash who were watching him fight the two of them

"go to where Linny is, she is in need of assistance" Larcade told them as Zash nodded and holds God Serena's shoulder and takes him to where Linny is

Larcade then turns around as he held out a barrier to a dark flaming ball attack

" **Enryuo no Hokoo!"**

Natsu breathes out a close-range breath attack as it destroyed the barrier and disintegrated Larcade into ashes

Natsu breathes in and out as he was draining away his magic in a rapid state

His eyes widen in shock as the ashes forms back Larcade's body as time was reversed

"this is the power of Fairy Heart" Larcade spoke as he raised his hands up and sent Natsu flying away with an unknown force

"an eternal magic power that cannot be stopped at all" Larcade snaps his fingers as the ground rumbles and shakes as devastating explosion exploded from within the earth itself

"this World's Era is now over"

 **With Erza and the others**

Erza and the others were in a cave and were hoping to find Linny who was hiding in here and found her

They were then in a face off against Zash and God Serena who appeared from within the shadows as Linny escaped further into the caves

"me and Erza will handle Zash, while Cocytus and Mard Geer will handle God Serena" Gray said as black markings appeared on his right side of his body to his face

"Lucy and Happy get Linny!" Erza exclaimed as she equips her swords

"got it! Let's go Happy!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Happy ran after Linny

Mard Geer and Cocytus raised their cursed power as they then dashed towards God Serena

"let's finish this!" Gray exclaimed as he put his hands together and created an ice mist that will block Zash from using his mind control magic

 **With Natsu and the others**

Natsu falls to his knees with blood on his face and injuries on his body

"-huff- -huff-" Natsu looks up and saw that he did no damage towards Larcade

"give it up and be cleansed of this world" Larcade said as he made a gun gesture with his hands and fired multiple magic energy shots at Natsu

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The magic bullets hits on target as Natsu falls back down as he coughs blood

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted out to him as he made a barrier around Mavis' body and went to help his brother

He dashed towards Larcade in a dark sphere as Larcade did the same as both white and dark sphere battle out in the sky

Natsu clenches his fist as he gritted his teeth to stand up only to fail as he falls down

"my strength…..i can't fight anymore" Natsu said as his eyes started fluttering close

" _ **get up!"**_

A voice spoke to Natsu as his eyes opened weakly to it

" _ **get up!"**_

The voice started to get louder as it was the sound of multiple people

" _ **are you just going to let him destroy everything and everyone you love!?"**_

Natsu looks up and saw Zeref getting pummeled down by Larcade who smirks at him

"I don't have the strength to fight anymore…."

" _ **since when did you needed your own strength to win?!"**_

Natsu's eyes widen as he was in a volcanic place as lava and fire spewed everywhere

" _ **your real strength is from everyone's hope and believe in you!"**_

A red aura appeared in front of Natsu as it forms into a dragon like shape

" _ **Stand up, Natsu!"**_

Igneel appeared in front of Natsu as he roared at Natsu

" _ **you are Natsu Dragneel! The son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel! Let your flaming soul burns to its limit!**_

Natsu clenches his fist as he stood back up with flames dancing around his body

"Yeah! I gotcha'!"

"Gaaah!" Zeref crashes down to the ground as Larcade floats down to the ground near him

"rest in peace forever, Father" Larcade raises his hand up as a white magic energy ball started to charge up in his hand

"kuh!" Zeref could only looks at the charging magic blast that was about to come upon him

But before Larcade could use his attack on him, he was punched on the face by Natsu whose eyes were red as the sun

 **CRASH!**

Larcade stood back up as he holds his bruise up cheek

"i-impossible!" Larcade exclaimed in shock as he saw that blood was seeping from his injuries

Natsu stands up as red and black scales appeared on his face

"I'm getting fired up!"

Crimson and dark Flames dance around Natsu as he grins at Larcade

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	16. The Final Battle

**Back with the new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Erza and the others**

"Haaaaa!" Erza swings her Fire Empress Sword at Zash as it directly hit him on the chest

"Guaaahhh!"

Zash was sent flying to the wall as he was imbedded into it for a second before falling down to the floor

He then passes out as Erza sighs

"I've finish him" Erza said as she turns around to see Mard Geer and Cocytus dragging an unconscious God Serena by his foot

"we've finish up this buffoon" Cocytus said as he throws God Serena on top of Zash

"now all we need to do is to fin-" Gray said but was cut off as Lucy and Happy came flying towards them

"Lucy!? Happy?!"

Gray and Cocytus caught them as they got shocked to see bruises and injuries on them

"look out!" Erza exclaimed as she deflected a magic beam that was heading towards Gray

 **CLANG!**

Linny appeared with a lacrima vision in front of her

"intruders count: 6. deploying emergency soldiers" Linny started typing the keys on the lacrima vision as black artificial dragon slayers appeared beside her as their visors glowed red

"terminate the intruders!" Linny ordered them as the artificial soldiers advanced at them

But before the artificial soldiers could reached them,

" **Dokuryu no Hoko!"**

" **Meteor!"**

Jellal and Erik appeared as they destroyed the soldiers in an instant as they were now just a pile of scraps

"Jellal! Cobra!"

"so, you guys were the lucky ones, huh?" Erik said with a smirk

They then turned their attention to Linny who was backing away from them

But when she stepped back, she bumps into Macbeth who had his arms crossed over his chest

"going somewhere?" Macbeth asked as Linny raised her hands up in surrender

 **Back with Natsu**

""faster!""

Natsu punches Larcade's face again as he skidded back from the punch

""stronger!""

He then kicks Larcade's chin and sends him flying high up

Larcade gritted his teeth as he raised his hand up as it was encased in white light

"be cleansed!"

Several white magic orbs appeared and fired towards Natsu who just stood there and took the attack head on

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

A dust explosion clouded to where Natsu was as Larcade landed near the explosion

Suddenly

 **WHOOSH!**

Natsu appeared from the dust explosion as he dashed towards Larcade and punches his gut

"Gah!?"

Natsu then sends a drop kick to his head and sends Larcade crashing down to the ground

""what is this power?!" Larcade exclaimed in his mind as Natsu had flames enveloped his fist in it as he grins at Larcade

""is this his true power?!""

Natsu then dashed towards Larcade and punches him on the chest as the flames burns away his form

"HAAAAAAA!"

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

""The flames!? Their burning away my magic!?""

Larcade coughs blood as his body was engulfed in flames

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!"

An explosion was created as Larcade falls to the ground with a big thud

"im….poss…..ible" Larcade mouthed out before he fainted and the bracelet he was wearing was destroyed as it turns to dust

Larcade's body started to sparkle a bit before it disappeared

Zeref looks at Larcade before looking at Mavis whose magic he sensed was back to normal

"Mavis!" Zeref struggled to get up as he then went to her

Natsu huffs his breath as he falls to one knee to the ground

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone's magic returned to them as they all stood back up

"Erza-san and the others must have done it!" Wendy exclaimed as she carried up Charla

"Natsu-sama…" Sayla said with a smile as she saw that the battle was already over

She then looks to her son as she hugs her little boy

Suddenly

 **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

A roar was heard as everyone looks up and saw Acnologia flying towards them

"A-Acnologia?!" Laxus exclaimed in shock as to see the Dragon of Chaos again

" **where do you think you're going?!"** Gaia exclaimed as he flied towards Acnologia

" **wait Gaia!"** Arastia exclaimed to the Earth Dragon King as Acnologia had a charged up roar in his mouth and fired it at Gaia who fired his own breath attack

Suddenly Acnologia's breath attack started overpowering Gaia's as the attack was more powerful than before

" **Gaia!"** Illios exclaimed as he and the rest of the dragons supported Gaia's breath attack with theirs

 **BOOM!**

A Big explosion was created as Gaia flew back and crashed to the ground from the explosion

 **CRASH!**

" **Gaia!"** Levia went to his side as Acnologia roared at them

" **his power is different than last time!?"** Arostius exclaimed

" **how can he be this stronger!?"** Illios exclaimed

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Acnologia started laughing as multiple magic energy balls appeared beside him

" **such power! The power of time! I have become a king beyond kings!"**

Acnologia flaps his wings as the magic energy balls multiplied as more and more started appearing

" **I REIGN SUPREME!"**

The energy balls flashed as the sky was littered with them

" **ETERNAL FLARE!"**

The magic energy balls flied down upon Fairy Tail and everyone as explosions and destructions run amok the land of their home

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Acnologia laughs as he was enjoying the destruction, he was creating

" **the time has come for your extinction!"**

"take cover!" Makarov exclaimed as the barrier surrounding all of them was not holding much longer

Everyone rushed back into the guild for only the barrier to be destroyed and some of it smashed into the guild's side and back as the guild was send crumbling down

"our…..guild" Levy gasped in shock as to see their beloved guild crumbling down

Suddenly

"aaahh!?/ what the!?/ this is!?/ I can't get out of it!?/ "

White wind started gathering around the dragon slayers as they all suddenly disappeared

"Wen **dy!?"** Arastia and Charla exclaimed as they saw her just vanishing

"Laxus!?" the Raijinshuu exclaimed in shock to their leader's vanishing

"Gajeel!?"

"Sting! Rogue!?"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"**

Acnologia charged up a breath attack and was intending to destroy everyone there before it was stopped as a gigantic black portal appeared behind him

" **Hah!?"**

"a portal!?" Laxus exclaimed as he then saw giant skeletal hands coming out of the portal and grabs Acnologia

" **this is!?"**

"it's pulling Acnologia in!" Mira exclaimed

"what in the world!?" Makarov exclaimed

They all then heard something coming from the sky as they look up and saw a giant flaming sphere crashing itself onto Acnologia and pushes him into the portal with the flaming sphere

Sayla who was watching the whole scene, saw Natsu in the flaming sphere

"Natsu-sama!"

Natsu looks to her and smiled with a nod before vanishing into the portal with Acnologia

 **Somewhere**

 **In a world filled with crystals**

Acnologia who was in his human form, faces off Natsu who was in front of him

"how dare you interfere with my mission!?" Acnologia glares at Natsu who did the same in return

"your mission was over centuries ago" Natsu said as he ignited his fists in flames

"and I'm here to carry out mine" Natsu raise his hands and did a battle pose

"to END you"

Acnologia smirks at Natsu as he raised his hand up

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone just stood in shock as Natsu pushed Acnologia into the portal with him as he had just saved them all from death

Suddenly Mest appeared with Erza and the others as they all saw what happened from a far

"where is Wendy!?" Erza exclaimed as to see the little dragon slayer nowhere to be seen

They all look around for an answer but came out none

"she is fine"

A voice spoke as it surprised them all

They all turned to the voice and saw a blonde woman who looks like Lucy as she was holding an unconscious Wendy with the rest of the dragon slayers behind her

"Wendy!?" Charla exclaimed as she runs towards her

Everyone did the same to their dragon slayer's friends

Then Zeref appeared with Mavis

"Father! Mother!" August exclaimed as he went to them

"August" Zeref said as he falls down but still managed to carry Mavis

"what happened?! Where did Uncle teleported Acnologia!?" August bombarded him with question

"I can answer that" the mysterious blonde woman said as she went to where Zeref was

"you are..!?" Zeref said in surprise

"it has been a long time since we last spoke, Zeref" the blonde woman said with a smile

"Anna!"

 **Back with Natsu**

Explosions and explosions, destruction and destruction, chaos and destruction run amok the place as everything was destroyed

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu breathes out his roar attack against Acnologia who did the same

 **BOOM!**

Natsu dashed towards Acnologia and did a close combat battle against him

Fist and kicks were sent flying as none hits their target

Acnologia smirks as he punches Natsu's gut and sends the man flying to the wall

"Gah!" Natsu coughs blood as he falls to the ground

He huffs his breathing as he looks up while holding his bruise up gut

"you can't defeat me anymore, E.N.D!"

Acnologia exclaimed as he swipes his hand up and creates a shockwave that went towards Natsu who got hit with it

 **CRASH!**

"I HAVE THE POWER OF TIME ITSELF! I AM ACNOLOGIA! THE STRONGEST DRAGON ALIVE!"

Natsu wipes the blood on his mouth as he glared at Acnologia

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone then looks to Zeref and Anna

"why are you here!?" Zeref asked her in a haste voice

"I came because Wendy and the others were in danger" Anna replied to him as she looks at Wendy and the others

"who are you?" Makarov asked as Anna looks at him

"My name is Anna Heartfillia, Lucy's ancestors. I am the one who taught Natsu and the other language and human culture 4 centuries ago" Anna introduces her self to them as they were surprised at the revelation

"4 centuries ago!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

Anna nodded

"4 centuries ago, we all planned to send five dragon slayers to the future in X777, but there was a change of plans for Natsu" Anna started retelling her story to them

"Natsu had awakened his demonic half and gained immense strength and became E.N.D."

( **flashback scene: Natsu roaring as he was engulfed in a black flaming pillar as he transforms into a demon)**

"he stayed behind and let us go to the future so that Wendy and the others wouldn't have to fight"

( **flashback scene: Natsu walking with Igneel into the chamber of the Six Dragon Kings)**

"when we arrived in the future, there had been an accident that separated all of us as Wendy and the others were teleported away from where we came"

"It took me 5 years to locate all of them and another 5 years to meet with Natsu and Zeref again at Alvarez"

( **flashback scene: Anna in Alvarez as she met with Natsu and Zeref once again)**

"I assumed that with Natsu being victorious against Acnologia means that he had been dealt with forever"

Anna then frowns a bit

"but I guessed wrong" Anna muttered a bit in sadness

"and so, Natsu contacted me to open a portal to a dimension between time and space as he would take Acnologia with him into the dimension to end all of this"

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla gasped in shock

"we have to help Master!" Cocytus exclaimed to her

"there's nothing we can do to help, the dimension between time and space is not a place a person can survive in, unless they are someone with immense magic power control over time and space itself" Zeref said in grimace

"no, you're wrong, Zeref" Anna said as everyone looks at her a bit surprised

"there is a way to reach Natsu and help him" Anna said while holding up her hand as an old looking book appeared in her hand

"what is that?" Happy asked while tilting his head to look at it

Anna holds up the book gently to show it to everyone

"this is the book of E.N.D, this book contains everything about Natsu, from his life to his magic"

 **Back with Natsu**

He was in a fierce combat with Acnologia as he uses all of his magic at his disposal towards Acnologia

" **Tengokuryu no Saiga!"**

Natsu swipes his hand imbued with wind at Acnologia who caught it and sends him back to the wall with a crash

"-coughs blood- not yet! I won't give up!" Natsu ignites his body in flames as he dashed towards Acnologia in a flaming spear

" **Karyū no Kenkaku!"**

"guh!" Acnologia's gut was headbutted by Natsu as he crashed to the wall with him

 **CRASH!**

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone was making multiple giant circle with each other with Anna, Sayla and Meredy

"we can send our magic power and strength to Natsu by using Meredy's Maguilty Sense" Anna explained

"but to do that, we need someone with a lot of feelings and connection towards Natsu" Anna then looks at Sayla

"that's where you come in, Sayla." Anna then nodded to Meredy who nodded back

"we need you to focus all of your emotions and feelings towards Natsu as the Maguilty Sense will connect everyone's strength towards Natsu"

Sayla nodded to her as she went into the center of the circle and did a prayer with her hands

"Everyone! Channel your magic into one!" Anna exclaimed as everyone had the Sensory Link symbol appearing on everyone's wrist, along with the dragons

"we need to send our strength to Natsu!"

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A golden glow appeared on everyone as the circle glowed the golden light

 **With Natsu**

"Gaaaah!"

Natsu crashes towards the ground as Acnologia stomps his feet on Natsu's head crushing it down

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME ANYMORE!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he ignites himself in flames

Acnologia jumps away as Natsu got up and hold his knee

"your magic is about to be gone and so is your curse power!" Acnologia started to laugh at Natsu as he got back up on his feet and ignites his right hand in flames

"so, what if I don't have any more magic power or curse power in me!" Natsu raised his flaming hand up at Acnologia as he glares at him

"I'll burn my own very soul to defeat you!"

Flames appeared and circled around Natsu as he was enveloped in it

 **With the others**

Everyone was concentrating their magic towards Sayla who was having a difficult time connecting the Maguilty Sense towards Natsu

"it's not working!" Sayla exclaimed while trying her best to connect her emotions and feelings to her beloved

"everyone! keep it up! We need to send our magic to Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed before her eyes widen in surprise as she saw Azael and KemoKemo walking towards Sayla

"Azael-chan? KemoKemo?"

Azael reached to his mother as he looks up and smiled

"Grandpa!"

Suddenly

 **FLASH!**

A crimson red gem appeared from out of nowhere as it flashes to Azael

The gem then flies up and created an illuminating red flash

 **ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!**

Everyone heard a roar as they look up and their eyes widen in surprise as to see a transparent Igneel appearing

" **Igneel!?"**

Igneeel looks at them as he nodded with a grin

He then flies up and punches the sky

 **RIIIIIIPPPP!**

Igneel then grabs a hold of the sky and tears it and revealed a portal in it

Everyone looks at the portal and saw Natsu fighting with Acnologia

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla exclaimed as Igneel point towards the portal

" **give him your strength now!"**

Everyone nodded as the golden light surrounding them burst through the sky and into the portal

"please take our strength"

"Natsu-sama!

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was burning his soul as to release all of the power he had left in him

"it is futile, E.N.D!" Acnologia raise his hand at him

"nothing can defeat me now!

Suddenly

 **FLASH!**

Natsu was enveloped in a golden light that came from above as the light burst through the area

"wha!?" Acnologia shielded his eyes as the light temporarily blinded his vision

The golden light disappeared and revealed Natsu in his Dragon Force

"it's time to end this, Acnologia!"

Natsu leans his right arm to the side and created a giant golden flaming dragon claw

"hahahahahhaha! Futile!"

Both sides dashed towards each other as Acnologia enveloped his hand into a giant energy dragon claw

"BE DESTROYED!" Acnologia shouted as he punches his fist at Natsu

"TAKE THIS!"

Natsu pulled back his giant flaming dragon claw back and clenches it into a fist

"the power of the Fire Dragon King!"

Natsu's giant flaming fist connected with Acnologia's as both the attack created a shockwave that split the heaven

""AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

Natsu's attack was gaining more power over Acnologia's over the seconds as his attack was getting more stronger than before

""impossible!""

Acnologia gasped in shock as his attack was burned away and Natsu's giant flaming fist appeared as he pushed it forward

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

Acnologia tried to defend with his other hand but could not as he gasped in shock as to remember that he had lost the other arm to Natsu

"IT'S OVER!"

Natsu punches his giant flaming fist at Acnologia as it caused a devastating explosion

 **BOOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

""IT'S NOT ENOUGH! BLOOD! DESTRUCTION! TEARS!""

Acnologia's body fell as it started to crumble away

"DESTROY! I MUST DESTROY EVERYTHING IN ORDER FOR EVERYTHING TO BE MINE!"

"It won't be yours" Natsu said as Acnologia's eyes widen in shock

"if you want something so badly, you can have us as your friends and family"

Natsu did a grin to Acnologia whose upper body was disintegrating

"don't get so greedy! For me, I only need my family and friends! I don't need any of those!"

Acnologia's eyes turned into human eyes as tears comes out of his eyes

"is that so….?"

Acnologia softly said as his face was starting to get disintegrated

"thank you…."

"you are truly…"

Acnologia disappeared as he was wiped out of existence

"….A Dragon's Saviour"

The world started to crumble down as Natsu grinned to himself

"you're welcome!"

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone saw that Natsu had defeated Acnologia and came out victorious once again

"Natsu-san did it!" Wendy exclaimed as everyone did the same

"my lord…" Mard Geer muttered out in tears as he holds his hand to his chest

"Master…" Cocytus was in the same state as well

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla who was in tears saw her beloved had defeated Acnologia once and for all

"Papa!" Azael screamed with KemoKemo jumping around in happiness

But the celebration was cut short as the portal to where Natsu was, is starting shrink

"this is bad! The portal to the dimension is collapsing due to the conflict of magic in it!" Anna shouted as she looks above

"he has to get out of there before it closes forever!"

"Natsu-san/-sama!"

The dimension portal was getting smaller as it was starting to disappear

" **Dragon Saviour! /my lord!"**

The six Dragon Kings and Mard Geer flew up there to reach to Natsu and get him back but it was too late as the portal shrunk and disappeared before they could reach there in time

" **NO!"**

"No way!"

"Natsu-san…" Wendy cried out in tears

"Natsu-sama." Sayla in tears look above before falling down

"Papa…?"

Suddenly a huge golden light flashed from the sky and appeared Natsu who was getting carried back by Igneel

"Natsu-sama!"

"Papa!"

Natsu landed with Igneel as he looks at his father

"Thank you….Dad" Natsu said with a smile as Igneel nodded to him before disappearing in golden sparkles

Natsu smiled before crashing down with Sayla and Azael on top of him

"Natsu-sama/ Papa!" Sayla and Azael cried out to him as they hugged him

Natsu smiles as he sat up while holding them close to him

Everyone else went to him as they all raised them up and throwed them in the air as they started cheering his victory

Natsu who was holding Sayla and who was holding Azael smiled happily as they laughed happily together

"Let's go home!" Natsu said as everyone roared with him

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye!**


	17. The Ending and the Beginning

**The final chapter here!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the final part of the story!;**

* * *

 **A few months later**

 **In a carriage**

Wendy who was with the others in the carriage were on their way towards Crocus for the party hosted by the king

Everyone and I mean everyone were invited to come to the big party

Wendy was currently writing on a diary, Lucy suggested her to do in order to remember their good times

Right now, Wendy was scribbling down her quill pen on the pages of her diary with a smile

""after the war with Larcade had ended, everything was back to normal as everyone started to rebuild our home with the help from Alvarez""

 **(scene: everyone rebuilding their home with the help of Alvarez's soldiers)**

""there has been a diplomatic meeting with the officials from Alvarez which resulted in the creation of the pact of relations with Zeref-san himself""

 **(scene: Zeref with Toma and Natsu holding a scroll in their hands as reporters started taking pictures of them)**

""Larcade has been taken into prison in Alvarez with Zash and God Serena as they won't be getting out of there for a long time""

 **(scene: Larcade, God Serena who was in multiple restraints and Zash who was blindfolded were in a prison cell with ten guards guarding the door)**

""in addition to Animus-san, Streamius-san, and Zirconis-san also guards the prison door as they told us "we'll be keeping an eye on them and if they tried to escape, it's curtains for them" Zirconis said while licking his jaw" although I would like for them to be more gentler with their words especially Zirconis-san""

Wendy thought as she then shivered when she remembered Zirconis licking her from toe to head before getting slapped in the face by Arastia's tail

""a lot has changed in our everyday lives;""

""Fairy Tail has been nominated as the number one strongest and popular guild of all Fiore""

 **(scene: Toma giving Makarov a trophy that had a number one sign on top as Makarov was in tears while everyone was clapping)**

""everyone in Alvarez would come to visit all of us when they have free time, well mostly Zeref-san, Irene-san, and August-san who just wants to visit Erza-san and First Master""

 **(scene: August and Zeref spending time with Mavis who was wearing an identical gem necklace on her neck that looks the same as Zeref's, and Irene spending time with Erza while sometimes teasing Erza for being such a greenhorn in confessing her love for Jellal as Erza blushed hard while yelling at Irene who laughs it off)**

""the biggest change would be that Natsu-san moved his guild near Magnolia, saying that it would be easier for all of us to be together, which I agree with a 100%!""

 **(scene: everyone in Magnolia welcoming the new guild in the city, Tartaros to their new home)**

""and also Coytus-san and the others became good friends in the neighborhood and I also heard that Ezel-san opened up a restaurant called "Ezel's Onimaru's House" and business was booming for him""

 **(scene: everyone in Magnolia were eating at Ezel's restaurant with Fairy Tail sometimes helping with the services as everyone were enjoying their meal made by Ezel)**

""and all ends well for everyone"" Wendy smiled while scribbling on her diary

""oh yeah! Almost forgot!"" Wendy scribbled down some more on her diary as she had a big smile on

""Sayla-san got pregnant again and made me the God Mother to two kids!""

 **(scene: Sayla who had a slightly bulging stomach was embraced by Natsu who kisses her passionately and carried her up bridal style while Wendy who was carrying Azael and KemoKemo on her head were smiling happily to the future addition to the family)**

Wendy giggles a bit as she sets down her quill pen in the pen holder on the book

She then heard the carriage slowing down as she looks outside and saw that they were in front of the party

"we're here!" Happy shouted out as he flied out of the many carriages parked outside the grand party hall

Everyone then got out of the carriages and went into the party as every guild that helped in the war was there

"oh! Look it's Fairy Tail!"

"they're here!"

"look it's Laxus-san!"

Everyone went to them as they all started partying a bit

"Aunt Arastia!" Wendy went to her aunt who was with the rest of the Six Dragon Kings as she leans down and snuggled her snout to Wendy

" **been well, Wendy?"** Arastia asked her niece as Wendy smiled with a nod

They all started chatting and laughing with each other

"order up!" Ezel who was the party's chef exclaimed as he sets down a plate filled with steaming fried takoyaki on top of Wendy's and the others table down with a big grin

"Ezel-sama's special Oni Takoyaki!"

"it looks delicious, Ezel-san!" Wendy said as Ezel laughs a bit

"Eat up! Eat up!" Ezel exclaimed as he went back to the kitchen to serve up some more of his dishes

"Itadakimassu!" they all took a piece of the Takoyaki and they were hit hard with an extreme delicate and addicting flavor of grilled squid

"Delicious~~~~~~~!"

Everyone then started drinking, eating and partying as they all then turned to the entrance of the Grand Party hall and saw Tartaros had arrived

"Sayla-san! Azael-chan!" Wendy saw Sayla with Azael who was wearing a mini version of Natsu's clothing that look extremely cute on him entered the party and saw Wendy

"Wendy!" Azael run towards Wendy who caught him and hugs him

"how've you been, Azael-chan?" Wendy raised him up into her arms and smiled to him as Azael smiled back happily

"hello Wendy, it's good to see you" Sayla greeted her with a hug that Wendy returned

"have you been well, Wendy?" Cocytus came in and patted her head as Wendy smiled to him

"where's Natsu-san?" Wendy asked while letting Azael was playing with her long blue hair

"Natsu-sama is getting Zeref-sama and the others to the party, he will be here shortly" Sayla answered her

Wendy nodded with a smile before Azael started babbling happily to her

"hello, Azael!" Happy flied in and greeted Azael with the others doing the same

"Hello, Kiddo!" Gajeel greeted him as Azael got surprised at his sudden appearance

"Giku!" Gajeel gulped nervously as he thought that he accidently made Azael scared again and was gonna cry

But Azael didn't cried, in fact he smiled and laughed happily as he grabbed Gajeel's hair and got onto his shoulder

Everyone started laughing at Gajeel as Azael was pulling on his iron piercings and hair

They all then heard the king standing on top of the podium as he coughs into the voice enhancing Lacrima to grab their attention

"good evening, everyone!" Toma spoke on the mic as everyone turns to look at him

"thank you all for coming to this great and joyous party I have held" Toma said with a smile and then a bow

Everyone smiled to him as some of them nodded

"on the first agenda of the party is that I would like to thank you Fairy Tail and their friends in saving and protecting Fiore and all of Ishgar from great peril"

"secondly, I would like to announce my retirement from being king and announced my daughter, Hisui to ascend to the throne!"

Everyone started clapping as Hisui came on stage with her royal dress and crown as the future queen did a short bow and smiled to everyone

"finally, on behalf of the whole kingdom of Fiore, I would like to give my deepest gratitude towards the Black Salamander- no! Natsu-kun for saving our home from the threat of Acnologia once again!"

Everyone clapped while some whistled with big smiles before suddenly

 **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

An eerie roar was heard as everyone stood frozen when they heard the roar

"t-t-this roar!" Gajeel exclaimed in shock

"i-it can't be!?" Laxus exclaimed as he looks to the night sky

"but how!?" Wendy looks up at the night sky and saw a dark giant shadow appearing from the moon

"no way!" Sting exclaimed in shock

"how is it possible!?" Rogue exclaimed in horror

 **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The roar was heard again as Acnologia appeared above them

"but he was defeated?!" Makarov exclaimed in fear and shock

Acnologia roared as everyone looks in fear at the return of the Dragon of Chaos before suddenly

"Natsu-sama! This is taking it a bit too far" Sayla exclaimed while sitting on her table with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates who were calmly sitting there as she was currently feeding Azael a takoyaki ball after blowing on it a bit

" **hehe~"**

They all then heard a chuckle as they saw Acnologia glowing golden before sparkling as the Dragon of Chaos exploded in the night sky as fireworks

Everyone's jaw drop as they then saw Natsu in the night sky with a grin as he flies down

"gotcha~" Natsu said before jumping away as everyone started throwing things at him for scaring the living daylights out of them

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down and Natsu went on stage

"I haven't pranked this many people ever since I pranked my own nephew by changing all of his clothing pink ten years ago" Natsu said with a bit smile as they all turned to August who arrived with Natsu and the rest of the Spriggan 12, had a sweat drop while coughing a bit to get rid of the attention

"because this is a special day and everyone's invited~~" Natsu said as he raised his hand up and a glowing golden yellowish orb appeared in his hand

"why don't we invite the whole gang?!" Natsu dropped the orb into the ground as it rippled on the ground

And then everyone's loved ones returned once again

"this place ain't for crying!" Natsu shouted with a big grin

"this place is for PARTYING!"

Everyone cheered in agreement as they all partied all night long

 **On a table**

Natsu was sitting on the table with his family as he was carrying Azael on top of his head

He was eating Ezel's made food while sometimes feed some of it to Azael after blowing on it a bit so that it won't be too hot for his son to chew

"Papa!" Azael called out to his father as Natsu looks up to his son then to the sky as many shooting stars appeared

Natsu chuckles as he carried his son to his arms and looks up at the stars in the night sky

"it's pretty, isn't it?" Natsu asked to his son as Azael babbled happily while reaching his hands up

Natsu then turns to the side as he looks at the grand party

Anna, Lucy and her family were talking with Brandish and her mother, Spetto with Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn as they were having a great reunion with each other

Erza with Irene as she was teasing Erza and pushing her towards Jellal and told them to dance together while the both of them had big red tomato blushes on their face

August, Zeref, and Mavis were in a table as they were having a great family meal together

Everyone was partying like a bunch of animals as it was such a great party

"Mama!" Azael called out to his mother as Sayla slowly walked towards them

Sayla takes Azael into her arms as she carried her little boy

Natsu reached to her waist and gently pulls her towards him

Sayla leans her head to Natsu's chest as Azael hugs his mother

Natsu smiled softly while giving a peck to Sayla's forehead

He then raised his hands up and created eight magic balls that are based on eight Dragon Slayer elements Natsu's possess as he lifts his hands up and lets them fly into the sky

The eight energy balls fly into the sky and then exploded into fireworks as the fireworks revealed the guilds symbols ranging from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere and Tartaros

Everyone watches in awe and claps while some whistled at the amazing fireworks

As the fireworks formed a circle with Fairy Tail being in the middle, the eight guilds symbol combined into one before they disperse into different directions

Everyone saw what happened and looks towards Natsu who grinned

"I, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Guild Master of Tartaros hereby step down my position as guild master of my guild and points out Mard Geer as the new guild master of Tartaros!"

Mard Geer bowed down to him as everyone claps for him

"and also!" Natsu added in as he walks forwards to all of them

"I've scattered eight magic gems through all out of Ishgar as each gem possess my power" Natsu explained as everyone looks confused

"why did you do that, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked while hugging KemoKemo

"for one reason!" Natsu raised his hand and pointed upwards

"an adventure is never ending! The potential for discovering the new and the ancient are limitless!"

"I hereby declare an official special X-class quest to all guilds here who hear my voice!"

"as to whichever guild can find all eight magic gems and brings them to me, shall receive 1 trillion jewels for their guild and one wish that shall be granted upon them!"

Everyone started to have fire in their eyes as they all grinned and smirked

Natsu swings his hands towards them all as he had a big grin on him

"find them!"

Natsu shouted to them

"let the Grand X-Class mission begin!"

Everyone cheered in an agreement as they all raised their hands up and shouted in a roar to him

Natsu created an energy ball in his hands as he threw it up and it flied into the sky and exploded into a grand magic firework

In the land of Fiore

Exists a place full of magic

Magic is an essential thing for everyday lives

Magic has unlimited and limitless potential

Magic is a miraculous power given to us

What is your magic?!

What is your belief in magic?!

Go out there!

Your adventure to find magic has just begun!

"Come on!"

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **Special short future omake**

 **In a daycare center**

A long blue hair woman was sitting on a rocking chair as she was holding a story book with children and dragon hatchlings sitting in front of her

".. and so, all of the guilds when on their journey to find the eight magic gems with dangers and excitement on their way, The End"

The woman closed the book as she smiled

"did they find the magic gems, Mama?" a little girl with wolf like ears and white hair asks the blue hair woman while raising her hand

The blue hair woman pinches the little girl's cheek with a smile

"it's Wendy-sensei here, Yuki" she said as the little girl rubbed her cheeks while saying sorry

"and to answer your question they did" Wendy answered

"and you know what else they found?" Wendy said with a smile

Everyone looks to her in curiosity and excitement

"they found many great and incredible things on their journey and made many great friends as well!"

Everyone wowed to her while starting to like the story

" **is this story even real?"** one of the little dragons asked Wendy

"it is, and I should know! because I went on the journey too" Wendy replied as she looks to the wall and smiled to an old picture frame that was hanging by the wall

In the picture frame was every guild and everyone who was at the grand party as each representative of the guild holds a magic gem in their hands and they were all smiling in the picture

"it sure was a never-ending adventure"

A glowing fairy appeared in the window as it looks at everyone in the room before flying away

* * *

 **Ok, guys!**

 **Thank you all for reading this story I made with hard work**

 **And also thank you so much to Moshiyari!**

 **Your reviews give me the strength to keep this story up and end this with such ending!**

 **And also, I will be posting a new short story called**

" **The Tale of The Black Salamander Book 0"**

 **This is basically the story that will tell on how it all happened and how Natsu became who he is**

 **Secondly**

 **I will make two special stories in the future one is called**

" **Messing with Space Magic" which is a 3 chapters short fanfic where Natsu finds a request paper on the request board one day and reads it a description and accidentally summons other versions of himself from my stories. (this is heavily inspired by the Spider-Man into the spiderverse movie) (Loved it!)**

 **The other one's called**

" **Meeting with the Wifes" which is like the same as the first one but different as this one, is like on one day Natsu and the gang were on a mission and Natsu got hit with a magic blast at the back and fainted out, after they got back into the guild and then the next morning, a request paper mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and was next to Natsu, he then reads it and then a portal appeared above him as my Natsu's wives/ girlfriends fall in from the portal and then on top of Natsu**

 **I know it's stupid but come on! Natsu got told that he was the husband to 9 beautiful women**

 **So without a further ado**

 **BIG APPLAUSE TO MOSHIYARI ONCE AGAIN**

 **AND I SEE YOU GUYS AT THE NEXT FANFIC VERSION OF THE FIRST ONE REAL SOON**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
